Esposa Cautiva
by AngelitaPat
Summary: Isabella Swan se había visto obligada a abandonar a su marido, no podia seguir con un hombre que no la amaba… sobre todo después de descubrir que estaba embarazada, pero Edward había regresado y exigía ver a su hijo. ADP
1. Prologo

Aclaración: Nada es mio todo es de la Gran Meyer y la autora, que dire al final .!

Bueno volvi con una adaptacion que no pude evitar, porque cada vez que la veia solo pensaba en Ed/Be

Espero que la disfruten, como la hize yo..!

**Disfruten xD**

* * *

_**Agosto**_

—¡Por supuesto que no sobornamos a Edward para que se casara contigo! —dijo Renee Dwyer tajantemente—. Aunque tengo que admitir que hubo cierto incentivo económico.

—Dios mío —Bella se alejó asqueada de su madre. Aunque madre e hija nunca habían estado particularmente unidas, fue la primera persona a la que recurrió en aquel momento de necesidad. Pero en lugar de simpatizar con ella, Reneé, inconscientemente, había puesto la guinda al pastel. Ahora Bella ya no podía quedarse con Edward.

—Querida, tienes que entender que Edward Cullen no es como otros hombres. No se puede amasar una fortuna multimillonaria sin tener un lado despiadado, y tu marido es ante todo un hombre de negocios.

—Lo sé —murmuró Bella en tono de aburrimiento. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara la dedicación de Edward trabajo, pero estaría dispuesta a aguantar los interminables viajes y las largas horas que pasaba encerrado en su estudio si pensara que había alguna esperanza de que la amara.

—El problema contigo, Bella, es que eres una romántica. Puede que Edward tenga una aventura con su asistente personal, pero tú eres su esposa, y es del interés de todos que lo sigas siendo. Un embarazo puede crear gran tensión en un matrimonio —añadió — mirando el abdomen hinchado de Bella—, y para ser sincera, creo que tu marido es un hombre extremadamente viril. Una vez que el bebé haya nacido, todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo verás.

Tras asegurar a su madre que no haría nada precipitado, se marchó. Mientras atravesaba el concurrido brezal, lleno de niños y familias aprovechando el sol de los últimos días de verano, observó a un hombre y un niño haciendo volar una corneta. Gimió como un animal dolorido, y se cubrió la boca con la mano, como para que el sonido volviera al lugar del que había salido. No podía venirse abajo ahora, en aquel lugar, pero al darse cuenta de que su hijo nunca disfrutaría de un juego tan inocente con su padre, le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en un banco.

Poco después de la boda, se había dado cuenta de que su papel en la vida de Edward prácticamente se reducía al dormitorio. La feroz atracción sexual que habían sentido desde que se conocieron era su única forma de comunicación. Sin la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro, no tenían nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado su aventura con su asistente personal?, se preguntaba. Rosalie Hale llevaba años trabajando para él, y desde el principio había aprovechado toda oportunidad para resaltar la relación tan especial que había entre Edward y ella. No era sólo un miembro más de su plantilla, sino la viuda de su hermano. Bella había intentado reprimir sus celos ante el patente afecto entre ambos, pero ahora que tenía pruebas irrefutables de que Rosalie era la amante de Edward, la sensación de traición era insoportable.

En su desesperación, pensó que podía cerrar los ojos ante las infidelidades de su marido y quedarse por el bien del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. Pero Edward no quería a su hijo más de lo que la quería a ella. Su mirada de horror cuando le comunicó el embarazo aún la perseguía, y su frialdad hacia ella desde entonces, sólo reforzaba su convicción de que él creía que su matrimonio había sido un error. La ilusión que sintió cuando la ecografía reveló que esperaba un niño fue eclipsada por la tristeza que sintió al no estar Edward con ella. Tenía que reconocer amargamente que, de todo el dolor que Edward le había causado, ése había sido el peor. No se molesto en pasarse por el hospital para ver la imagen borrosa de su hijo, y ella tuvo que enfrentarse a la desesperante realidad de que no le importaba. Decirle que lo que esperaba era un niño no cambiaría para nada su actitud. Parecía distanciarse más cada día que pasaba, y su indiferencia la atormentaba.

Sería mejor que se marchara ahora, antes de que naciera su hijo, y criarle sola antes que dejar que sufriera al ver que su padre tenía un trozo de hielo por corazón. Bella sabía que dejarlo le rompería el corazón, pero quedarse con él la mataría. Con un sollozo, se dirigió a la carretera.

—¿Adónde, querida? —le preguntó el taxista alegremente cuando se montó en el taxi. Por unas décimas de segundo dudó, con la dirección de la casa de Edwrad en Chelsea en la punta de la lengua.

¿Debía darle otra oportunidad? ¿Habría una explicación racional por la que había pasado la noche en que llegaba de Australia con Rosalie, en lugar de volver a casa con ella? Pero no podía deshacerse de las imágenes de Ed haciendo el amor con aquella bella asistente, y una sensación de desesperación se apoderé de ella. «Afróntalo, se ha acabado», se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ed no la amaba y, para ser justos, nunca lo había pretendido. La revelación de su madre sobre que la proposición de Edward había sido sólo parte de una astuta estrategia económica tan sólo corroboraba ese hecho. Ella le amaba, quizás demasiado. Él era su vida, su razón de existir. Pero ahora tenía una nueva razón, recordó al sentir la patada del bebé en el vientre. Levantando la barbilla, le dio al taxista la dirección del piso de su amiga Alice.


	2. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio xD

* * *

Capítulo 1

_Un año más tarde —Santa Antonia_

—¿Estás segura de tenerlo todo? ¿Pasaportes, billetes, las llaves del piso?

—Lo tengo todo bajo control, deja de apurarte.

Ya tienes suficientes cosas de las que preocuparte. Ahí está el autocar —el día de llegadas siempre era frenético.

El cortijo de Santa Antonia había sido el tranquilo refugio del novio de Alice y su pandilla de amigos artistas. Pero todo cambió cuando Jasper convenció a Alice de que se mudara con él, y ella montó una escuela de cocina. El negocio, dirigido a turistas deseosos de recibir clases de un chef innovador formado en un exclusivo restaurante londinense, fue un éxito rotundo. Bella se alegraba por Alice, y también de haber podido ayudarla a organizar la sala de estar y los dormitorios de los huéspedes. Pero había llegado el momento de regresar a Inglaterra y volver a tomar las riendas de su vida.

—Espero que te apañes —murmuró al reunirse con su amiga en la puerta de entrada para ver apearse al grupo de turistas del autocar—. Puede que me ausente un par de meses mientras los abogados arreglan lo del divorcio.

—Según mi propia y amarga experiencia, podría tardar bastante más —replicó Alice con tristeza—. El mío tardó un año entero en resolverse, y me costó una pequeña fortuna.

—No espero ningún tipo de problemas. Edward estará tan encantado como yo de llegar al final de nuestro matrimonio —especialmente si uno se guiaba por la reciente foto aparecida en uno de los pequeños periódicos británicos. Ver sus oscuras y bellas facciones de nuevo, hizo que su corazón dejara de latir momentáneamente. Le sorprendió descubrir el efecto que aún tenía sobre ella, incluso después de un año separados. Pero la visión de su acompañante había sido el catalizador de su decisión de poner legalmente punto y final a su absurdo matrimonio. Ya era hora de dejar atrás su pasado. Tenía un bebé, un floreciente negocio propio y la libertad de vivir su vida como quisiera. Disfrutaba de su independencia. Había luchado mucho para recuperar su autoestima, y ya era hora de cortar los lazos legales que la unían a Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué crees que sentirás al volver a ver a tu marido? —preguntó Alice.

—Con suerte, ni siquiera tendré que verle. No quiero nada de él, y menos su dinero.

—Tienes derecho a pedir una pensión de manutención para Ethan —señaló Alice—. Después de todo, Edward es su padre, y a nadie le hacen daño los millones de Cullen.

—¡No! —Bella rechazó la propuesta de inmediato—. Mi hijo es mi responsabilidad, y yo le mantendré. Ed nunca quiso un hijo, me quedé embarazada accidentalmente, así que no voy a usarle para obtener ningún beneficio económico. Me las apañaré —le aseguró a su amiga cuando Alice arrugó la frente de preocupación—, pero no aceptaré nada de Edward.

Todo parecía tan sencillo en teoría… Contactaría con Edward a través de una tercera persona, y si expresaba interés en ver a su hijo, los abogados llegarían a un acuerdo para incluir un régimen de visitas en el acuerdo de divorcio. No esperaba ninguna complicación, pero al mirar a Ethan durmiendo en su carrito bajo la sombrilla, tuvo un presentimiento. Nada relacionado con Eward Cullen era sencillo. Le encantaban los secretos y, a pesar de haber estado casada con él durante dos años, no le conocía en absoluto.

—Vaya, parece que ha llegado alguien con estilo —la voz de Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Bella dirigió su mirada hacia la elegante limusina negra parada tras el autocar al otro lado del jardín—. Espero que sepan que se trata de un día festivo de trabajo, porque no tendré tiempo de correr tras la mimada esposa de millonario que no sabe ni cocer un huevo. El conductor del autocar estará encantado de llevarte al aeropuerto —añadió al adelantarse para saludar a sus huéspedes—. Ya ha terminado de descargar. Puedes darle tu equipaje antes de despertar a Ethan —le dio un breve beso a Bella en la mejilla—. Cuídate. Celebraremos tu nueva vida de soltera cuando vuelvas.

Al volver a mirar hacia el cochecito del niño vio que Ethan aún dormía profundamente, así que Bella decidió dejarle dormir unos minutos más mientras ella cargaba las maletas.

—¿Qué tal estás, Enzo? —saludó al conductor que hacía regularmente la ruta de Santa Antonia al aeropuerto.

—Hola, señora, está usted preciosa hoy.

La extensa familia de Enzo ocupó unos cinco minutos de conversación, y cuando Bella se volvió hacia el carrito, estaba vacío. Pensó que Alice se habría llevado a Ethan a la casa, pero una sensación de intranquilidad la invadió. Algo hizo que se girara hacia el coche aparcado al fondo del jardín. Por unos segundos, pensó que era una ilusión óptica, pero tras parpadear se dio cuenta de que no era ningún espejismo. Tenía que reconocer que la palabra guapo se quedaba corta. Aquel hombre era impresionante. A pesar de ser un día bochornoso, no pudo evitar un temblor al recorrer con la mirada el rostro del visitante, y encontrarse con su fría mirada verde que emanaba arrogancia y poder. Todo empezó a darle vueltas.

—¡Edward! —ante la confusión, cerró los ojos, como si haciéndolo pudiera librarse de aquella desagradable visión. Pero al abrirlos de nuevo, seguía allí, y se tapó la boca con las manos para reprimir un grito—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó temblando, con una voz apenas audible por la impresión. El sonrió, recordándole a un lobo listo para devorar a su presa.

—Ya tengo aquello a por lo que vine, _cherie_ —dijo suavemente, y ella se quedó mirándole confundida—. Sólo tienes que elegir si te unes a nosotros o no.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió Bella—. No entiendo —se sentía desorientada en su presencia, y tanto su respiración como su cerebro oscilaban. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y le costó todo su esfuerzo levantar la mirada hacia su rostro. Era incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba, más delgado y fuerte que el hombre con quien soñaba regularmente. Tuvo una sensación peculiar al mirarle, como si le clavaran un cuchillo entre las costillas, de modo que apartó la mirada de inmediato, parpadeando bajo la brillante luz del sol.

La llegada de Edward al cortijo era tan inesperada que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —consiguió decir al fin. La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—Escribiste a tu abogado, pidiéndole que empezara los trámites de divorcio —le recordó—. La verdad, tengo que elogiar la rapidez con la que se puso en contacto con mi despacho de abogados para poner el motor en marcha.

—El señor Carmichael se ha ocupado durante años de los asuntos legales de la familia Dwyer —la voz de Bella tembló—. Le pedí específicamente que no revelara mi paradero, y no creo que haya aceptado darte esa información.

—No, pero su preciosa secretaria novata resultó estar mucho más dispuesta —murmuró con voz sedosa—. Las tardes invertidas en vinos y cenas resultaron muy productivas de varias maneras —el repentino brillo de su mirada la ponía enferma.

—De verdad, no me interesan los detalles de tu vida amorosa —soltó algo dolida—, aunque por propia experiencia, me imagino que el amor juega un papel muy pequeño. Pero aún no entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí —continuó glacial, negándose a reconocer que el familiar aroma de su loción de afeitar había evocado un montón de recuerdos que deseaba se hubieran quedado enterrados—. Según parece, leíste la carta en la que explicaba al señor Carmichael que volvería a Inglaterra para arreglar los papeles del divorcio. ¿Por qué no esperaste simplemente a que llegara?

Edward suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su ira.

—Me he pasado un año entero deseando ver a mi hijo —dijo con una mirada helada y el rostro tenso y rígido, señal de la dimensión de su furia—. ¿De verdad creías que me iba a quedar esperando sin hacer nada a la espera de que aparecieses? ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente al enterarse por una carta que enviaste a tu abogado de que soy padre? ¡Por Dios! Informaste a _monsieur_ Carmichael encantada, pero no tuviste ni siquiera la decencia de decirme a mí que mi hijo había nacido, y jamás podré perdonarte por ello.

—¿Y qué razones tenía para hacerlo? —se defendió Bella, sinceramente confundida por su ira—. ¿Por qué iba a contarte que había nacido cuando te habías opuesto con tanta vehemencia a su concepción? Dejaste claro que no nos querías a ninguno de los dos, Edward, así que ¿cómo puedes culparme por querer criar a Ethan rodeada de gente que le quiere?

—Si piensas que voy a dejar que mi hijo pase sus años de educación en una comuna hippy, eres más ingenua de lo que pensaba —dijo gruñendo furiosamente—. Me he perdido los primeros meses de la vida de mi hijo gracias a ti y a tus teorías sobre mi supuesta aventura con mi asistente personal. Los celos no son buenos, _chérie_ —dijo despectivamente—. Dejaste que tu infantil capricho por ser el centro de atención influyera en tu juicio, pero el que más sufre con ello es nuestro hijo. No tenías ningún derecho a negarle una relación conmigo. Desde ahora, sabrá exactamente quién es su padre —le dijo enérgicamente con una mirada llena de amargura.

—Jamás te impediría ver aEthan, si eso es lo que quieres —farfulló mientras trataba de asimilar el sorprendente descubrimiento de que, después de todo, parecía que Edward quería a su hijo. Pensó con amargura que quizás había sido la visión de su cuerpo preñado lo que le había disgustado—. Pensé que no querrías tener nada que ver con él, pero estoy dispuesta a ser razonable para fijar un régimen de visitas si realmente has dejado atrás tu aversión a la paternidad.

—Qué generosa —le dijo con sarcasmo, y Bella se sonrojó. Edward siempre había usado el truco de hacerla sentirse especial una vez cedía frente a la más ligera confrontación. Pero esa vez, levantó la barbilla y le miró directamente, maldiciendo la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo tal efecto sobre ella después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar, de la humillación a la que la había sometido? Tenía que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que desde el primer momento en que le puso los ojos encima, se había sentido abrumada. Sus ojos, vigilantes y calculadores, brillaban bajo gruesas cejas . Parecía mentira que aquellos ojos fueran suaves una vez, y que la cruel mueca de sus labios se tornara en sensual curva al explorar sus labios con una pasión y ternura que la debilitaban y despertaban su deseo. Rápidamente, se cruzó de brazos para ocultar su cuerpo traicionero, y eliminar la sensación de disgusto que la invadió cuando la mirada de Edward se posó en su pecho, y vio cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa irónica—. Pero en realidad, siempre has sido muy generosa en ciertas áreas, ¿no, Bella? Especialmente en la cama.

—Vete al infierno —las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse bajo sus párpados. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla de esa manera, como si fuera una fulana barata y estuviera considerando probar la mercancía?—. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes. Hace ya mucho tiempo que decidiste compartir mi cama, ¿verdad, Edward? —se interrumpió bruscamente. No era el momento de revelar los celos que había sentido en aquellas largas y solitarias noches en que había esperado en vano a que su marido regresara a casa—. Tan pronto como llegue a Londres haré que mis abogados contacten con los tuyos para acordar un régimen de visitas conveniente —dijo mirando rápidamente hacia el caserón. Sin duda, Alice estaría haciendo malabarismos para mostrar a sus huéspedes las cocinas con Ethan encaramado a la cintura. Cuanto antes fuera a por él, mejor—. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir en su busca.

En teoría, debía invitar a Edward a entrar en la casa para que conociera a su hijo, y su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila al sentir su mirada fija en ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Pero no tenía ganas de invitarle. Estaban en Santa Antonia, su territorio y, por alguna razón, prefería que el primer encuentro de Edward con su hijo tuviera lugar en el territorio neutral de la oficina de su abogado. Al mirar su reloj, vio que el tiempo pasaba rápido. El conductor del autocar parecía impaciente, y si se despistaba, perdería el vuelo.

—¿Acaso tienes la costumbre de perder a mi hijo? —preguntó Edward irónicamente.

—Por supuesto que no… —dijo sonrojada—. Bueno, te veré en Londres —tenía que alejarse de él, pero tenía la sensación de tener los pies atrapados en genas movedizas mientras trataba de absorber cada detalle de aquel rostro amado. No era que lo amara, pensó, pero aquel rostro tenía un magnetismo que la envolvía haciéndole difícil hasta pensar correctamente.

—Como quieras —la brusquedad del tono de Edward rompió el hechizo, y Bella se dio cuenta de la repentina impaciencia de Edward al subirse la manga para mirar su reloj—. Tenemos que empezar a movemos de todas formas —sus palabras la confundieron, y soltó una carcajada.

—Déjame adivinar. Rosalie te espera en el coche. Desde luego no falta a sus obligaciones —dijo irónicamente.

Edward ya se estaba alejando de ella, y se detuvo brevemente para mirar por encima del hombro.

—_Oui_, el comportamiento y la actitud de Rosalie son ejemplares —respondió en un tono que, claramente, ponía en evidencia su fracaso en el área—. Pero esta vez no está conmigo. Es Ethan quien está en el coche y, sin duda, impacientándose. _Au revoir, chérie_ —ya había introducido la cabeza en el coche, y de pronto fue como si los pies de Bella hubieran desarrollado alas.

—¡Espera!, ¿qué quieres decir con que está en el coche? Ethan está en la casa con Alice… ¿no? —terminó la frase con incertidumbre, y la tranquilidad de su rostro no hizo más que aumentar su temor.

—Me tomé la libertad de acomodar a mi hijo en el coche mientras tú centrabas tu atención en… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Otra cosa. Dime, _chérie_, ¿siempre eres tan despreocupada, dejándole desatendido bajo el sol?

—Estaba protegido por la sombrilla —se defendió Bella—, y no le dejé desatendido. Estaba dormido y yo estaba… —iba a explicar que había aprovechado la breve siesta de Ethan para cargar su equipaje en el autocar, pero el disgusto de los ojos de Edward hizo que se echara atrás.

—Estabas demasiado ocupada para vigilarle. Cualquiera podría habérselo llevado —enfatizó su argumento mirando hacia el coche, y ella se ruborizó. Era cierto que se había dejado llevar por el viaje de vuelta a Londres, pero había echado un vistazo al bebé con regularidad y, además, el cortijo estaba a kilómetros de cualquier otro lugar. Hacía falta una persona extremadamente decidida, por no decir enrevesada, para llevárselo y, desafortunadamente, esa descripción se ajustaba a Edward Cullen perfectamente. Llegó al coche, y vio a Ethan en el interior, atado en un asiento para bebés, y jugando feliz con los coloridos juguetes que tenía frente a él.

—Pero no puedes llevártelo así como así —le tembló la voz al pasar de la conmoción a la ira—. ¿Cómo te atreves a quitármelo? Soy su madre —gritó indignada mientras agarraba torpemente la manilla de la puerta. De repente, la mano de Edward se cerró sobre la suya, agarrándola con fuerza mientras la examinaba con intensidad bajo aquellas largas y negras pestañas.

—Y yo soy el padre, pero no tuviste reparo en alejarlo de mí. Te escondiste y, si no fuera por tu codicia, es posible que no os hubiera encontrado ni a ti, ni a mi hijo.

—¿Mi codicia? —repitió Bella débilmente.

—Supongo que contabas con un cuantioso acuerdo de divorcio para poder mantener el estilo de vida al que te habías acostumbrado —se burló, recorriendo con una desdeñosa mirada el caserón y los diversos edificios colindantes—, aunque no entiendo por qué necesitas dinero en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios. ¿Acaso lo quieres por razones diferentes a proporcionarle un entorno seguro a Ethan?

—¿Como por ejemplo? —se quedó mirándole con una mano en la cadera y la otra aún atrapada.

—¿Drogas? —sugirió con un movimiento de hombros de indiferencia que ocultaba la ira de sus ojos—. Quién sabe qué ocurre en tu comuna hippy. Lo que me preocupa es que no es un lugar adecuado para criar a un niño, y menos aún a mi hijo.

—Porque, claro, eres tan buen padre —la furia apenas la dejaba hablar—. Santa Antonia no es ningún antro con drogas. Es una exitosa comunidad en la que todos colaboramos, y donde mi amiga Alice dirige una escuela de cocina para mujeres de mediana edad. ¡Las únicas drogas que encontrarás aquí serán para el reumatismo o la menopausia!

—Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de probar mi valía como padre, pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Mi hijo se viene conmigo.

—¡Será posible! —por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio al conductor del autocar asomándose por la ventanilla de su vehículo—. Señorita, tenemos que irnos.

—Sí, será menos de un minuto —intentó abrir la puerta del coche, pero Edward apretó la mano alrededor de sus dedos tan fuertemente que pensó que se los iba a romper—. ¡Por Dios Santo, Edward! —lágrimas de dolor y miedo se agolparon en sus ojos—. No puedes quedártelo.

—Todo lo contrario, _chérie,_ ya es mío. De ti depende si quieres venir con nosotros o no. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes pudrirte y arder en el infierno, pero por el bien del niño sugiero que entres en el coche —le soltó la mano repentinamente y abrió la puerta del coche mientras ella miraba desesperada a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

—Jamás dejaría que te lo llevaras sin mí —entonces soltó un grito de desesperación al empezar a moverse el autocar—. Mi equipaje está en el autocar. ¡Enzo, espera! —Enzo debió de verla por el espejo retrovisor haciendo gestos frenéticos y paró.

Bella tardó en sacar sus maletas del maletero unos minutos y, cuando se dio la vuelta, la limusina ya se había puesto en marcha.

—Bastardo, sabías que venía —sollozó al abrir la puerta trasera mientras Edward no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por pedirle al chófer que parara. Consiguió entrar en el coche y cerrar la puerta jadeante—. Tengo la intención de acusarte de rapto —soltó, pero la irónica sonrisa de Edward le decía que sabía tan bien como ella que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de llevar a cabo tal amenaza. Había caído en la trampa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a su merced y la invadió un ligero temor al oír el casi imperceptible sonido de los cierres automáticos de las puertas.

—Prefiero la palabra «reposeción» a la de rapto —murmuró tranquilamente, mirando el rostro enrojecido de Bella—. ¡Y te prometo, _chérie_, que esta vez no escaparás!

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo xD

M**e encantaria que me dejaran su opinión :s para saber si sigo o no, si les gusta o no la Adaptacion**

De antemano agracezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo por leer .!


	3. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio .!**

Disculpen la tardanza pero es que estaba de viaje xD

Graciaas a los que han puesto de favoritos y alerta esta historia, los que dejan sus comentarios o los que simplemente leen, aunq me gustaria que dejaran sus comentaritos para saber si sigo o no sigo con esta pequeña historia

**Disfruten =)**

* * *

—No pasa nada, mamá está aquí. Nadie te va a hacer pupa —le aseguró tiernamente, acariciándole la mejilla. El la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, y las lágrimas se secaron al dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios que dejaba a la vista su único diente. Edward, sentado al otro lado del niño, se puso tenso al oír las palabras, y un sentimiento de amargura y de rabia le embargó.

—Por supuesto que no le voy a hacer daño —gruñó, consciente de la necesidad de mantener un tono de voz bajo para no asustar a su hijo—. ¿Qué clase de bárbaro piensas que soy para sugerir que podría hacerle daño a mi hijo?

—No creo que quieras saber la opinión que tengo sobre ti —Bella le devolvió una sonrisa y disimuló el veneno de su voz sólo por el bien de Ethan—. Intentaste irte sin mí. ¿Acaso no piensas que arrancara un bebé de los brazos de su madre no le haría daño?

—No seas tan dramática. Ni siquiera estabas con él. Le habías abandonado. ¿En qué clase de madre te convierte eso?

—En una bastante buena, y no, no le abandoné. Tan sólo tiene once meses, por Dios Santo. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar sin mí? Me necesita.

Bella la contempló en silencio, recorriendo con una mirada despectiva su delgada figura, y ella se encogió, deseando haberse puesto cualquier cosa menos la falda hippy naranja y la camiseta de tirantes amarilla. Con el pelo recogido en una coleta con una goma amarilla, y los largos pendientes y el collar de cuentas que uno de los artistas le había hecho, era la antítesis de la mujer elegante y sofisticada que Edward admiraba, mujeres como la tal Rosalie Hale

—No eres tan indispensable como piensas —dijo él cortante—. Pronto se olvidaría de ti y, en lugar de una madre, tendría un padre. Sin embargo —continuó, ignorando la angustia de Bella—, admito que lo mejor para Ethan es que formes parte de su vida, al menos por ahora.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

—Quiere decir que la situación podría cambiar según vaya creciendo pero, por el momento, es un bebé y, naturalmente, depende de ti. Esa es la única razón por la que he decidido llevarte con nosotros —la informó con un frío tono de voz, y Bella se quedó con los ojos como platos.

—Perdona que no salte de alegría, pero no me apetece volver. Estoy contenta con mi vida tal y como es, sin ti. De hecho —subrayó—, nunca he estado más feliz —al hablar cometió el error de mirarle, y se ruborizó al sentir la involuntaria reacción de su cuerpo a aquel encanto seductor. No quería sentirlo, no quería sentir aquella irresistible y casi obsesiva atracción sexual. Y lo peor era, que él era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre ella.

—Se me ocurren varias ideas para tenerte contenta —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que hacía que a Bella le dieran ganas de darle un tortazo—. No recuerdo haber tenido ningún problema para satisfacerte cuando nos casamos. Lo último que le faltaba era que le recordaran su total y completa debilidad en lo que a él se refería. Una mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, y podía hacer con su cuerpo, desesperado por sentirse poseído, lo que quisiera. Había sido poco más que una esclava sexual, pensó avergonzada, y él había ejercido su poder sobre ella sin medida, sometiéndola a su voluntad con una facilidad vergonzosa. Pensó que Edward debía de estar jugando a algún juego cruel con ella. Su insinuación de que podía hacerla feliz acostándose con ella era su forma despreciable de recordarle su vulnerabilidad en lo que se refería a él. No le sorprendía que con su increíble aspecto y su magnetismo sexual hubiera tenido tal control sobre ella durante una época, pero había cambiado durante el año que habían estado separados. Había madurado y controlado sus emociones, se había liberado del encanto y se negaba a caer bajo el hechizo de nuevo.

Ethan la miraba, y la belleza de su sonrisa le partió el corazón. No se daba cuenta de la amargura que existía entre sus padres, una amargura que, si volvían juntos a la fuerza, sólo conseguirían ahondar. Por el momento era sólo un bebé, pero al crecer se daría cuenta de que sus padres se detestaban, y sufriría por ello.

—Esto es ridículo —susurró—. Por el bien de nuestro hijo, ¿no podemos darnos tregua y esperar conseguir un divorcio amistoso, en lugar de pelearnos por él? Lo más importante es criar a Ethan lo mejor que podamos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y es por lo que no habrá ningún divorcio. Nuestro hijo se merece ser criado por dos padres que le aman, aunque no se amen mutuamente. Seguirás siendo mi esposa, _chérie_, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y no cometas ningún error —le advirtió con determinación—, será un verdadero matrimonio, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—No esperarás que… me acueste contigo —balbuceó Bella, temporalmente enmudecida por la ira producida por el significado de aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué no? Puede que nuestro matrimonio tenga sus problemas pero el sexo siempre ha sido bueno entre nosotros. Has sido la amante más receptiva que he conocido —le dijo, causando cierta conmoción y tristeza en ella por la forma tan indiferente en que hablaba de algo que había sido tan preciado para ella.

—Bueno, te tomaré la palabra en vista de tu experiencia, pero me temo que ésa no sea una experiencia que yo quiera repetir.

—¿De veras, _ma petite_? —el repentino regocijo de su voz la enfureció—. El tiempo lo dirá, aunque espero que no sea mucho. La paciencia no es una de mis mayores virtudes.

—Antes me moriría que volver a soportar tus caricias —dijo Bella apretando los puños y sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en la subsiguiente humillación si alguna vez bajara la guardia.

—No bromees con esas cosas, sobre todo porque ambos sabemos que mientes —le dijo mirándola, y ella volvió la cabeza bruscamente, asustada por el rencor de sus ojos—. Puede que te hayas envuelto en un manto de timidez como una monja se envuelve en su hábito, pero en la cama eras muy fulana. No es que me queje —añadió suavemente cuando ella se volvió a mirarle pasmada y dolida—. Puede que esté dispuesto a aguantar tu presencia en mi vida por el bien de Ethan, pero creo que tengo derecho a ciertas compensaciones —se volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, y durante el momento de silencio que siguió, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando su duro perfil.

Con un sentimiento de dolor y pánico, se dio cuenta de que, realmente, la odiaba. Durante los escasos meses que compartieron después de casarse, ella pudo entrever esa vena despiadada en su trato en los negocios. Bajo su carismático encanto se escondía una despiadada indiferencia hacia cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y, a pesar de su insistencia en que su matrimonio continuara, veía en Bella a un enemigo. Por un momento se acobardó, pero de alguna parte salió al rescate su orgullo y levantó la barbilla.

—En realidad no quieres que vuelva, ni jugar a la familia feliz con Ethan. Tengo la intención de pedir el divorcio, Edward, y lucharé con uñas y dientes por mi bebé. Nunca lo quisiste, y puedo demostrar que mientras estuve embarazada tú estabas demasiado ocupado acostándote con tu maldita secretaria como para interesarte por tu futuro hijo o por mí. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ethan, ¿verdad? —siguió presionándole, ignorando la creciente tensión de su mandíbula, señal de su creciente furia—. Se trata de tu obsesión por ganar, tu necesidad de ejercer tu poder. No me querías y, quizás, te habrías divorciado de mí en su momento, pero no puedes soportar que fuera yo la que te dejara. Te desafié, y ahora quieres castigarme reclamando al niño que nunca quisiste que naciera.

—¡Basta! —su voz estalló como el chasquido de un látigo al volver la cabeza para mirar a Bella, y ella se estremeció visiblemente, pero se negó a bajar la mirada. Hubo un tiempo en que se había sentido intimidada por él, pues su falta de autoconfianza no estaba a la altura de la brillante mente y agudeza de Edward, pero ahora tenía que luchar por Ethan, así que miró enfurecida a través del coche, decidida a no dejarse intimidar—. ¡_Mon Dieu_! Has desarrollado una lengua viperina. Estoy intentando ser justo, que es bastante más de lo que mereces, puesto que nunca me dedicaste la misma consideración. Me robaste a mi hijo y lo escondiste. Déjame que te aclare algo de una vez por todas, Bella. Siempre he querido un hijo, y he anhelado tener al bebé en mis brazos, pero todos estos meses me has negado incluso las noticias sobre su existencia. Ahora, por fin, le he encontrado y nada en este mundo hará que le deje marchar de nuevo. Si insistes en solicitar el divorcio, no te lo impediré, pero lucharé por Ethan con todos los medios a mi disposición, que económicamente son considerables. Si quieres guerra, adelante, pero espero que tengas estómago para ello, porque será una guerra que yo ganaré.

La lujosa tapicería de cuero del coche, el chófer uniformado y el discreto pero bien aprovisionado bar indicaban un nivel económico que haría de cualquier batalla legal entre ellos una pérdida de tiempo. Edward podía permitirse a los mejores abogados y, si decidía conseguir la custodia de Ethan, ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad, al menos por el momento. Edward, como siempre, había ganado, y eso la enfurecía.

—Te odio —dijo, y él se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy destrozado, _chérie_, pero no te forzaré a soportar mi compañía. Si Ethan y lo que es mejor para él no pueden ser tu prioridad, entonces mejor que te vayas ahora. No tienes más que decirlo, y le diré al conductor que pare y te deje en cualquier parte.

Bella echó un vistazo al inhóspito y desértico paisaje. La carretera, vacía, se deslizaba entre sobresalientes pedruscos y enormes cactus y, de nuevo, se apoderó de ella el miedo.

—No nos abandonarías aquí, a kilómetros de cualquier lugar —susurró, y Edward le dedicó una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya te he dicho que, de ahora en adelante, Ethan se queda conmigo. Pero tú eres libre de ir a donde quieras y cuando quieras, _mon amour._

—No me llames así —dijo bruscamente, apretando los puños en respuesta a las indiferentes palabras de amor que, incluso ahora, tenían el poder de hacerla anhelar la luna. Nunca había sido su amor—. Tu crueldad es absolutamente increíble —susurró, y él soltó una carcajada.

—El que me acuses de crueldad cuando tú me robaste a mi hijo también resulta increíble, pero créeme, Bella, no perdono fácilmente, y nunca, olvidó —el rencor apenas disimulado de su voz la sacudió, y suspiró profundamente mientras se concentraba en el paisaje que discurría ante ella.

Lentamente, su pánico se fue desvaneciendo al imaginarse el ajetreado aeropuerto. En teoría, Edward iba a volar a Inglaterra, pero apenas podría obligar a ella y a Ethan a subir al avión. Si se mantenía alerta, habría una oportunidad para arrebatarle a su hijo y escapar.

Trató de relajarse, pero en el tenso silencio, sus ojos se volvieron involuntariamente hacia el hombre cuya presencia dominaba el coche para examinar su perfil. Sus facciones podrían haber sido esculpidas por uno de los grandes maestros clásicos. Aunque tenía treinta y muchos, su piel blanca se extendía tersa sobre su rostro, y no tenía ni rastro de canas en su espeso pelo cobrizo. Bella cerró los ojos al recordar el tacto de sus dedos, sus labios, que se deleitaban recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y su lengua, ese malvado instrumento de placer durante las largas horas de amor que la dejaban completamente saciada. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Fue en las primeras embriagadoras semanas de su matrimonio, cuando casi se convence de que había acertado casándose con el enigmático francés y que algún día aprendería a amarla como ella le amaba a él. Su ilusión saltó por los aires rápidamente. Pasaron el primer fin de semana después de su boda en París, demasiado absorbidos por su pasión mutua para hacer turismo. Al volver a Londres, Edward la tomó en brazos cuando subían en el ascensor que les llevaba a su lujoso ático, pero en lugar de llevarla directamente al dormitorio, vaciló en la entrada al acercarse a saludarles la mujer más guapa que Bella había visto jamás.

Rosalie Hale, una ex modelo famosa en el mundo entero, era la cuñada de Edward, y su asistente personal. Era exquisita, no había otra palabra mejor para describirla, y Bella se sintió inmediatamente torpe, consciente de que su cadena de tiendas de ropa no estaba a la altura de los trajes de diseño de Rosalie. Al principio, se había dejado llevar por su aparente simpatía. Al haber pasado su niñez a la sombra de sus hermanas, le faltaba confianza en sí misma, y había seguido a Rosalie a todas partes como un perrito faldero. Había buscado su opinión en todo, desde ropa y maquillaje, hasta los problemas que estaban surgiendo en su matrimonio, y le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Rosalie era el origen de muchos de esos problemas.

Pero tenía que admitir que no podía echarle toda la culpa a Rosalie. Su propia inseguridad y falta de confianza tampoco habían ayudado, así como tampoco había ayudado la toma de conciencia de que Edward Cullen era incapaz de amar a nadie. Desestimó sus sospechas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con su secretaria personal diciéndose que ya era hora de que madurara y dejara de comportarse como una niña. En su interior, Bella aceptó que él nunca había sentido más que cariño, y ahora tenía la prueba de que sus razones para tomarla como esposa habían sido bastante más prosaicas que el amor.

Con un suspiro, se volvió para ver a Edward observando a Ethan. Parecía completamente absorto, como si no pudiera apartar la mirada de su hijo, pero debió de sentir su estrecha vigilancia, porque levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una dura mirada. Su orgullo le decía que se diera la vuelta, pero se sentía atrapada por la sensualidad que emanaba de él. Se concentró en sus labios, recordando su sabor, su roce. De repente, el aire dentro del coche se hizo sofocante a pesar del aire acondicionado, y pequeñas perlas de sudor se formaron sobre su labio superior. Sacó la lengua discretamente para atrapar las saladas perlas con la punta. Edward entrecerró los ojos al ver el nervioso movimiento de su lengua, y ella sintió que podía leer sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? La detestaba, su desprecio era patente en su fría mirada. Sólo la toleraba por el bien de su hijo, así que ¿por qué la consumía ese deseo salvaje de sentir sus labios? Le odiaba, odiaba ese poder despiadado, pero parecía que su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia. Finalmente, consiguió apartar la mirada. Edward era un embustero y le había roto el corazón. Por su propio bien era importante que lo recordara.

—No me mires así —le exigió, tratando de refugiarse en su ira—. Perdiste el derecho a mirarme como si fueras mi dueño cuando ampliaste las funciones de tu asistente _personal_.

—Veo que aún te ciegan tus ridículas inseguridades —murmuró Edward. Siempre había sido enormemente insegura, especialmente en lo que a él se refería, y odiaba el hecho de que él fuera consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

Con Bella dándole la espalda, la mirada de Edward se posó en la curva de su mejilla y en su pequeña oreja. Un largo pendiente resaltaba la fina columna de su cuello. Su cabello castaño recogido la hacía enormemente joven. Unos pocos mechones rizados le caían sobre la mejilla, y tuvo que esforzarse para no apartárselos para agarrarle la barbilla y girar su rostro hacia el suyo. ¿Qué estaba pensando?, se reprendió. Aquella mujer, su esposa, le había abandonado sin mirar atrás, provocando toda clase de cotilleos y especulaciones entre la sociedad londinense. Él se había quedado aterrorizado, sin saber si estaría viva o muerta, pero resultaba que todos esos meses había estado viviendo bastante cómodamente en su refugio español.

Su acusación de que no quería a aquel hijo era ridícula. Había deseado aquel niño con intensidad, pero también había sentido miedo de que la misma historia se repitiera otra vez, y eso había hecho que se mostrara distante. Pero su desinterés le había costado caro. Suspiró profundamente, y miró al niño que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sillita de bebé. Ethan, su hijo. Aún le parecía increíble que aquel precioso bebé de enormes ojos fuera de su propia sangre, pero no había duda de su parecido. Le acarició los sedosos rizos, del mismo color de su cabello, y cuando Ethan levantó sus largas pestañas para mirarle con unos enormes ojos verdes, fue como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo. Su hijo, el niño que temía no ver jamás. Le quiso inmediatamente, y sintió una oleada de adoración recorriéndole, y se juró que nada volvería a separarle de aquel niño jamás.

—Se parece a ti —dijo Bella de mala gana al ver a Ethan sonriendo a su padre. Desde el momento en que su hijo abrió los ojos y la miró, se sorprendió de su parecido con Edward. Era como si el destino estuviera de parte de el, decidido a que no fuera olvidado.

Ethan observaba al extraño. Con sólo un año, ya sabía distinguir a quien le gustaba de quien no le gustaba, y Bella se sintió celosa cuando extendió sus brazos regordetes hacia Edward. ¿La traicionarían todos los hombres Cullen?, se preguntaba amargamente. Y enseguida descartó aquella mezquina idea. Quería que Ethan tuviera una buena relación con su padre y parecía que ahora Edward también compartía ese deseo. Quizás cuando se hubiera calmado podría abordar el tema del divorcio de nuevo. Estaba segura de que no la quería como su esposa, y si le aseguraba su voluntad de compartir la custodia de Ethan, podrían separarse de manera amistosa.

—Ethan y yo tenemos un billete de avión para un vuelo a Londres esta tarde —murmuró—. Sería una tontería desperdiciar esos billetes pero me reuniré contigo tan pronto como sea posible… mañana si quieres —añadió cuando no recibió respuesta de Edward, que simplemente la observaba.

—No le llevo a Londres —respondió finalmente, y ella se quedó mirándole confundida,

—¿Entonces adónde vas? —odiaba la casa de Edward en Chelsea, pues tenía el mismo encanto que la sala de espera de la consulta de un dentista, y nunca se había sentido en casa en ella. Pero Edward siempre había parecido encontrarse a gusto allí.

—A Francia. Ethan es un Cullen, mi hijo y heredero. Será criado en mi tierra natal, como es natural —la informó, sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiera alguna duda al respecto.

—Naturalmente —dijo ella sarcásticamente—, pero ¿qué pasa con mi tierra natal? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que a mí me gustaría criarle en Inglaterra?

—Pero no lo estabas haciendo —señaló suavemente—. Por alguna extraña razón, parece que pensabas que el mejor lugar para nuestro hijo era una comuna de artistas en medio del desierto en España. Pero de ahora en adelante, disfrutará de los beneficios de su herencia en mi _château_ en el Valle del Loira. Los Cullen son una antigua familia francesa. Estoy seguro de que no querrías privarle de sus derechos de nacimiento, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un _château_. Otra cosa más que no mencionaste. ¿Y qué pasa con su herencia británica? —argumentó Bella, asediada de nuevo por el pánico ante la expresión de determinación de Edward—. Los Dwyer también son una familia antigua. Heston Grange ha sido su residencia durante cientos de años hasta que tú lo compraste. Dime —inquirió con una risa falsa—, ¿sabías que mis padres siempre habían esperado que una de sus hijas se casara contigo para que los Dwyer pudieran mantener algún vínculo con la herencia de la familia? ¿Te ofrecieron Heston por parte de su valor si accedías a casarte con una de nosotras? Y si eso es verdad, Edward, ¿por qué demonios me elegiste a mí? Yo era la menos atractiva, la Dwyer más apagada, la que pasaba más tiempo en casa con los caballos que con la gente. Mis hermanas son guapas, listas y sofisticadas, cualquiera de ellas habría sido una esposa más apropiada para ti, pero supongo que pensaste que yo era más fácil de manipular, la que tenía menos probabilidades de armar un escándalo cuando retomaras la relación con tu amante —a los veinte años había sido una persona tímida y carente de confianza, incapaz de ocultar su amor por aquel guapo y enigmático francés que había alterado sus vidas. Pero para él, Bella había sido el títere en un juego mucho más serio.

—Siempre te has infravalorado —murmuró Edward secamente al mirar el rostro sonrojado y los enormes ojos marrones de Bella—. Admito que hubo una serie de razones por las que te elegí…

—Todas relacionadas con el dinero y el prestigio, ninguna con el amor —terminó Bella. No quería escuchar cada frío y calculador detalle de por qué había decidido casarse con ella. Ya sabía que había sido porque sus padres le habían ofrecido Heston Grange a un precio exageradamente reducido si se casaba con una de las hermanas Dwyer, para así mantener el lazo familiar con su herencia. Se sintió como una yegua vendida con una dote apropiada. Pero Edward ni siquiera la había querido por su capacidad para procrear. Nunca había querido niños, lo que hacía su repentina determinación por ganar la custodia de su hijo más sorprendente aún.

—Ethan es un Cullen —repitió Edward con cabezonería—, y desde ahora el _château_ Montiard será su hogar, no un mugriento lugar cualquiera en medio de la nada.

—Santa Antonia no está mugriento. El cortijo es precioso, y a Ethan le encantaba.

—¿De veras? —Edward elevó las cejas mientras murmuraba con ironía—: Debe de ser un prodigio infantil para poder expresar sus opiniones cuando ni siquiera ha cumplido el año. Dime, _chérie_, ¿qué habrías hecho si hubiera enfermado? El hospital más cercano está a kilómetros de distancia. Para alguien que expresa tanta devoción maternal, pareces tener poca consideración por su bienestar.

—Claro, tú eres un experto en cuidados infantiles —dijo Bella furiosa—. Ethanestaba perfectamente cuidado, pero no es fácil ser madre soltera, y la ayuda de otros miembros de la comunidad era bienvenida.

—Has sido madre soltera por propia elección —señaló duramente—, pero jamás le diste elección a Ethan. Le forzaste a vivir su vida con un solo padre, y me negaste relación alguna con mi hijo. Ahora te ha llegado el turno de sufrir a ti —le dijo, provocando un escalofrío en ella con el desprecio de su mirada.

—Por Dios Santo, ¿no podemos comportarnos como adultos en esto? —gritó desesperada, y él soltó una áspera carcajada.

—Sería la primera vez para ti, _chérie_, eso tenlo por seguro, pero me temo que me has empujado más allá de los límites de la razón. Ahora que tengo a mi hijo, no tengo intención de alejarme de él, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

El coche estaba disminuyendo la marcha, y Bella miró por la ventanilla buscando las señales de llegada al aeropuerto, pero no vio ninguna. Cruzaron las puertas de lo que parecía un aeropuerto privado. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que Edward tenía su propio avión privado? No había bullicio, ni colas en las mesas de facturación, donde podría haber habido una oportunidad para tomar a Ethan en brazos y salir corriendo. El avión de Edward estaba preparado y esperando en la pista. El pánico la invadió. Edward había dicho que estaba dispuesto a llevarla al _château_ por el bien de su hijo, pero ¿podía forzarla a retomar su papel de esposa? Dejó su orgullo a un lado, y se quedó mirando a Edward suplicante en el momento en que el coche se detenía.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —le rogó—. No puedo vivir sin Ethan, pero tampoco contigo. Tienes que ser capaz de verlo.

—Estoy seguro de que, si tienes algún sentido de la justicia, debes ser capaz de ver que ahora es mi turno de tenerle —respondió Edward fríamente—. Ethan se viene conmigo, con o sin ti.

—¡Pero tú no lo querías! —gritó Bella, elevando la voz con frustración—. Desde el momento en que supiste que estaba embarazada dejaste claro que no tenías interés por ninguno de los dos. Te ibas a dormir a otro dormitorio, si venías a casa —le recordó—. No te implicaste en mi embarazo. Ni siquiera apareciste por el hospital para la ecografía. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cómo me sentí aquella mañana? —le preguntó con amargura al recordarlo—. El hecho de que pasaras la noche con Rosalie era imperdonable, pero pensé que… esperaba que nuestro hijo te importara lo suficiente como para querer ver su primera fotografía. Me senté en la sala de espera sola, rodeada de felices parejas ilusionadas, y rogando por que aparecieras —susurró con voz entrecortada—. Cada vez que decían mi nombre, dejaba que otra persona pasara en mi lugar hasta que ya no quedó nadie, sólo yo y una amable enfermera que intentó bromear sobre que los hombres eran terribles cronometradores. Pero tú no te habías equivocado de hora, ¿verdad, Edward? Simplemente no te importábamos ni el bebé ni yo, y por eso me fui. Sabía que ya no era bienvenida.

—Eso no es verdad —empezó él, con una mezcla de emociones en el rostro que Bella ya se negaba a intentar descifrar.

—Sí lo es —gritó enfadada—. No necesitaba más pruebas de tu indiferencia. ¿Cómo puedes culparme ahora por dudar de tus motivos? —terminó con voz entrecortada.

Edward se detuvo un momento al abrir la puerta. Bella parecía tan joven e inocente como el primer día que le miró y una flecha le atravesó el corazón. Durante el año pasado, había tratado de convencerse muchas veces de que la detestaba, pero ahora que le miraba con esos expresivos ojos marrones, en los que entreveía su vulnerabilidad, se le oprimió el corazón. Tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, una secuela de su niñez, y que sus secretos temores le habían hecho parecer frío y poco comunicativo. No había olvidado la ecografía. Por Dios, habría dado cualquier cosa por estar con ella, pero Rosalie tuvo un ataque de angustia, y él se sintió dividido a la hora de atender las dos urgencias. Para cuando consiguió llamar para explicar cuál era la situación, Bella ya se había ido al hospital. Llegó demasiado tarde, pero en aquel entonces no se dio cuenta de la dimensión del daño que su decisión había causado y nunca trató de arreglar las cosas.

—Espera aquí mientras veo si todo está preparado —gruñó al salir del coche—. He contratado a una niñera para cuidar de Ethan. Será mejor que la conozca antes de subir al avión.

—No necesita niñera —señaló Bella bruscamente—. Yo puedo cuidarle sola perfectamente.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Tienes que protestar absolutamente por todo? —ya estaba cruzando la pista, y ella no dejó de observarle mientras le subía la adrenalina al golpear con los nudillos el cristal que la separaba del chófer para llamar su atención. Pensaba que lo más probable era que fuera un coche alquilado, y que el conductor fuera español.

—Por favor, póngase en marcha —le pidió en un tono de seguridad que no reflejaba el miedo que sentía en su interior. Los meses que había pasado en España le habían permitido adquirir cierta fluidez en el idioma, y sonrió tranquilizadoramente al conductor—. Ha habido un cambio de planes, y el señor Cullen desea que me lleve al aeropuerto internacional.

—Sí, señora —respondió el joven chófer devolviéndole la sonrisa con un brillo de osadía en los ojos que no se esforzó en ocultar. El coche empezó a deslizarse, y ella dio un profundo suspiro.

—Tan rápido como pueda, por favor —pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward debió de desplazarse a la velocidad de la luz, y ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Zorra —maldijo con la cara contraída por la ira. Le gritó al conductor que parara el motor, y rápidamente soltó el cinturón de seguridad de Ethan para tomarlo en sus brazos—. Estaba dispuesto a ser justo, tratarte con un respeto que, claramente, no te mereces. Pero se acabó —gruñó al tiempo que la agarraba por el brazo.

—¿Va todo bien, _monsieur_ Cullen? —la mujer que había junto a las escaleras que conducían al avión parecía tranquila y profesional con su uniforme gris. Sería la niñera que había contratado Edward, pensó Bella, desesperada al tratar de librarse de sus garras—. ¿Me permite al bebé?

—_Merci _— Edward le pasó a Ethan para, inmediatamente, centrarse en Bella, viendo con sus oscuros ojos carentes de pasión una lágrima rodar por su rostro.

—No puedes hacer esto —susurró mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos.

—Mírame —y antes de poder darse cuenta de sus intenciones, su cabeza bloqueó la luz del sol. Sus labios, cálidos y tersos, forzaron a los suyos a abrirse. Bella estaba tan sorprendida, que simplemente se apoyó sobre su pecho ante el temor de que le fallaran las piernas. Fue tan rápido como cruel, y cuando la liberó, se quedó mirándole con sus dedos temblorosos sobre los labios. Por unos segundos se había apasionado, su cuerpo había reaccionado a su sexualidad, y sus mejillas ardían. El sabía el efecto que tenía sobre ella, sabía que durante esos pocos segundos la había hecho olvidar todo, incluso a su hijo, y el saber era poder.

—Quítame las manos de encima —exigió ella con la voz temblorosa de furia, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada.

—Eres una buena actriz, tengo que reconocerlo. Pero no me engañas, _chérie_. Te conozco demasiado bien, y no he olvidado lo que te complace —respiró junto a su oído, y el calor de su aliento le causó un temblor que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo—. Bienvenida, mi dulce esposa —la impulsó suavemente por la espalda para que subiera la escalerilla del avión.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio .!**

Disculpen la tardanzaaa, tuve un fin de semana un poco fuera de casa, ahora es que llegue y tuve tiempo para subir el capitulo =)

Por la espera subire 2 capitulos

P.D: a la chica que me pidió que no me retrasara, ( por cierto discúlpame pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre en estos momentos) créeme no lo hago por que si, sino que en mi casa hay un solo computador y tengo que pelearme con mis hermanos para utilizarlo, pero al mínimo espacio lo aprovecho, como ahora =)

**Disfruten y Gracias por leer =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward miró taciturno la copa vacía que había sobre la bandeja frente a él y, farfullando alguna palabrota, se bebió el contenido de un trago. A pesar de que raras veces bebía alcohol a plena luz del día, en ese momento necesitaba algo para anestesiar el efecto que Isabella tenía sobre él, y que siempre había tenido, aunque afortunadamente, parecía no ser consciente de que sus emociones estaban casi fuera de control. Ella estaba sentada frente a él en la parte delantera del avión, tratando de calmar a Ethan que, incómodo con el entorno, había decidido expresar su disgusto. La niñera que había contratado tenía un currículo impresionante en cuidado infantil, pero había sido incapaz de tranquilizar al bebé, que sólo había dejado de gritar en brazos de su madre.

—Me necesita —insistió Bella, y ahora que observaba a madre e hijo, Edward se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Estaba acunando a Ethan sobre su hombro mientras le cantaba una nana con su dulce y ronca voz, y Edward sintió un vuelco en el estómago al reconocer la familiar nana francesa que le traía recuerdos de su propia niñez.

No debió haberla besado. No debió ceder a su impulso de tomarla en sus brazos. Tenía que ir despacio y convencerla de que volver con él era lo mejor para todos ellos, no sólo para el bebé. El aún la deseaba, pero el destello de miedo de sus ojos cuando le vio le conmovió. Nunca había sido un ogro. No tenía razón para asustarse. Mientras la observaba, fue confusión más que ira lo que le invadió. Le había roto el corazón cuando su único crimen había sido temer por su seguridad. Estaba decidido a descubrir la verdadera razón por la que le había dejado, para poder volver a confiar en ella. Por el momento, se consoló pensando que la química que existió desde el momento en que se conocieron aún no se había extinguido. No estaba ciego, había visto el modo en que ella le miraba en el coche, y sabía que sentía el mismo tipo de primitiva atracción, y cuando la besó, sintió la respuesta a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarla. Volvió a poner la copa sobre la bandeja. Podía ser que tratara de convencerse de que despreciaba a Isabella, pero la pura verdad era que le había robado el corazón mucho antes de robarle a su hijo. Sus vidas estaban irremediablemente unidas para siempre.

Poco a poco, el llanto de Ethan fue cesando hasta quedarse dormido y, a regañadientes, Bella se lo devolvió a la niñera, quien volvió a ocuparse de él. Sin saber qué hacer, insegura de cuál era su función, miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca cuando Edward le hizo una señal para que se uniera a él.

—¿Por qué le has cantado en francés? —preguntó cuando se sentó junto a él, mirando con expresión insondable su pequeño cuerpo, su delicado rostro y el hombro desnudo que el tirante de su camiseta había dejado al descubierto al deslizarse por el brazo.

—Esperaba criarle entendiendo tanto inglés como francés —le explicó Bella, algo sonrojada mientras trataba de ajustar el tirante de su camiseta—. Una de las artistas de Santa Antonia era francesa y me enseñó algunas nanas —se mordió el labio inferior ante la imperdonable dureza del rostro de Edward—. Creía sinceramente que no le querías, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que le quisieras conocer, y le iba a decir a mi abogado que estaba conforme con compartir la custodia.

—¿Entonces por qué te escondiste en España? —preguntó impaciente.

—Estuve muy enferma después del nacimiento de Ethan. Fue un parto difícil, y tardé un poco en recuperarme. Me había instalado en el piso de mi amiga Alice mientras ella se dedicaba a crear su nueva escuela de cocina en Santa Antonia, y me invitó a España para que me recuperara. Estaba tan ocupada cuidando al bebé y ayudando a Alice, que el tiempo pasó muy rápido…

—¿Qué quieres decir con un parto difícil? ¿Quieres decir que hubo problemas?

—Fue un parto muy largo, treinta y ocho horas, y un bebé muy grande. Perdí mucha sangre —admitió Bella, y la expresión de Edward se ensombreció. Debía haber estado allí con ella durante el parto para darle su apoyo. Era su esposa, la mujer que había jurado proteger, pero una vez más parecía que había fallado en su deber.

—Si te hubieras quedado conmigo, habrías recibido la mejor atención médica —murmuró en tono airado, tratando de disimular su dolor—. No tenías por qué haber sufrido, pero por despecho, por la ridícula necesidad de hacerme daño, pusiste en peligro tu vida y la de él.

—¡Hacerte daño! —Bella se quedó mirando a Edward con expresión de total incomprensión—. Cuando mencioné la idea de formar una familia, me dijiste con firmeza que no querías niños. La concepción de Ethan fue accidental, parece que los antibióticos que estaba tomando interfirieron con la píldora, pero tú te negaste a creerme. Recuerdo cuánto te enfadaste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada. No es algo fácil de olvidar para una recién casada.

—¡Por Dios! Era nuestra luna de miel —explotó Edward—, y no me lo dijiste, _chérie_, esperaste a llegar a una remota isla en medio del Océano Indico para desmayarte, y fueron los servicios de emergencia que te llevaron en helicóptero al hospital quienes me lo dijeron —no pudo reprimir una sacudida al rememorar el momento en que levantó su cuerpo inerte y echó a correr por la playa, pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Realmente pensó que iba a perderla, lo cual fue tan devastador como la toma de conciencia de lo mucho que le importaba. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir al dolor de otra pérdida. Después de quedar claro que no estaba en peligro, se recluyó en sí mismo para protegerse. No quería amarla, porque el amor dolía.

—No sabía que estaba embarazada. Fue tan inesperado para mí como para ti —murmuró Bella, pero él se dio la vuelta, abrió su ordenador portátil, y se sumergió en su trabajo.

Obviamente, no quería discutir el pasado, pensó Bella tristemente. Podía ser que se sintiera culpable por la forma en que la había tratado. No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Sabía por experiencia que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando trabajaba, así que se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, deseando que le resultara tan fácil como a él borrarle de sus pensamientos.

Al rememorar el primer encuentro con Edward, Bella recordó que debió de ser el único miembro de la familia Dwyer que olvidó la cena organizada en honor del potencial salvador de Heston. Llegó corriendo de los establos con los pantalones de montar, y se paró en seco, tremendamente avergonzada, al ver a sus elegantes hermanas y a su enfurecida madre, pero todo perdió importancia al ver a Edward Cullen por primera vez. Ya podía haberse hundido el mundo, pensó con una sonrisa al recordar que tuvo que apoyarse, literalmente, en el respaldo de una silla para sostenerse cuando él la examinó con aquella mirada gris, divertido por la evidencia del efecto que había causado en ella. Era el hombre más sexy que había conocido.

Consciente de la impaciencia de su madre, corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse y ponerse su vestido azul marino. Se pasó la tarde mirando disimuladamente a Edward, dejando que sus hermanas le impresionaran con su vivaz conversación. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo desesperado de sus hermanas por acaparar su atención, Bella le pilló mirándola varias veces durante la cena. El director de Cullens Developments se pasó toda la noche mirándola con una mezcla de diversión y una emoción indefinida en sus oscuros ojos grises.

—Tengo la impresión de que disfrutas más de la compañía de los caballos que de la de los humanos —señaló unos días después, al pasarse por sorpresa por los establos. Había aceptado la invitación de sus padres de quedarse en Heston para discutir los planes para una potencial adquisición, pero Isabella, demasiado tímida, había hecho lo imposible para evitarle. Al oír aquel acento francés, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y trató de medio esconder su rostro sonrojado tras la crin de su semental árabe, Kasim.

—Pienso que, en general, los caballos son menos complicados —admitió. Se quedó charlando unos minutos, mostrando un impresionante conocimiento sobre el mundo de los caballos, a pesar de que ella apenas abrió la boca. Debió de parecer una tonta pero, sorprendentemente, él volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, para pedirle que saliera a pasear a caballo con él. Fue durante esos felices paseos por el bosque cuando se enamoró de él.

Qué tonta había sido al creer que el carismático multimillonario francés podría interesarse en alguien como ella. El sentido común debía haberle advertido que debía de tener planes ocultos, sobre todo cuando le propuso matrimonio tan poco tiempo después de conocerse. Pero ignoró sus dudas, dejándose llevar por sus apasionados besos sobre el heno en el establo. Le encantaba la forma en que la hacía sentirse, le amaba y, sorprendentemente, parecía que él también la quería.

La boda, en los magníficos jardines de Heston Grange, fue de cuento de hadas, un sueño hecho realidad, que duró hasta el primer fin de semana, cuando la llevó a París. Hasta la noche de bodas, ella había permanecido virgen, gracias al enorme autocontrol de Edward. El recuerdo de la forma en que le había hecho el amor por primera vez aún hacía que se le empañaran los ojos. Fue tan tierno, tan delicado, como si estuviera hecha de la más fina porcelana. Aquella ternura se transformó en fiera pasión, pero en lugar de asustarla, hizo que le amara aún más.

Por desgracia, la vuelta a Londres marcó el final de la fantasía. Edward siempre estaba ocupado, y con Rosalie y a Bella empezó a molestarle la estrecha relación de su esposo con la elegante estadounidense mientras trataba de encajar en su nueva vida. Con su creciente inseguridad aumentaron también las peleas, pero seis meses después de la boda, Edward le dijo que tenía un respiro en el trabajo y que se iban de luna de miel tardía. Tendría que haber sido el momento ideal para reparar los agujeros de su matrimonio, pero las náuseas que llevaba sintiendo en las últimas semanas aumentaron, y al llegar a su destino perdió el conocimiento como resultado de la deshidratación y de las hormonas, según dijo el doctor antes de lanzar la bomba de que estaba embarazada. Una mirada al rostro conmocionado de Edward fue suficiente para saber que el cuento de hadas había terminado. Su matrimonio murió en el momento en que él se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

—Aterrizaremos en una hora —la informó Edward en un tono frío y cortante, pero sin apenas levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador—. Estoy Seguro de que recuerdas dónde está el baño.

—No lo necesito, gracias —replicó ella. Entonces sí levantó la vista para mirarla con desprecio.

—Tienes que arreglarte —le dijo sin rodeos—. Tu equipaje está en el dormitorio. Espero que tengas algo menos llamativo que ponerte en esa maleta.

—Me temo que no —dijo Isabella con dulzura levantando la barbilla—. La maleta más grande está llena con la ropa de Ethan, y éste es uno de mis conjuntos más discretos.

—Entonces tenemos que ir de compras con urgencia. Pareces una vagabunda —le dijo, ignorando su expresión de ira—. Puede que tu llamativa ropa sea apropiada para una comuna de artistas, pero no eres una hippy, sino mi esposa, y espero que te vistas como tal.

—Vete al infierno. Prefiero pasear por ahí desnuda antes que permitir que me compres ropa.

—Una idea interesante para cuando estemos solos, pero no creo que los habitantes de la tranquila Montiard estén preparados para un comportamiento tan progresista.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que iba vestida de manera ostentosa, cuando lo que llevaba puesto era claramente barato? Su confianza cayó bruscamente. Había estado tan ocupada ayudando a Alice en el cortijo, que había recuperado su figura sin darse cuenta tras el parto, y había recibido con agrado la atención halagadora de un par de artistas de Santa Antonia. Sin embargo, Edward estaba normalmente rodeado de mujeres guapas a las que no les costaba ningún esfuerzo estar elegantes, y Bella se sintió de repente tan torpe como el día en que se conocieron. Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, consciente de que su reencuentro con Edward no se parecía en nada a sus sueños diurnos. A menudo había fantaseado con cruzarse con él en algún glamoroso evento, y se había imaginado increíblemente sexy, acompañada por su nuevo y guapo amante, mientras Edward la miraba, maldiciendo el haberla dejado marchar. El sueño resultó ser bastante irreal. El único hombre al que había deseado era tan indiferente con ella como cuando le dejó, por lo que resultaba ridículo sentirse tan dolida.

—No tengo intención de quedarme en tu c_hâteau_ ni un día más del necesario —le dijo en un tono helado—, y desde luego, no pasaré ni un minuto contigo a solas, así que puedes olvidarte de que comparta la cama contigo. No puedes forzarme a quedarme.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo insensible a su ira. El tono burlón de su voz hizo que ella explotara.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, encerrarme bajo llave en una torre de marfil mientras que recorres el mundo con tus interminables compromisos profesionales? Puede que un día vuelvas a casa para descubrir que he desaparecido llevándome a Ethan conmigo.

—Yo ni lo intentaría, _chérie_, porque te juro que te perseguiré, y cuando te encuentre, desearás no haberte cruzado conmigo jamás.

El tono divertido de su voz había desaparecido. Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward hablaba en serio. Había dejado claro que sólo se la llevaba a Francia porque Ethan la necesitaba, pero parecía que tenía la intención de mantenerla prisionera. Murmurando algo sobre que necesitaba refrescarse, Isabella se puso en pie para dirigirse al baño contiguo al dormitorio para quedarse sola mientras pensaba en cómo su vida parecía desmoronarse. Le odiaba, pensó mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría y se soltaba el pelo. No sabía ni por qué se había molestado en hablar con él. Era inútil cuando estaba de mal humor, y tenía que haberse acordado de que en cualquier debate con él siempre salía herida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer tan segura de sí misma que había descubierto su valía entre los artistas de Santa Antonia? Unas horas antes se había sentido dueña de su vida, preparada para encontrarse con Edward y ofrecerle la oportunidad de tener una relación con su hijo, pero ahora él era quien llevaba las riendas.

Cuando salió del baño, se lo encontró echado en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza, y mirándola como si fuera un jeque examinando a su nueva concubina. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. Bella cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la última vez que le había visto tendido en aquella cama, desnudo, disfrutando del contacto de su cuerpo, de las caricias eróticas. Al abrir los ojos, y encontrarse con los suyos, se sonrojó.

—Agradecería algo de privacidad —le dijo fríamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Puede que demostrar algo —respondió con voz apenas audible—, o quizás se trate simplemente de que no puedo mantenerme alejado, lo cual me convierte en un tonto —dijo con una carcajada.

—No te entiendo, hablas en clave —inconscientemente se había acercado a la cama, atraída mortalmente como una polilla hacia la luz y, de repente, él alargó la mano y atrapó su muñeca.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —la pregunta sorprendió a Bella, pero no tanto como cuando se incorporó para sentarse al borde de la cama y la sentó a ella sobre su regazo.

—Ya sabes por qué —balbuceó. Podía sentir la calidez de sus piernas a través de la falda. A esa escasa distancia, sus labios eran una cruel tentación contra la que tenía que luchar a toda costa.

—Quiero que me lo expliques —dijo, pero la fuerza con la que sus manos se aferraban a su cintura contradecía la suavidad de su tono, haciendo que Bella tragara saliva con nerviosismo.

—Ya no aguantaba más tus humillaciones.

—¿Cuándo te he humillado? —gruñó, y ella se encogió al sentir sus dedos pellizcando su piel—. Me dejaste sin siquiera mirar atrás. ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida desde tu espectacular desaparición? Éramos una pareja aparentemente feliz, esperando el nacimiento del primer hijo y, de repente, desapareces dejando una breve nota diciendo que me dejabas sin más explicaciones, ni información sobre cuándo o si volverías. Pasaron las semanas, y se hizo patente que no sabía dónde estabas —por primera vez, Isabella empezó a darse cuenta del grado de su cólera.

—Podrías haber dicho a la gente que estaba visitando a mi familia en Hampshire.

—Tu egoísmo es increíble —le dijo cortantemente y con mirada mordaz—. Ni siquiera pensaste en tu familia. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que también estarían preocupados por ti?

—Mi madre sabía que teníamos problemas en nuestro matrimonio. Le dije que pasaría una temporada con unos amigos, y no le hizo mucha gracia. Me dijo que los millonarios no crecen en los árboles y que era tonta. Por lo visto, no es raro que los hombres tengan aventuras cuando sus esposas están embarazadas —su mirada dejaba claro que no compartía la opinión de Renee—. Tenía pruebas de que habías pasado la noche con Rosalie, y la idea de tu traición me enfermaba hasta el punto que no podía quedarme contigo ni un minuto más simulando un matrimonio perfecto.

—Nunca me he acostado con ella. Fueron imaginaciones tuyas —dijo con resolución.

—Pasaste la noche con ella al volver de Australia. Llamaste a tu ama de llaves para decir que habías retrasado tu vuelo veinticuatro horas, pero nunca recibí el mensaje y fui al aeropuerto para recogerte. Te vi, Edward —dijo amargamente, tratando de luchar contra el dolor que el recuerdo le producía—. A ti y a Rosalie. Tú no me viste. La rodeabas con tu brazo, y era evidente que mentiste sobre tus planes de vuelo para pasar una noche con ella. No soy estúpida.

—¿Y por eso me dejaste? ¿Me perdí el primer año de vida de mi hijo por una confusión de vuelos? —dijo con incredulidad—. Tenía razones para mentir sobre el día de llegada, razones que te habría explicado si me hubieras dado la oportunidad. Pero en lugar de eso, te fugaste con mi hijo. ¿Me hiciste pasar por un infierno durante meses y aún te preguntas por qué estoy enfadado? —parecía a punto de estallar.

—Sé lo que vi —murmuró con cabezonería—. Compartías con Rosalie un grado de intimidad que excluía a cualquier otra persona, incluso a mí.

—Es mi cuñada. La conozco desde hace años y le tengo cariño. Lo pasó muy mal cuando Emmet se mató, sobre todo porque ella conducía el coche, y se culpaba por el accidente —con la mano en su barbilla la obligó a mirarle, y Bella se sorprendió por el empeño en que le creyera.

Era la primera vez que hablaban de Rosalie de esa manera, la primera vez que ambos escuchaban. Hasta entonces, ella había permitido que sus sospechas sobre la relación que mantenía con su asistente personal la amargaran hasta llegar al torrente de acusaciones que él se había negado a responder. Y él se había encerrado en sí mismo, y la había tratado con tal frialdad y desdén, que había hecho aumentar sus inseguridades, haciéndola sentirse cada vez más inútil.

—Te juro que nunca te he sido infiel, ni con Rosalie ni con ninguna otra persona —la intensidad con que lo dijo hizo que creciera una pequeña burbuja de esperanza en ella. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Habría malinterpretado los signos que apuntaban a su culpabilidad? Quizás había estado predispuesta a ello. En el fondo, siempre había pensado que en algún momento se cansaría de ella, y quizás estaba esperando a encontrar la señal de que se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella. Quizás había utilizado la excusa de su infidelidad para dejarle antes de que se cansara de ella, y si eso era así, ¿no le había robado el primer año de vida de su hijo por mero orgullo? Desde luego, no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante, y se movió, incómoda, sobre su regazo. Era difícil poder pensar correctamente en aquella posición tan íntima.

—Pero… ¿y la noche que pasaste en su piso? —preguntó, resistiéndose a aceptar que se había equivocado—. Sé que estuviste con ella.

—Correcto, me pasé la noche intentando dormir en un sofá diseñado para un enano, contando las horas para verte. Sabía que tenías la ecografía aquel día y, a pesar de tus acusaciones, estaba desesperado por ir contigo.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —dijo Bella en tono incrédulo, y él suspiró.

—Como sabes, Rosalie fue una modelo de primera clase y, como a muchas famosas, la prensa la persigue. El día que volvimos de Australia recibió el chivatazo de que algunas fotografías comprometedoras que se hizo cuando empezaba su carrera estaban circulando por Internet, junto con acusaciones de que iba borracha la noche del accidente. Estaba realmente turbada. Me pidió que me quedara con ella, y hablamos durante horas sobre Emmet y cuánto le echaba de menos. Quería ir al hospital contigo al día siguiente, pero temía dejarla cuando estaba hablando de terminar con su vida —no podía soportar la idea de otro suicidio sobre su conciencia, y se había visto forzado a elegir entre su esposa y su cuñada.

—Pero ¿por qué mentiste sobre el cambio de vuelo?

—Porque sabía que enseguida sacarías conclusiones erróneas. Tenía unas ganas desesperadas de verte después de tres semanas separados, pero Rosalie me necesitaba más que nunca y, Dios me perdone, no podía dejarla sola.

Tenía que estar diciendo la verdad. Nadie podía mentir de manera tan convincente, pensó Bella, y su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, a la vez que de desesperación por haberlo entendido todo erróneamente. Si se hubiera enfrentado a él en lugar de escapar para lamerse las heridas… Pero si de verdad Edward no sentía por su cuñada nada más que afecto, entonces, ¿por qué la había instalado en el piso de Chelsea poco después de que desapareciera, y por qué había permitido que Rosalie les echara á ella y a Ethan el día que había tratado de verle?

—Buen intento, Edward. Por un momento casi me convences.

—¿Dudas de mi palabra? —el tono de incredulidad de su voz habría resultado gracioso si Bella hubiera tenido ganas de reír, pero dudaba que pudiera volver a sonreír jamás. Edward era tan arrogante, pensó con enojo, por creer que aún era la chica tímida con la que se había casado.

—Dime una sola razón por la que tenga que creer en cualquier cosa que digas.

—Porque eres mi esposa.

—Puede que me casara contigo, pero nunca te di el derecho a decirme lo que debo pensar. Sé positivamente que mientes, ya no me puedes tomar el pelo. Ya no soy la debilucha que era.

—¿De verdad? Quizás debería ponerlo a prueba, _ma chérie_ —murmuró con voz suave como la seda—. Nunca me he podido resistir a un reto —ni a ella, pensó. ¡Cómo podía acusarle de mentir de esa manera! Había hecho lo posible por explicarle lo de Rosalie, pero haría el ridículo intentándolo de nuevo. Además, estaba cansado de hablar. Estaban en el mismo círculo vicioso que hacía un año, y hablar no les había llevado a ninguna parte tampoco. Sólo había un lugar en el que las vías de comunicación entre ellos eran claras y, a pesar de su indignación y oposición, podía ver la llamarada de deseo en sus ojos, y no la iba a defraudar. Se movió repentinamente y, antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, Edward la tumbó en la cama, atrapándola con su cuerpo encima.

—¡Déjame! —su ira fue moderada por otra emoción, más incómoda, al sentir el contacto de sus muslos con los suyos y recorrerla una sensación de ardor. Era tan masculino y hacía tanto tiempo que no había estado en sus brazos. Enseguida sintió cómo se difuminaba su resistencia, pero sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde para empujar sus hombros—. Tócame y grito —amenazó, y él se rió, agitando con su cálido aliento los mechones de pelo acaracolados junto a su oreja—. ¿Quieres que irrumpa la tripulación? —inquirió con desesperación al agarrarle Edward las muñecas por encima de su cabeza e inmovilizarla.

—Preferiría no tener público —dijo, y ella se quedó petrificada al ver su mirada ardiente, claro gesto de deseo. ¡Aún la deseaba! La idea debía haberla horrorizado, pero en su lugar, se le escapó un gemido, y los labios de Edward la atraparon. Para ser sincera, era lo que había deseado desde que le vio caminando hacia ella en Santa Antonia. Edward insistió en abrirse camino con su lengua entre sus labios, y lo consiguió, provocando otro gemido. El erotismo de sus besos hacía que Bella retorciera las caderas con inquietud contra la latente prueba de la excitación de Edward. Finalmente, Edward liberó sus labios, y empezó a recorrer el cuello con sus besos. Su camiseta de tirantes amarilla era una débil barrera de la que se deshizo rápidamente para quedarse mirando el sujetador de vivo color naranja que llevaba debajo.

—Una interesante combinación de colores.

—A mí me gusta.

—A mí me gustas más sin él —sus dedos ya lo habían desabrochado, y ella sofocó un grito al tiempo que él retiraba la prenda de encaje para dejar al descubierto sus pequeños y redondos pechos, que hormigueaban en anticipación de sus caricias.

—No sé a qué juegas, pero yo no quiero esto —Bella se resistía a dejarse llevar por el deseo que amenazaba con engullirla. Le miró ferozmente, y trató de liberar sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque mis caricias te enferman? —inquirió.

—Sí —murmuró con intensidad, pero en lugar de soltarla, sonrió irónicamente.

—Eres una mentirosa —agarró ambas muñecas con una sola mano, y deslizó la otra hacia su pecho, masajeándolo antes de frotar el pezón con su pulgar, y deleitarse viendo con aparente fascinación cómo se endurecía—. Y hablas demasiado —se burló cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi tranquila y obediente mujercita?

_¡Obediente!_ La hacía parecer una tonta sin cerebro, y detestaba pensar que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Le había amado tanto que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera, y él se había aprovechado de su debilidad por él ignorando despiadadamente sus sentimientos.

—He madurado, pero veo que tu actitud machista hacia nuestro matrimonio no ha mejorado.

—_Non_, exijo que mi esposa me pertenezca en exclusividad. Has vuelto a donde perteneces, _chérie_, a mi cama, y esta vez tengo la intención de asegurarme de que te quedes aquí.

La airada respuesta de Bella fue reprimida por sus labios. Para cuando Edward se apartó, Bella era un manojo de emociones, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus piernas mientras Edward agarraba su pecho, de piel lechosa, con su mano. Al sentir el cálido aliento de Edward sobre sus sensibles pechos, ahogó un grito. Empezó a dibujar círculos con su lengua, acercándose poco a poco al centro. Bella aguanta la respiración, deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo que continuara. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía soportar la espera, cubrió el pezón con sus labios. Inmediatamente notó una intensa sensación en el vientre, y se agarró a sus hombros en busca de apoyo al tiempo que él pasaba a dedicarle el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho.

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin él? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin el excitante placer que sólo él podía provocarle? ¿Y cómo podía recuperar algún vestigio de orgullo cuando estaba a punto de perder el control? Tenía que detener aquello antes de sufrir la terrible humillación de pedirle que la poseyera. La descarada traición de su cuerpo era el resultado de no hacer el amor durante todo un año, pensaba para justificarse mientras Edward deslizaba las manos por debajo de la falda, recorriendo sus piernas hasta llegar al corazón de su femineidad. Sus dedos sortearon hábilmente las bragas de encaje antes de tocarla con delicadeza.

Bella trató de apretar las piernas, decidida a denegarle el acceso, pero su reacción fue tardía, y sus dedos penetraron profundamente. Sus ojos brillaron triunfadoramente al descubrir que estaba húmeda y lista para él. Movió los dedos eróticamente, y ella apreté los dientes tratando de que su cuerpo no respondiera, pero la sensación era tal que empezó a notar cómo los primeros espasmos de placer tensaban los músculos de sus piernas. Instintivamente empezó a mover las caderas. Él continuó con aquellas caricias tan íntimas, cada vez más rápidas y profundas. Sus gemidos fueron ahogados por un beso interminable. Edward imitó con la lengua el movimiento rítmico de sus dedos hasta dejar a Bella sin energía sobre las almohadas, completamente agotada.

—Así que mis caricias te enferman, ¿no, _ma chérie_? Tienes una forma muy particular de demostrarlo — Edward se puso en pie y se quedó mirándola, dejando escapar una risa falsa al cruzar ella los brazos sobre su pecho. La falda estaba arremolinada a la altura de su cintura, y debía de tener una apariencia totalmente desarreglada, mientras que él parecía no tener ni un pelo fuera de sitio—. Me alegra saber que has dejado a un lado tus objeciones respecto a recuperar tu papel como mi esposa, pero aterrizaremos en cinco minutos. Te sugiero que te arregles antes de presentarte a mis empleados. Pareces un poco… aturdida, _ma petite_.

Resultaba imposible odiar a un hombre más de lo que ella odiaba y detestaba a Edward Cullen, decidió Bella mientras recogía su ropa, decidida a no volver a ponerse en esa situación. Prefería mudarse con el diablo a vivir con Edward en el _château_, pensó mientras volvía a su asiento con la cabeza alta. Ethan se había despertado y estaba sentado en las rodillas de su padre, mirándole con fascinación y, por primera vez, Bella apreció realmente hasta qué punto tenía Edward poder sobre ella. Por alguna razón había decidido, después de todo, que quería ser un padre para su hijo. Le había dicho que podía vivir en el _château_ mientras Ethan dependiera de ella, y serían años, pero ¿a qué edad dejaba de necesitar un crío a su madre? Nada haría que se alejara de su hijo, pero el coste para su autoestima podría ser inmenso, especialmente si Edward exigía que retomara su papel de esposa durante su estancia. No podía obligarla pero desde luego, acababa de demostrarle que no tema necesidad de hacerlo. Ella misma era su peor enemigo en lo que se refería a su marido, y desde ahora tendría que estar en guardia.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio .!**

Disculpen la tardanzaaa, tuve un fin de semana un poco fuera de casa, ahora es que llegue y tuve tiempo para subir el capitulo =)

Aqui esta el 2 capitulo del dia, por favooor dejen sus comentarioos para saber que les parece la historia

**Disfruten y Gracias por leer =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La región francesa del Loira era exuberante y verde, al contrario que el paisaje rocoso y árido al que Bella se había acostumbrado en Santa Antonia. El coche siguió el curso del río antes de que la carretera se empinara. Bella suspiró profundamente ante los imponentes muros de piedra gris que se levantaban frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres que Ethan se críe aquí? —preguntó al atravesar un arco de entrada abierto en medio de una muralla defensiva para entrar en un jardín—. Parece algo… medieval.

—Lo es. El _château_ Montiard fue construido en el siglo quince, aunque sólo se conservan la muralla exterior y las torres y las bodegas. Y la mazmorra —ella le miró sobrecogida, esperando ver alguna nota de humor en vano—. La residencia principal ha sido modernizada por expertos, y yo mismo he diseñado el cuarto de Ethan. No le faltará nada. El _château_ ha sido propiedad de la familia Cullen desde que lo adquirieron en 1506. Es la herencia de Ethan, algo que deberías entender, dados los estrechos lazos de tu familia con Heston Grange.

—¿Cómo lo consiguieron ? —preguntó con curiosidad, y Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me imagino que por la fuerza. Mis antecesores eran bandidos, aunque cuentan que Jean Cullen tenía algún tipo de información sobre el propietario original y le chantajeó para obtener su autorización para casarse con su hija. Dicen que la chica enloqueció al verse obligada a casarse con el bruto de Jean, y se negaba a acostarse con él. Como castigo, él la encerró e la torre más alta, pero en lugar de conseguir que se entregara a él, consiguió que se tirara desde la torre. Tienes suerte de no tener ese tipo de inhibiciones en lo que se refiere al sexo, _chérie_.

—Pobre chica —murmuró Bella, ignorando su gracia—. Ninguna mujer querría casarse, con un bárbaro por el que no siente respeto alguno — Bella, al ver la mandíbula de Edward tensarse, esperó que Edward estallara, pero en su lugar, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa reticente.

—_Touché, ma petite_. Has desarrollado una lengua afilada, pero déjame que te recuerde que estás en una posición un tanto frágil. Yo en tu lugar no haría que me enfadara.

—Por nada del mundo, soy consciente de que esperas que tu esposa sea obediente.

—Entonces no habrá problema para que nos llevemos bien.

Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, pensó Bella mientras le veía atravesar el jardín para saludar a una multitud de empleados uniformados reunidos en las escaleras principales. Sus secretarias y la niñera les habían seguido en otro coche desde el aeropuerto, y al desatar a Ethan de su silla para niños, apareció Liz Crawford alargando los brazos para hacerse cargo de él.

—El señor Cullen me pidió que llevara el bebé directamente a su cuarto mientras él le presenta al servicio —explicó disculpándose.

Durante la breve conversación en el vuelo desde España, Bella había desarrollado cierto afecto hacia ella. Le había explicado que había vuelto al cuidado infantil después de morir su marido, ya que sus hijas estaban ocupadas con sus propias vidas.

—Sé que nadie puede ocupar su lugar de madre de Ethan y que, por supuesto, quiere hacer todo lo posible por él —le había murmurado compasivamente—. Pero, su marido me ha explicado que ha estado enferma y los bebés pueden ser agotadores. Estoy aquí para ayudarla cuando lo necesite —de primeras, sonaba razonable, pero Bella tenía sus dudas. Liz era amable y comprensiva, pero al fin y al cabo debía responder ante Edward y seguir sus órdenes, incluso si implicaban ir separando inconscientemente a Ethan de su madre.

Cuando atravesó el jardín hacia donde estaban Edward y su servidumbre, temblaba, y deseó haberle obedecido y ponerse algo menos colorido. Se sentía como un pavo real en medio de un funeral con su falda naranja bailando con la brisa. Edward pensó que estaba más encantadora aún que cuando la conoció, si es que eso era posible. La luz del sol hacía su falda casi transparente, mostrando la silueta de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que no era el único en notarlo, y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a uno de los jóvenes solteros. Pero Bella, consciente de que los miembros del servicio de Edward sin duda esperaban que su esposa fuera elegante y sofisticada, se puso nerviosa y lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicar una tímida sonrisa al mayordomo, Philippe, quien junto con su mujer, Sylvie, y su hija, Simone, hacían funcionar el _château_.

—Al menos podrías intentar comportarte de una forma un poco más amable —masculló Edward mientras la escoltaba hacia la enorme entrada de suelo de mármol—. La familia de Philippe lleva trabajando aquí varias generaciones, y espero que los trates con la cortesía que se merecen, no como una arrogante princesa inglesa.

—No estaba siendo arrogante —se defendió Bella —, pero no estoy acostumbrada a vivir con una docena de criados. Costaba tanto mantener Heston Grange que mis padres sólo podían permitirse emplear a nuestra encantadora ama de llaves de toda la vida, Betty, no se cómo esperas que me comporte, ni cuál es mi papel en el _château_, me has presentado como tu esposa, pero aún no puedo creerme que esperes que retome la relación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Créelo, _ma petite_ —sugirió Edward, y Bella suspiró observando el enorme pasillo.

Aunque el _château_ parecía impresionante desde fuera, por dentro era ligero. La luz del sol entraba por las altas ventanas y se reflejaba en los suaves paneles de roble que cubrían parcialmente las paredes color crema. No era en absoluto frío y austero. Habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para convertirlo en una cómoda residencia familiar, y Bella enseguida se sintió en casa, lo cual resultaba curioso, puesto que siempre se había sentido incómoda en Heston. Pero no tenía sentido apegarse al _château_, pensó, puesto que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo. Recorrió con la mirada los muchos retratos que adornaban las paredes, algunos de los cuales eran claramente antiguos y, sin duda, impagables.

—Te presento a la familia —dijo Edward en tono sarcástico al seguir su mirada—. Hay retratos de cada uno de mis antepasados. El más reciente es el de mis padres.

Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, Esme, miraban a Isabella con desprecio, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Se trataba simplemente del estilo del cuadro, o eran verdaderamente tan fríos y antipáticos como aparentaban ser? Edward se parecía a su apuesto padre, pero los ojos de Carlisle carecían de emoción alguna, mientras que los de Edward ardían con fuego, normalmente causado por la ira contra ella, reconoció tristemente, aunque había habido momentos en el pasado en que la había mirado con una expresión de aparente ternura.

—¿Viven aquí, en el _château_? —preguntó con cierta tensión.

—Ambos fallecieron. Como habrás adivinado por el cuadro su matrimonio no fue muy feliz. Fue más bien un matrimonio de conveniencia entre dos familias con dinero. La familia de mi madre era dueña de los viñedos que actualmente forman parte de la finca Cullen.

—¿Pero no se amaban? —murmuró Bella, y Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Definitivamente no. Mi padre era un hombre frío y distante, mientras que mi madre era sensible y, en general, profundamente infeliz. La historia del viejo Jean le fascinaba hasta el punto de sentirse convencida de repetir la historia —las palabras tardaron unos segundos en cuajar en la mente de Bella.

—¿Quieres decir que saltó de una de las torres? ¡Qué horror! ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Unos quince, creo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. No recuerdo cuántos exactamente —pero Bella supo por su mirada que tenía grabado en su memoria cada detalle del trágico suceso.

—Es horrible —susurró—. No puedo creer que una madre dejara a su hijo solo —a los quince años, Edward seguramente hubiera necesitado el cariño y la protección de sus padres. Bella sentía el sufrimiento de Edward, sobre todo sabiendo que, a sus ojos, ella también le había quitado a su hijo. ¿Sería la tragedia de su pasado la razón de su resistencia a mostrar sus sentimientos?—Debió de ser bastante desagradable para el que la descubrió —añadió, y Edward se quedó mirándola, al tiempo que aparecía un ligero tic nervioso en su mejilla.

—Sí, no fue una escena muy bonita.

—¿Quieres decir que…? ¡Oh, Edward! —no importaba que fueran enemigos declarados. Todo lo que Bella podía ver ante sí era a un joven adolescente destrozado. El horrible suicidio de su madre debió de marcarle de por vida y, por la apariencia de su padre, debió de encontrar en él poca comprensión—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —murmuró, alargando una mano hacia él en un gesto involuntario, deseando consolarle—. En todos los meses que compartimos juntos, jamás mencionaste a tus padres —y ella había sido demasiado tímida e insegura como para entrometerse en su vida privada. Edward miró la mano sobre su brazo con una distante expresión que decía, claramente, que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, ni quería ni esperaba su simpatía Bella, con la sangre helada en las venas, retiró inmediatamente su mano. Cuando Edward se casó con ella, lo hizo con una extraña, y nada había cambiado más le valía recordarlo.

—Revelar el destino de las esposas Cullen el día de nuestra boda no me pareció muy apropiado, chérie. Los matrimonios en mi familia parecen tener el don de terminar en tragedia. Pero, por el bien de Ethan, esperemos que el nuestro no sufra el mismo destino.

—Ya lo ha hecho —señaló Bella—. La flecha de Cupido se equivocó al juntarnos, y ahora nuestro matrimonio está demasiado dañado para poder arreglarlo —soltó un suspiro en señal de frustración al ver que Edward no respondía, y simplemente la miraba como si intentara leer su mente—. Esto no va a funcionar, Edward. Hay demasiada amargura y desconfianza entre nosotros para intentar rescatar nuestro matrimonio. Quizás debería empezar a buscar una casa en el pueblo para Ethan y para mí. Lo suficientemente cerca de ti para que puedas visitarle fácilmente.

—Olvídalo —le dijo Edward claramente, y ella se quedó mirándole, impotente, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras—. Puedes buscar cualquier propiedad en el pueblo, pero mi hijo se queda aquí y, desde luego, no estará solo. Tengo intención de hacer del _château_ mi base permanente, tanto para vivir como para trabajar. Créeme, desde ahora, Ethan tendrá toda mi atención.

—¿Pero qué pasa con tus viajes, tus interminables compromisos y reuniones en todos los rincones del mundo? No creo que puedas llevártelo a la sala de juntas contigo.

—Estoy reduciendo mis viajes. Tengo que admitir qué no me resulta fácil delegar, pero es un pequeño sacrificio cuando se trata de mi hijo.

—Un sacrificio que te negaste a hacer por mí —le acusó Bella amargamente—. ¿Tienes idea de lo sola que me he sentido en nuestro matrimonio? Me abandonaste en medio de una gran ciudad en la que no tenía ni un amigo, y el único momento del día en que te veía era en la cama. Nunca hablábamos, Edward. Nunca hacíamos ninguna de las cosas que suelen hacer los matrimonios como… no sé, ir ál supermercado juntos.

—Contraté a un ama de llaves excelente para que tú no tuvieras que preocuparte por llevar la casa. Y además, ¿qué hay de romántico en ir a hacer la compra?

—Hubiera sido mejor que esas agonizantes cenas organizadas por Rosalie para entretener a tus socios, que nos robaron las pocas veces que podríamos haber pasado para describirlo- pensó mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia su magnífico cuerpo desnudo, y observaba cómo la espuma del gel se deslizaba entre el vello de su pecho hacia sus caderas y sus fuertes muslos. Era pecaminosamente atractivo. Su cuerpo podría hacer al más ferviente de los santos tener pensamientos pecaminosos. Los suyos debían de ser perfectamente visibles en sus enormes ojos de sorpresa, anhelados en la dureza de su masculinidad, que crecía reflejando su creciente y latente deseo sexual.

—_Mon Dieu_ —murmuró, y ella le miró a la cara—. Deja de mirarme de esa manera, _ma chérie_, a no ser que estés dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera —dijo, tratando de disimular su excitación—. Tú me has metido aquí. No puedo hacer nada si tu cuerpo…

—¿Se calienta? ¿Se endurece? Es algo indiscutible, ¿no? —se burló, al tiempo que bloqueaba la puerta de la ducha, con las piernas abiertas y sin avergonzarse de la evidente fuerza de su excitación—. ¿Desesperada por terminar lo que empezamos en el avión? ¿Es ésa la razón por la que estás aquí, Bella? ¿Los preámbulos no te bastaron, y te dejaron sedienta de más? No te preocupes —le aseguró con voz suave según se acercaba a ella con claras intenciones—. Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte a superar tu falta de entusiasmo por recuperar tu papel de esposa —soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Edward, no! —con la pequeña porción de cerebro que aún le funcionaba, trataba de luchar contra la poderosa reacción química que surgía entre ellos. Al atraerla hacia su pecho, Edward cerró el grifo, y ella ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de la protuberancia de sus pezones bajo la mojada camiseta pegada a su piel, mientras que la falda se pegaba a sus muslos—. He venido para hablar de Ethan —balbuceó, con sus ojos fijos en sus labios—. No me gusta esto.

—_Chérie_, te estás conteniendo —dijo sin rodeos, y cubrió su boca con sus labios. El beso le hizo perder la cabeza y eliminó de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera su deseo por él, la desnudó hábilmente, sin dejar de besarla, y ella tembló al sentir el contacto de su piel y los duros tendones de sus muslos contra la suavidad de los suyos al empujarla contra la pared.

Debía detenerle. Cada uno de sus instintos le decía que más tarde se arrepentiría de tomar ese camino, pero la llama de sus ojos la incendiaba. Atrás quedaba el frío y reservado hombre de negocios que tanto imponía, en su lugar, tenía enfrente al apasionado francés que en las primeras semanas y meses de su matrimonio había sido incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de su cuerpo. Gozaba al ver que perdía el control. La hacía sentirse femenina, deseable, todo lo que no había sentido desde su embarazo, cuando Edward se alejó de ella, física y emocionalmente.

—Lo deseas tanto como yo —susurró al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo con sus afilados dientes antes de recorrer su cuello hacia sus pechos y succionar primero un pezón y luego el otro.

Bella, indefensa, se sintió arrastrada hacia un torbellino de sensaciones, y hundió los dedos en la cabellera de Edward para que continuara. Tembló cuando él se movió aún más abajo. Los músculos de su vientre se encogieron cuando hundió la lengua en su ombligo, para luego continuar hacia el punto de unión de sus muslos. Sus piernas se doblaron y él la sostuvo mientras deslizaba su lengua por los húmedos rizos hasta conseguir explorar su parte más íntima con una caricia que elevó su excitación varios grados. De repente, se enderezó y, antes de que pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, la elevó con sus brazos obligándola a rodear sus muslos con las piernas y sentir la fuerza de su erección contra su vientre. Con las manos debajo de ella, salió de la ducha y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio Para detenerse junto a la enorme cama.

—Aquí es donde te tenía que haber traído la noche de bodas, a donde todas las esposas Cullen se han entregado sin reservas a sus maridos —le dijo Edward con ojos brillantes, y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose rápidamente a un punto sin retorno—. Si te tomo ahora, en esta cama, nunca podré dejar que te marches, serás mía para siempre, tienes unos treinta segundos para detenerme, _ma petite_ —le advirtió, pero Bella estaba perdida. Era Edward, el hombre al que una vez había amado, y al que, en realidad, aún amaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Edward balbuceó alguna blasfemia en su idioma mientras la arrastraba al borde de la cama y, con las manos en las caderas, la levantó para penetrarla con un impulso que la hizo lanzar un gemido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y Bella cerró los ojos mientras él esperaba un segundo para que sus músculos se relajaran a su alrededor antes de retirarse, y volver a penetrarla con mayor profundidad. No era una seducción dulce y suave, sino salvaje. El amante diestro y medido había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un hombre resuelto a aliviar la acuciante presión sexual que había ido creciendo en él a lo largo del último año. Ese deseo salvaje e intenso la hacía temblar, pero no de miedo, sino en respuesta a una pasión frente a la que se sentía impotente. Las sensaciones que despertaba en ella eran insoportablemente intensas y se enganchó a sus hombros al volver él a atrapar su boca con un feroz beso sin parar de moverse dentro de ella, produciéndole oleadas de sensaciones que se fueron acumulando hasta, finalmente, hacerla llegar a la cima, dejándola temblando de placer. El llegó apenas unos segundos después de ella. Se quedó mirándole, tenía la cara rígida como una máscara mientras luchaba por controlar la marca de placer que amenazaba con engullirse.

—Bella… —oyó su nombre como arrancado de su garganta, y volvió a sorprenderse ante la total pérdida control de aquel hombre tan absolutamente reservado.

Podía ser que sus cuerpos, aun temblorosos por las últimas réplicas producidas por su clímax mutuo, estuvieran saciados, pensó Bella tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero había sido puro sexo, la necesidad de satisfacer un impulso básico. Al menos para él, tuvo que admitir tristemente. Para él, lujuria y amor no tenían por qué ir a la par, mientras que para ella, estaban indisolublemente unidos.

—Creo que esto demuestra que podemos prescindir para siempre de la idea del divorcio, ¿no crees? Tengo que admitir que la dedicación a tu deber me ha impresionado.

—Me importa un bledo lo que pienses —dijo Bella con una voz tensa por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio, y sintió su mirada sobre ella.

—Bella... —su voz sonaba curiosamente ronca, pero lo ignoró. Había sido creado de la misma piedra que su castillo medieval, y cualquier indicio de blandura era pura imaginación suya.

—Vete al infierno. Ya has conseguido lo que querías, y yo también. Dejémoslo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras, _chérie_. Te sugiero que te quedes aquí y descanses. Pareces… agotada, y Rosalie ha organizado una pequeña recepción esta noche para que conozcas a algunos de mis amigos de por aquí. Todos tienen curiosidad por conocer a la nueva señora del _Château_ Montiard —dijo al tiempo que Bella le miraba perpleja, incapaz de disimular su consternación.

—¿Quieres decir que Rosalie está aquí?

—_Naturellement_ —respondió con una sacudida de hombros que reflejaba su indiferencia respecto a su reacción—. ¿Dónde iba a estar?

—Claro —Bella no estaba tan sorprendida por la noticia como por la clara muestra de crueldad y el grado de dolor que sentía. Rosalie, la amante de Edward, estaba allí, en el _Château,_ y cualquier esperanza que pudiera albergar respecto a la relación con su marido se esfumó.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta que daba al baño y suspiró impaciente.

—Te acabo de explicar que mi oficina estará aquí a partir de ahora, y Rosalie es mi asistente personal. Dependo enormemente de sus dotes de organización, así que intenta no dejarte llevar por tu imaginación, _ma petite_.

Bella enarcó las cejas, mirando a Edward con desprecio.

—Estoy segura de que sus dotes de organización no son su principal atractivo, pero tú verás. Sólo una pregunta… ¿a cuál de nosotras vas a presentar como la señora de la casa? Te sugiero que lo pienses antes de avergonzar a tus amigos —murmuró, y cerró los ojos cuando Edward dio un portazo tan fuerte que hizo temblar las bisagras. Sólo entonces, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y lloró hasta que no le quedó ni una lágrima y, exhausta, se quedó dormida, sin darse cuenta de que Edward había vuelto y estaba de pie junto a ella, mirando su rostro empapado en lágrimas. La tapó con la colcha, y la dejó tranquila.


	6. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios

Disfruten xD

* * *

Edward pensó melancólicamente que aquél debería de ser el día que recordara de por vida como el día en que, por primera vez, tuvo a su hijo en brazos. Sin embargo, la única persona que dominaba su mente era Isabella, murmurando una maldición, se dirigió hacia el comedor, recordando vívidamente la forma en que se había retorcido bajo su cuerpo unas horas antes. Sus roncos gemidos, y la forma en que había sollozado su nombre al llegar a la cima del placer sexual, no serían fáciles de olvidar rápidamente, e incluso ahora, a menos de una hora de la maldita cena que Rosalie había organizado, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a esos recuerdos. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar aquella cena cuando todo lo que quería hacer era subir y hacer de nuevo el amor a su esposa? Aunque, tristemente, tenía que admitir que no sería bienvenido. Había sido exactamente el bárbaro que Bella le acusaba de ser, dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos hasta el punto de ser brusco con ella. Se acercó a la ventana para ver la espectacular vista del Valle del Loira, para un hombre que ejercía un control absoluto sobre cada detalle de su vida, era preocupante que se dejara llevar por sus instintos, su reacción ante la hija menor de lord Charlie Swan Dwyer le había sorprendido.

Heston Grange era una de las mejores propiedades de Inglaterra. Mentiría si negara que su interés inicial había sido simplemente adquirir las magníficas casas de campo para restaurarlas. Hubiera representado un gran negocio para su empresa, pero sintió cierta simpatía hacia los Swan Dwyer, dueños de la propiedad durante generaciones. Desde el principio, se dio cuenta divertido de las insinuaciones de la esposa de Charlie, Renee, de la posibilidad de hacer una importante rebaja en el precio si se casara con una de sus hijas. Sarah estaba desesperada por mantener un vínculo con Heston Grange y sus tres hijas mayores eran, desde luego, atractivas, pero el matrimonio no entraba en sus planes, pero entonces conoció a Bella.

Incluso ahora, dos años después, no podía reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que la vio. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo alborotado le había recordado a una ninfa de los bosques, con una belleza natural e increíblemente sexy. El hecho de que fuera tan tímida y torpe como un joven potrillo la hacía aún más atractiva. Había pasado aquella primera velada sin poder apartar los ojos de ella y, aunque había aceptado la invitación de Charlie Swan Dwyer de quedarse en Heston para discutir y cerrar el negocio más importante de su vida, se había sentido arrastrado con frecuencia hacia los establos. Necesitó cada gramo de paciencia para vencer la reserva de Bella, pero mereció la pena esperarla. La primera vez que la besó, sorprendió a los dos con la intensidad de su deseo pero, lejos de asustarla, despertó en ella una pasión oculta que lo dejó a él loco de anhelo. No había planeado nada, ni pensado bien la decisión de pedirle matrimonio. Actuó por instinto, como si su alma hubiera reconocido a su alma gemela y no soportara perderla. Pero por lo visto, ella no había sentido lo mismo, razón por la que lo había dejado.

—¿Algo más, señor Cullen? —la voz de Simone interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa a la doncella. Había terminado con los últimos detalles de la mesa. El exquisito aroma del centro de rosas inundaba el aire de la estancia, y sus pétalos se reflejaban en la superficie barnizada de la mesa.

—Todo tiene un aspecto perfecto —halagó a Simone a su propia manera, y ella se sonrojó. Estaba seguro de que la cena transcurriría sin contratiempos con la ayuda de la excelente cocina de Sylvie y la presencia imperturbable de Philippe en la mesa. Sin embargo, su agradecimiento principal tendría que ir dirigido a su asistente personal. Si Rosalie le hubiera consultado antes de organizar un evento social la primera noche de Bella en el castillo, pensó con tristeza. Ni siquiera esperaba que estuviera allí, suponía que se quedaría en su apartamento parisino, al que la había llamado para informarla de que se llevaba a Ethan y a Bella al castillo. ¿Por qué había conducido enseguida al castillo? Estaba seguro de que el papeleo que había insistido era tan vital había sido una excusa. Había manejado cuestiones mucho más complejas sin su ayuda. Ella, mejor que nadie, conocía las tensiones que había habido en su matrimonio. Fue a Rosalie a quien confió sus temores más profundos, cuando fue incapaz de revelárselos a Bella. Estaba seguro de que apreciaría su deseo de pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo y su esposa.

Pero quizás su presencia fuera buena para demostrar a Bella que no había nada entre él y su asistente personal, meditó. Estaba atado a Rosalie por el pasado. Le llevó mucho tiempo asumir la muerte de su hermano, y ahora él era su apoyo emocional. Era injusto por su parte sentirse tan impaciente, pero deseaba que fuera capaz de retomar las riendas de su vida, permitiéndole a él que continuara con la suya. Cuando Simone ya se iba, la llamó.

—Quiero que le lleve esto a _madame_ Cullen —le pidió, dándole una caja plana con el nombre de una exclusiva boutique de la cercana ciudad de Orleans grabado—. Es un regalo, algo para ponerse esta noche —explicó—. Mi secretaria lo acaba de traer —Simone asintió con un entusiasmo que esperaba poder ver reflejado en la mirada de Bella.

—_Madame_, creo que es hora de que se despierte —Bella abrió los ojos y vio el ansioso rostro de la doncella de Edward—. Es casi la hora de la cena —chapurreó Simone en inglés con agitación, y Bella se incorporo poco a poco. Estaba en el dormitorio principal, el dormitorio de Edward, echada en la enorme cama, desnuda, aunque afortunadamente alguien la había tapado con una colcha de seda. Pero eso no alivió su vergüenza. ¿Habría visto Simone la ropa mojada en la ducha, donde Edward la había desnudado? Quién sabía qué era lo que estaría pensando Simone, Bella refunfuñó al envolverse con la colcha y acercarse al borde de la cama.

—Me daré una ducha rápida y me vestiré —explicó con una mezcla de gestos y su francés de colegiala, y el rostro de Simone se despejó.

—_Monsieur_ Vaillon me pidió que le diera esto. Su asistente lo compró —dijo alegremente cuando Bella abrió la caja para descubrir un sencillo pero exquisito vestido de seda azul marino, unas delicadas sandalias de tacón y un corpiño de talle bajo—. _C'est trés Belle _—exclamó Simone, y Bella, reacia, tuvo que admitir que Rosalie tenía un gusto extraordinario.

—Es muy bonito —admitió, volviendo a poner el vestido entre las capas de papel de seda en la caja—, pero tengo mis propios vestidos.

Sin embargo, al descubrir su maleta vacía sobre una silla, tuvo que fruncir el ceño. Sobre todo al averiguar que su ropa había sido colgada en uno de los armarios, donde sus coloridos vestidos parecían perdidos y fuera de lugar en medio de aquel enorme mueble de época.

—Creo que me pondré esto —dijo desafiante, elido el vestido que más formal parecía. Un cuerpo rosa cereza atado al cuello y una falda larga que parecía recatada hasta que se veía la raja que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo. Tenía que reconocer que no era elegante, pero era alegre, moderno y, sobre todo, suyo. Se negaba a ponerse un vestido elegido por la amante de Edward.

—Pero el señor Cullen…

—No me dice lo que tengo que ponerme —terminó la frase por Simone—. ¿Te ha pedido que cuelgues mi ropa aquí? —preguntó, y la muchacha asintió, claramente confusa cuando Bella le ordenó que trasladara todas las cosas del armario a la habitación disponible al otro lado del pasillo.

—El señor no se va a alegrar mucho —murmuró Simone, con lo que Bella estaba de acuerdo, pero Edward pagaría su ira con ella, estaba segura de ello, no con la pobre Simone.

Se duchó y vistió en tiempo récord. Se recogió el pelo castaño en un moño suelto y se dio un toque de maquillaje para marcar sus largas pestañas con máscara y definir sus labios con brillo transparente. En la habitación infantil, Ethan la recibió con entusiasmo, y lo tomó en brazos para acariciar con la mejilla sus sedosos rizos con un suspiro de placer.

—Le acabo de dar un yogur —la informó Liz—. Puede que esté algo sucio, y usted ya está arreglada para la cena.

—No me importa —respondió alegremente—. Nunca sería una de esas madres que se preocupan más por su aspecto que por abrazar a su hijo. Es un poco tarde para su merienda ¿no?

—Sí, me temo que ha dormido toda la tarde y ahora tiene ganas de marcha, pero jugaré con él mientras está ocupada con sus invitados.

—Mejor aún, me lo llevaré conmigo abajo Para que los conozca —dijo Bella decidida—. ¿Podrías darle el baño más rápido que jamás se haya visto mientras elijo la ropa?

—Eres el hombrecito más guapo del mundo —le dijo a su hijo poco después, una vez bañado y vestido con un traje de marinero.

—Gracias, _chérie_, aunque no tan pequeño, como espero haberte demostrado antes —se le subieron los colores, se tensó y esbozó una mueca al girarse y ver a Edward cerca de ella.

Era un arrogante diablo, y ella ya había olvidado cómo disfrutaba bromeando sin parar, hasta que las risas que compartían y la química que había entre ellos se desvanecieron. Le dio la espalda, luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control. Estaba resplandeciente con su traje negro y camisa de seda blanca. Estaba para comérselo, y ella tenía hambre. Hacer el amor con él le había abierto el apetito después de más de un año separados, pero no podía pasar otra vez. Edward tenía que entender que era una mujer independiente, no una marioneta que saltaba cuando él tiraba de los hilos.

—Creo que compartimos los mismos pensamientos. Yo también vine a llevarme a Ethan —dijo tomando al niño en brazos, y Bella suspiró al ver la cara de placer de Ethan al posarla sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Eres afortunado. Normalmente no le gustan los extraños.

—Pero yo no soy ningún extraño. Quizás me haya reconocido aquí, en el corazón, del mismo modo en que yo reconocí con total certeza que él es mi hijo.

Bella se quedó sorprendida ante la emoción de su voz. El destello de dolor de sus ojos al mirar a Ethan era real. Nadie podría actuar de forma tan convincente. De nuevo, se sintió invadida por un sentimiento de culpa por haberle juzgado mal. Pero si era cierto, ¿por qué se había negado a ver a Ethan después de nacer? Nada tenía sentido, pensó, y suspiró sin darse cuenta de que él había notado la mirada de tristeza de sus ojos.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —le preguntó educadamente, como si se dirigiera a un miembro del servicio en lugar de a la mujer con quien había hecho el amor unas horas antes.

Ella se rió con amargura.

—¿Aparte de estar secuestrada y retenida en tu enorme castillo contra mi voluntad? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Si insistes en marcharte, haré que Philippe te lleve a donde quieras.

—¿Pero no con Ethan?

—_Non_ —su respuesta fue fría, carente de emoción, pero tremendamente implacable.

—Sabes que nunca le dejaría —suspiró con frustración.

—Entonces es tu propia prisión, porque jamás dejaré que te lo lleves otra vez, y si intentas… —se detuvo un momento para mirar al niño que tenía en brazos con una mirada de emoción que nunca le había dedicado a ella—, te arrepentirás —dijo llanamente, y ella tembló ante la amenaza inherente. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?, pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado poder retroceder en el tiempo? —susurró, y la brusca carcajada de Edward alteró aún más sus nervios.

—Cada día de mi vida, _chérie_… y por tantas razones —añadió, pero ella estaba segura de que se refería a su matrimonio, segura de que se arrepentía del día en que la había convertido en su esposa, y todas sus viejas inseguridades salieron a flote de nuevo—. Pero por desgracia no podemos cambiar el pasado. Me he perdido tanto de la infancia de Ethan… un tiempo precioso que no se puede reemplazar, ¿y todo para qué? _Mon Dieu_, Bella, estoy tratando de entender por todos los medios en qué me equivoqué, pero ¿de verdad se merecían mis crímenes un castigo tan cruel? ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me atormenta? Que si no hubieras solicitado el divorcio, no sabría el paradero de mi hijo. Puede que deba considerarme afortunado de que sólo me sentenciaras a un año de desesperación. Podrías haberlo mantenido alejado de mí de por vida.

—Te dije que iba a volver a Inglaterra —se defendió Bella—. Quería compartir la custodia de Ethan.

—Sólo porque se te estaba acabando el dinero —dijo mordazmente, y Bella retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo.

—Eso no es cierto. No necesito tu dinero. No necesito nada de ti. Lo único que he deseado ha sido un poco de tú tiempo. Deseaba construir una relación fuera del dormitorio, pero me hiciste sentir como si mi única labor fuera proporcionarte sexo convenientemente.

—¿Algo que supongo que detestabas? —se burló enojado. Ella suspiró, consciente de que no se estaba haciendo comprender.

—No lo detestaba, pero el que fuera la única forma de comunicación entre nosotros me hacía infeliz. Un matrimonio no puede sobrevivir sólo con el sexo, como descubrimos una vez me quedé embarazada y te negaste a acercarte a mí. En aquellos tiempos había bastante poca comunicación entre nosotros, ¿no, Edward?

—Suenas como una niña mimada lloriqueando para atraer la atención —dijo furiosamente al tiempo que trataba de luchar contra su conciencia, que le recordaba que no le había dedicado suficiente tiempo a ella. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir, tenía que reconocerlo Había adoptado la costumbre de separar las diferentes partes de su vida, por lo que cuando volvía de la empresa no quería aburrirla con los detalles de su día en el trabajo. Tan sólo deseaba perderse en la dulzura de su cuerpo. Su papel era protegerla, y mantenerla, y estaba decidido a hacerlo todo lo bien que pudiera, pero ella, en lugar de apreciar su esfuerzo, se había sentido tan desgraciada que le había abandonado.

Las mujeres eran totalmente incomprensibles, pensó amargamente. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre llevaba las de perder, pero los niños eran distintos. Sus sentimientos por su hijo no eran tan complicados. Lo quería incondicionalmente, y estaba decidido a no cometer los mismos errores que su padre había cometido con él. Según Bella, había sido un marido inútil, pero iba a ser el mejor padre del mundo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Bella con impaciencia.

—¿No te dio Simone el vestido que te compré?

—Sí lo hizo, pero ya te he dicho que no quiero nada de ti —desde luego, no un vestido que le había pedido a su asistente que eligiera para ella, pensó furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?—. Prefiero llevar mi propia ropa, pero supongo que mi vestido barato no está a la altura de tus exigentes estándares.

—_Non_, pareces una fulana —dijo fríamente, y de inmediato deseó poder cortarse la lengua al verla palidecer. ¿Por qué demonios quería hacerle daño? ¿Era porque el vestido era más revelador de lo que le hubiera gustado? Nunca le había molestado que ninguna de sus amantes antes de Bella se paseara por ahí prácticamente desnuda, pero Bella era su mujer, su esposa, y quería protegerla del mundo. No era mejor que sus bárbaros antepasados, admitió con disgusto, ni mejor que su padre. Ese pensamiento hizo mil pedazos las ideas preconcebidas de sí mismo—. Nuestros invitados ya han llegado —dijo apartando con dificultad los ojos de los hombros abatidos de Bella, y ella levantó la cabeza.

—Bien, porque la ropa que tengo es más escasa y, en general, más de fulana. Nada que ver con los diseños a los que están acostumbrados tus amigos —no le daría la satisfacción de saber que su comentario había destrozado su confianza. Al pasar junto a él, la agarró del brazo.

—Mis amigos llevan tiempo deseando conocerte, y piensan que junto con Ethan formamos una familia feliz. No les desilusionemos —le advirtió con suavidad.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —demandó, y Edward se detuvo en lo alto de la escalinata mirándola.

—Quiere decir que te comportarás como mi adorable esposa, feliz por estar juntos de nuevo.

¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso por demostrar que su relación era feliz?, se preguntaba Bella. Era un hombre tremendamente orgulloso, quizás no pudiera soportar que sus amigos supieran que ella le había abandonado.

—Me temo que mis dotes de actuación no son tan buenas —le informó ella fríamente mientras pasaba delante de él escaleras abajo, y él soltaba una carcajada irónica.

—Pues improvisa, _chérie_, como hiciste antes. Insististe en que no querías acostarte conmigo, y nunca lo habría adivinado por tu salvaje respuesta. Tienes más talento del que crees.

Bella aún estaba buscando una réplica adecuada cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón, y una alta mujer rubia se adelantó a saludarles.

—Bella, hace tanto tiempo —dijo en ese tono ligero que recordaba tan bien, y se le cayó el alma a pies. Rosalie estaba tan impresionante como siempre con un suntuoso vestido largo de terciopelo negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y Bella, enseguida, pensó en su colorido vestido barato. ¿Qué demonios había provocado su estúpida racha de rebeldía? Podría haber llevado el vestido que le compró Edward, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para cambiarse, y la familiar sensación de nerviosismo le atenazó el estómago al prepararse para conocer a sus invitados—. Todo el mundo está ansioso por conocer a la misteriosa _madame_ Cullen —murmuró Robyn, tan suavemente que sólo ella la oyó—. Esperemos que no se decepcionen.

Cuando los amigos de Edward le rodearon, Bella se sintió invisible, y se quedó rezagada mientras Edward presentaba a su hijo con orgullo. Por supuesto, Ethan era adorable y, lejos de disgustarse por la atención, se deleitaba. Cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse en una esquina, Edward se dio la vuelta y alargó la mano.

—Me gustaría presentaros a mi esposa, Bella —dijo llevándose su mano a los labios mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos—. Como veis, soy doblemente afortunado por tener una madre tan guapa para mi hijo.

Seguro que su actuación le valdría un Oscar, pensó Bella, pero ni siquiera el convencimiento de que estaba actuando evitó que su corazón latiera con fuerza, sobre todo cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con su mano y encontraron el pulso que latía irregular en su muñeca. La calidez de su mirada parecía real, y sintió un escalofrío cuando, en lugar de soltarla, sus labios recorrieron su brazo para acariciar la vena que latía en la parte interior del codo. Desde luego, sus amigos no tendrían ni una duda de su devoción hacia ella, pero ella sabía que no era real.

La presencia de Ethan fue mucho más efectiva a la hora de romper el hielo que el mejor champán. Bella enseguida se empezó a relajar al girar la conversación con los invitados de Edward en torno a las noches en vela y los primeros dientes. Lejos de parecerse a los trepas sociales que Edward tenía como compañeros de negocios en Chelsea, aquellas personas eran claramente amigos íntimos de Edward, personas con las que había crecido y que ahora tenían sus propias, familias.

—Me encanta el trajecito de Ethan —comentó una guapa y vivaz mujer que se había acercado a admirar al bebé. Claire Clearwater era la esposa del mejor amigo de Edward, Seth. Era madre de dos niñas, dueña de una tienda de ropa de bebés en Orleans, e iba a abrir otra en París—. ¿Dónde lo has comprado? Está hecho de una manera exquisita. No quiero parecer descortés, pero ha debido de costar una fortuna. Sólo lo mejor para tu hijo, ¿no, Edward?

—_Naturellement_ —respondió, pero Bella supo por el modo en que entrecerró los ojos que se preguntaba cómo había podido permitirse ropa de bebé cara cuando tenía tan poco dinero.

—En realidad, lo hice yo —informó alegremente—. Viví en España… durante un tiempo —en ese momento notó que Edward se tensaba, pero continuó—, y me enamoré de la ropa de bebé tan increíble que vendían en los mercadillos. Pero aunque parecían preciosos, no eran muy prácticos, y la tela solía ser demasiado rígida e incómoda; Busqué mejores telas y rediseñé la ropa tan formal que tanto gusta a los españoles para hacerla más ponible. ¿Ves…? el cuello se puede quitar y el traje se abrocha por debajo para que sea más fácil vestirle. No tiene mucha paciencia para quedarse tumbado sin moverse mientras le visto —añadió con una sonrisa, y Claire asintió entusiasmada.

—Yo tuve el mismo problema con los míos. Bella, esto es fantástico. ¿Tienes otros diseños? —le preguntó con entusiasmo—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacerlos para vender? Yo estaría muy interesada en tener este tipo de ropa en mis tiendas.

—Bueno, empecé un pequeño negocio en España —admitió Bella, evitando mirar a Edward a los ojos—. Tengo una amiga que dirige una escuela de cocina, principalmente para mujeres de mediana edad que compraban mis creaciones para sus nietos. Se hicieron tan populares que empecé a recibir pedidos de todas partes del mundo. Contraté a varias chicas del pueblo para que me ayudaran a coser, y ahora es un pequeño y exitoso negocio. Afortunadamente, Alice lo supervisa todo mientras… —dudó en decir «mientras estoy fuera», pero la siniestra expresión de Edward hizo que lo cambiara por—: Ahora. Fue maravilloso ganar algún dinero haciendo algo que me gusta, al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Ethan. La costura es lo único en que era buena cuando era más joven.

—Junto con la equitación —la interrumpió Edward, tomándola por sorpresa al acercarse a ella y tomarla por la cintura—. Mi esposa es una amazona excelente —dijo a sus invitados con orgullo—. Es bastante intrépida, ¿verdad, _chérie_? —todos parecían dejarse engañar por sus atenciones, pensó Bella, sólo ella conocía la verdad, que todo era una táctica de Edward para desviar la conversación de su vida en España sin él. Por alguna razón, quería transmitir la imagen de una pareja feliz, pero no sabía por qué.

—En serio —dijo Claire cuando Bella dejó a Ethan en los brazos de la niñera para dirigirse al comedor- tendrás que persuadir a tu marido de que monte un taller para ti en el _Château_. Hay demanda para la ropa de calidad y tan soberbiamente elaborada que haces. A las madres parisinas les encantará, y yo estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte un buen trato si puedo venderla en mis tiendas. Pero dejaremos nuestra discusión para otro momento —añadió Claire en voz baja al ver a Rosalie mirándolas. Bella sonrió agradecida a Calire, contenta por haber encontrado una aliada, tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitarla.

Cuando los amigos de Edward se marcharon, ya era bastante tarde, y el sordo dolor en las sienes de Bella se había convertido en un agudo dolor punzante. Rosalie por supuesto, se quedaba en el castillo, y se había reunido con ella y con Edward en la escalinata de la entrada para despedir a los invitados. Un acogedor grupo de tres, pensó Bella con ironía al cruzar la entrada detrás de su marido. Rosalie apenas le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, lo cual estaba muy bien, pues en realidad no tenían nada que decirse. No estaba ciega. Había visto las breves y furtivas miradas desesperadas que Rosalie le había dirigido a Edward durante la cena, pero curiosamente, él no había respondido, aparentemente inconsciente de los esfuerzos de su asistente por llamar su atención. Bella estaba dispuesta a creer que Edward le había dicho la verdad al negar una aventura con Rosalie, dispuesta a creer que Rosalie le había mentido, pero eso no cambiaba nada, pensó con tristeza, pues no quería decir que Edward la amara.

—Me voy a la cama —anunció al llegar a las escaleras. De repente, parecía como si hubiera una cantidad tremenda de escalones, y se sorprendió de lo agotada que se sentía. Parecía que habían pasado semanas desde el día en que partió de Santa Antonia.

—Bella, ¿estás bien, _ma petite_? Estás tan pálida —dijo Edward preocupado y, por un breve momento de locura, Bella se imaginó que eran la feliz pareja que tan desesperadamente había intentado representar. En su fantasía, él la tomaría en sus brazos y la llevaría arriba, a la enorme cama donde le haría el amor con ternura. Sus sensuales labios explorarían cada centímetro de su cuerpo y harían vibrar cada terminación nerviosa hasta que, completamente saciados, se quedaran dormidos el uno en brazos del otro—. Deja que te ayude, _chérie_ —Bella le sonrió con amor antes de que el tono agudo de Rosalie rompiera el hechizo.

—¿Tienes cinco minutos para repasar este informe? Es urgente. Estoy segura de que Bella entiende la importancia de dirigir una empresa de millones de libras.

—¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? —respondió Edward lacónicamente, y Rosalie se le acercó y apoyó su mano ligeramente sobre su manga.

—Prometo no retenerle mucho tiempo —aseguró Rosalie dulcemente, y Bella descubrió que tenía unas dotes de actuación que no sabía que tenía. Pero ella no iba a luchar con Rosalie por su marido. Se apartó de Edward bruscamente y los miró con desprecio.

—Puedes tenerlo todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo en un tono indiferente—. No le necesito —y con esas palabras, subió las escaleras, consciente de que la furiosa mirada de Edward la atravesaba como un láser. No le importaba. Tenía a Ethan y ahora, al parecer, también una oportunidad de construir una carrera que no sólo le proporcionaría independencia financiera, sino también la oportunidad de valorarse a sí misma. Cuando estaba a punto de poner el pie en el siguiente escalón, desapareció. Las paredes se inclinaron y se vio en los brazos de Edward, que la agarraba fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Estás a punto de que te demuestre aquí mismo y ahora mismo lo poco que me necesitas, _chérie_ —le susurró al oído mientras la llevaba escaleras arriba. El aroma de su loción de afeitar drogaba sus sentidos y embotaba su buen juicio cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Interesante idea, pero puede que Rosalie no la apruebe —murmuró con una tranquilidad que enmascaraba su confusión interior.

—¡Al infierno con Rosalie!

—Por una vez, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo —estaban acercándose al dormitorio principal y una oleada de pánico la invadió, haciendo que empezara a retorcerse salvajemente hasta que Edward tuvo que bajarla—. Quiero echar un vistazo a Ethan —susurró dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cuna y, al ver a su hijo durmiendo inocentemente, su firmeza creció—. Quiero ser libre para vivir mi propia vida —susurró ferozmente—. No puedo quedarme como tu prisionera, esperando el día en que Ethan no me necesite. Hay cosas que quiero hacer.

—¿Como establecer tu propio negocio? —sugirió mordazmente, y ella se volvió hacia él.

—Sí, maldita sea. ¿Qué problema hay con ello? —su voz se había elevado, al igual que su furia. Ethan se agitó y, con una maldición, Edward la agarró del brazo y cruzó con ella la puerta que conectaba con el dormitorio principal.

—Tu lugar está aquí, como madre de Ethan y mi esposa —dijo al tiempo que la hacía girar para verle la cara—. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? _Mon Dieu_, no necesitamos el dinero.

—A veces pienso que estás atrapado en otra época —dijo Bella con visible frustración—. No se trata del dinero. Después de toda una vida siendo la hija sin talento y la esposa no apta, por fin he encontrado algo en lo que soy buena. Quiero tener la oportunidad de aportar mi granito de arena al mundo, sé que pequeño, pero cuando Ethan crezca, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

—¿Y crees que puede ocurrir si estás completamente absorbida por tu carrera?

—Obviamente, él siempre será mi prioridad —murmuró Bella, al tiempo que la expresión de resolución de Edward le advertía de que esa conversación no iba a ninguna parte—, pero debía haber sabido que no lo aprobarías. Nunca has querido que trabaje o que tenga oportunidad de conocer a gente de mi edad, ni siquiera antes de quedarme embarazada. Mira lo que pasó cuando conseguí un trabajo en Oscar's.

—Estabas sirviendo mesas —estalló Edward.

—En uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, no en una grasienta hamburguesería.

—Aun así, no era un trabajo apropiado para mi mujer.

—¿Y eso no lo dejaste bien claro? Aún no puedo creer que entraras mientras estaba de servicio y me sacaras sobre tu hombro. Me humillaste —dijo recordando la furiosa discusión que siguió, y que terminó como siempre, con su capitulación en la cama. Gruñó para sus adentros al recordar su debilidad en lo que a él se refería—. Alice dijo que eras un maniático del control.

—La misma Alice que te convenció para que te refugiaras en España, supongo. Recuérdame que se lo agradezca si la veo alguna vez. Esperemos que no decida dedicarse a asesorar matrimonios.

—Por ahora sólo desde el punto de vista académico —dijo Bella cansada. Había sido el día más largo de su vida, y lo único que quería era irse a la cama, sola—. Unas semanas después de que me obligaras a dejar el trabajo, descubrí que estaba embarazada y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras recorría la habitación de un lado a otro. Su apariencia desaliñada le daba un encanto irresistible.

—Admito que no estuve a tu lado tanto como debería haber estado durante tu embarazo.

—No estuviste, punto. De repente, tus negocios en Nueva York, Roma y todos los rincones del mundo eran más importantes que pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Tenía razones…

—La principal, que cada vez te iba disgustando mi cuerpo según avanzaba mi embarazo.

—Por Dios, eso no es cierto. No sé ni cómo puedes decir algo así.

—Es cierto —insistió Bella—. Mi madre me explicó que algunos hombres pierden todo interés sexual con los embarazos. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que las cosas volverían a su cauce en cuanto naciera el bebé pero no sabía que nuestro matrimonio, para empezar, no era normal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque estaba ocupado trabajando y no te dedicaba la suficiente atención? —sugirió airado—. Pensé que el mundo se había vuelto loco en los meses antes de que te fueras. Había problemas en la empresa, sospechas de fraude a nivel ejecutivo, lo que significaba que no podía delegar en nadie, excepto en unos pocos empleados de confianza. No podía haber sido peor momento. Estaba preocupado por ti. Eras demasiado joven y tus constantes mareos te dejaron exhausta para dar a luz. A veces te miraba y me sentía abrumado por un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Nunca debí haberme casado contigo. Debí haberte dejado con tus caballos y que siguieras siendo inocente y despreocupada.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que el corazón se le abría de dolor. Por fin, Edward admitía que su matrimonio había sido un error.

—Sí, bueno, es una pena que no lo hicieras, pero aunque nuestro matrimonio sea algo de lo que nos arrepintamos, nunca podría arrepentirme de haber tenido a Ethan, cosa que tú sí. No puedes culparme por creer que no le querías después de rechazarlo.

—¿Cuándo me diste una oportunidad?

—El día que lo llevé para que lo vieras.

—¡Estás mintiendo!

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —dijo impaciente—. Estábamos en diciembre, hacía un frío que pelaba, y Ethan tenía unas seis semanas. Tardé un poco en recuperarme del parto —al continuar, le tembló la voz cuando él simplemente la miró en un silencio que valía por mil palabras—. Fui al apartamento. Pensé que, incluso si no estabas allí, podía enseñarle a Ethan a tu ama de llaves, pero fue Rosalie quien abrió la puerta.

Se interrumpió al recordar el triunfo inequívoco de la voz de Rosalie cuando le explicó que Edward estaba demasiado ocupado para verla en aquel momento, o en ningún otro momento en el futuro. Rosalie permaneció de pie en la puerta, bloqueando el acceso de Bella a la que había sido su casa, sin importarle el que la temperatura exterior fuera inapropiada para un bebé.

—Ella me dijo lo que acabas de admitir, que pensabas que nuestro matrimonio había sido un error, y que no tenías ningún deseo de cargar con un crío.

En una fracción de segundo, Edward cruzó la habitación y la agarró del brazo haciéndole daño.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! Pensaba que ya no podías sorprenderme, pero caer tan bajo acusando a una de mis ayudantes de mayor confianza, a mi cuñada, de planear separarnos deliberadamente es algo que no puedo perdonar. Me das asco —dijo, y ella hizo una mueca de dolor al apretar él sus dedos—. Rosalie estaba tan preocupada por tu desaparición como yo.

—Claro que lo estaba —murmuró Bella sarcásticamente, haciendo otra mueca al clavarse los dedos en su piel—. Edward, mi brazo. Me estás haciendo daño —para alivio suyo, la soltó de inmediato, y ella se sentó al borde de la cama al doblarse sus rodillas bajo la fuerza de su ira.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? —preguntó en un susurro que sonó como el rugido de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción—. Sabía lo desesperado que estaba por ver a mi hijo.

—Porque te quería para ella sola —dijo Bella con cansancio—, y aún lo hace. Al parecer temía que si estabas tan ansioso por ver a Ethan como dices que estabas, podía ser que estuvieras dispuesto a dar otra oportunidad a nuestra relación. Aunque no necesitaba molestarse tanto. Habría sido más fácil reflotar el Titanic que nuestro matrimonio.

—No te creo —dijo Edward, pero esa vez había una nota de incertidumbre en su voz, y la mano que se pasó por el pelo no estaba muy firme.

—Entonces, pregúntale —le desafió Bella—. Porque te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Aclaracion: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío =)**_

Graciiaaas por tomar el tiempo de leer

**Disfruten =)**

PD: Esto es algo que tengo que decir, desde lo mas hondo de mi corazoncito, **CHILENOS ANTE USTEDES TODOS NOS DEBEMOS QUITAR EL SOMBRERO..!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

¡No era un maniático del control! La acusación de Bella resonaba en su cabeza cuando entró, furioso, en su despacho a servirse un coñac. Era verdad que no había querido que ella trabajara en un restaurante, pero ¿qué marido se iba a alegrar de ver a su esposa trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche? Todo había sido culpa de aquella maldita chef. Por razones que no llegaba a entender, su esposa había trabado amistad con Alice Brandon, aunque hasta ahora no había apreciado realmente el papel de la señorita Brandon en la desaparición de Bella

¿De verdad había sido tan infeliz como acababa de decirle? Su conciencia no paraba de martirizarle con que había tenido un periodo increíblemente ajetreado y estresante en el trabajo y era verdad que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, aparte de las interminables cenas que organizaba Rosalie. A lo mejor se había sentido sola, siendo una chica joven en una gran ciudad, pero él se había esforzado, insistía. ¿Cuántas veces había rechazado la comodidad de un hotel por conducir durante la noche para poder pasar unas horas con ella? Y ella siempre se había alegrado de verle. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por meterse en la cama sin despertarla, ella siempre se arrimaba a él, siguiendo con su mano el habitual sendero para hacerle perder su autocontrol.

¿Qué había pasado para que se estropeara todo?, se preguntaba mientras se acababa la copa y se servía de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que le habían irritado sus excesivos celos de Rosalie, pero había esperado que las vacaciones les dieran la oportunidad de redescubrir la alegría que habían compartido al principio de su matrimonio. En vez de eso, las vacaciones fueron un desastre. Aún tenía grabada en la mente la imagen de su pálido rostro cuando se derrumbó a sus pies. Alguna enfermedad tropical habría sido suficientemente aterradora, pero temía estar reviviendo la trágica historia familiar. No se había enfadado por la noticia del embarazo, le había aterrorizado la idea de perderla. Ni siquiera después de pasar los primeros meses sin problemas pudo tranquilizarse, y según se había ido acercando la fecha del parto, se había ido distanciando más, física y emocionalmente, una técnica de autodefensa de su infancia.

El daño irreparable que arrastraba desde su infancia no era culpa de Bella, especialmente cuando ni siquiera le había confiado sus temores ni las razones de los mismos. Era culpa suya haberle fallado a Bella, y ahora no se estaba comportando mejor que su padre. Ciertamente, no podía mantenerla prisionera en el castillo. Era joven, vivaz, y quería vivir su vida plenamente, pero saber que no quería vivirla con él le resultaba tremendamente doloroso, casi como su acusación de que los había rechazado a ella y a su hijo poco después de su nacimiento. Tenía que estar mintiendo, porque la alternativa era que la mujer que había sido su confidente más íntima durante los últimos años le había mentido a propósito.

Bella se quedó mirando a su hijo bastante rato después de que Edward saliera furioso de la habitación. «Pobre e inocente Ethan», pensó con tristeza, «atrapado en el fuego cruzado entre dos personas que le quieren por encima de todo». Y sabía que Edward le quería. Había sido testigo de la adoración mutua que había surgido entre los dos desde el mismo momento en que Edward había tomado a Ethan entre sus brazos. ¿Sería posible que Rosalie estuviera mintiendo cuando hacía un año insistió en que Edward no quería saber nada ni de su esposa ni del niño? A lo mejor, si la señora Patterson hubiera estado allí, Bellay hubiera intentado entrar en el piso que, técnicamente, era su propia casa, pero no había ni rastro ni del ama de llaves ni de Edward, y Rosalie parecía tan segura de sí misma, tan imponentemente guapa comparada con la palidez de una Bella falta de sueño, que no le resultó difícil creer que su marido había elegido a la ex modelo antes que a ella.

El dolor de cabeza que había empezado durante la cena se había transformado en un persistente latido sobre sus ojos. Aunque no le gustaba tomar calmantes, aquella noche necesitaba algo para el dolor de corazón. Había visto el botiquín en el baño del dormitorio principal, y se apresuró a buscar un par de calmantes antes de que Edward la encontrara. Lo último que quería era que pensara que se estaba preparando para una noche de pasión, cuando estaba decidida a no volver a compartir su cama otra vez. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se tomó los calmantes, se quitó el maquillaje y se soltó el pelo antes de salir. La estancia que había al otro lado del pasillo, a la que le pidió a Simone que cambiara sus ropas, era más pequeña que el dormitorio principal, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda y, estaba tan cansada, que no creía que fuera a aguantar mucho despierta para admirar la decoración. Agotada, le dio al interruptor de la luz para encenderla, pero la habitación siguió a oscuras, salvo por el reflejo de la luna que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar la bombilla, incluso si supiera dónde encontrar una. Cerró la puerta y, por si acaso, arrastró el pesado tocador para bloquearla. Sin duda, Edward pensaría que su obediente esposa estaría durmiendo en su dormitorio, pero si pensaba que podía revolotear entre ella y su amante, se equivocaba.

—Está bien, _chérie_, soy un cautivo con gusto. No necesitas atrancar la puerta.

Una oleada de pavor hizo que gritara, y su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza al ver a la alta y amenazante silueta que había en el dormitorio.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —le preguntó, y su incredulidad se fue transformando en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza al pensar que la había visto intentando arrastrar el tocador—. Te has equivocado de habitación, la tuya está al otro lado del pasillo —añadió dulcemente, empleando el mismo tipo de sarcasmo que él usaba con tan mortal efecto—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde hay bombillas?

En lugar de contestar, Edward cruzó la habitación, y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, bañando la habitación en un suave resplandor. Con una fría sonrisa mostró en su mano la bombilla que había desenroscado de la lámpara del techo. Su silencio la ponía nerviosa, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él. Alto, y devastadoramente sexy, tenía que reconocer que la ponía nerviosa. Su cansancio parecía haberse esfumado, y se sentía curiosamente llena de energía.

—Estoy segura de que tienes tus razones para andar fisgoneando en la oscuridad, pero yo estoy cansada, y no estoy de humor para jueguecitos.

—Yo no soy el que anda con juegos, y tú eres la que está en la habitación equivocada. Como esposa, tienes una serie de obligaciones —le recordó.

—Solicito la jubilación anticipada, pero estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas para cubrir la vacante en tu dormitorio. En cuanto a mi papel como esposa, ya lo hice esta tarde. No pensarás que me estaba divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

—_Non, chérie_, nunca habría adivinado por tu entusiasta respuesta entre las sábanas que detestaste cada minuto haciendo el amor conmigo.

—Bueno, pues así es, y no estoy pensando en repetir —con el tocador frente a la puerta y Edward bloqueando la puerta que daba al baño, estaba atrapada, y soltó un suspiro de desesperación—. Agradecería que me dejaras tranquila. Ha sido un día agotador.

¿Cómo conseguía parecer tan dolorosamente frágil?, se preguntaba Edward. Su aspecto vulnerable nunca había dejado de afectarlo, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y parecían demasiado grandes para su pálido rostro con forma de corazón. Era su esposa, maldita sea, y la deseaba de una forma que casi parecía obsesiva, pero ella había tratado de protegerse de él atrancando la puerta. ¿Le tenía miedo? Pero su instinto le decía que no era el miedo por lo que se retraía. La conocía demasiado bien, reconocía la feroz tensión sexual que se reflejaba en sus ojos y que hizo que tuviera que humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua. Le deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero convencerla de ello iba a requerir más paciencia de la que tenía en ese momento.

—Soy tu esposo, el hombre al que juraste amar, respetar y obedecer, si recuerdo bien las palabras de la ceremonia que tú elegiste. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿No hicimos esa promesa?

—También prometimos acompañarnos en la salud y la enfermedad, pero rompiste esa promesa en el momento en que supiste que estaba embarazada.

—Cuando no te dediqué suficiente atención —murmuró suavemente—. Puedes estar segura de que no cometeré el mismo error otra vez, _ma petite_. No habrá habitaciones separadas para alimentar los cotilleos de la plantilla. Simone se ha pasado medio día cambiando las cosas de habitación —al oírlo, Bella abrió el armario para verlo vacío, y empezó a hervirle la sangre- Eres mi esposa y compartirás mi cama —reafirmó con una implacable mirada de determinación.

—Qué afortunada —bromeó, intentando que su sarcasmo ocultara su turbación al tiempo. Edward retiró el tocador y se dirigió hacia ella—. ¿Le has preguntado a Rosalie por qué no te contó lo de mi visita al piso? —preguntó, incapaz de ocultar la desesperación de su voz cuando él la tomó en brazos, ignorando los puñetazos en el pecho con una indiferencia insultante.

—No necesito hacerlo. Ya sé que mentías —su voz sonaba tan segura, que ella se quedó pasmada, mirándole, en silencio—. He revisado mi diario. El día que dices que llevaste a Ethan al apartamento, yo estaba en Sudáfrica, en parte por negocios, pero también para pasar las navidades con amigos que entendían la desesperación que sentía por no conocer el paradero de mi hijo —apretó sus dedos al abrir la puerta del dormitorio con una patada y cruzar la habitación hasta la cama—. Mi ama de llaves se había ido a Yorkshire a visitar a su familia, y Rosalie voló desde Durban, donde tuvimos las reuniones, a los Estados Unidos para quedarse con sus padres. El apartamento estuvo cerrado todo el mes de diciembre. Existe, por supuesto, la posibilidad de que sí fueras hasta allí pero ¿por qué inventarte lo de Rosalie y llamarla mentirosa?

—¿Por qué me iba a inventar algo así? —se defendió Bella al tiempo que él la tiraba en la cama con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla rebotar. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, advirtiendo que la conversación ya empezaba a aburrirle.

—Quizás porque si insistes en dejarme, tendrás que luchar por la custodia de Ethan, y piensas que quedarías mejor diciendo que intentaste contactarme para que viera a mi hijo.

—Fui al apartamento y vi a Rosalie —gritó, consternada por su incredulidad, y una mezcla de temor y creciente excitación al empezar él a desabrocharse la camisa.

La habitación estaba iluminada con discretos focos de luz y docenas de gruesas velas blancas agrupadas en la chimenea. Era bastante romántico, sólo que no había nada de amoroso en la dureza de su expresión, ni en el brillo de determinación de sus ojos de satisfacer sus derechos.

—No soy una mentirosa —a la luz de las velas, su piel brillaba como el bronce. Bella apretó los puños para no ceder a la tentación de acariciarle.

—¿Quieres que te haga el amor esta noche, _ma chérie_? —murmuró suavemente.

—Prefiero que me saquen todos los dientes sin anestesia.

—Entonces eres una mentirosa —su arrogancia y enorme confianza la sacaban de quicio. El se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, y ella cerró los ojos en un acto de desesperación cuando cayeron al suelo. Se le paró la respiración cuando le vio acomodarse los calzoncillos a su erección. Por Dios, estaba impresionante, pensó. Antes, en la ducha, había estado tan distraída con las sensaciones que él le provocaba que no había tenido tiempo de examinarle adecuadamente. Ahora estaba delante de ella, en una postura casi insolente y sin prisas, y pudo apreciar el poder de su erección. Sería mejor que escapara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero en su lugar, su cuerpo tembló, delatando el primitivo deseo que la sujetaba a la cama con una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. Hasta que él no alargó una mano para enredarla en su pelo su instinto de supervivencia no prevaleció. Intentó salir de la cama, sólo para ser levantada y depositada de nuevo en ella como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—Ya conseguiste lo que querías esta tarde —balbuceó, aunque le resultaba difícil hablar con el rostro presionado contra su pecho.

—Quiero más —rozó con sus labios su mandíbula deteniéndose en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Pero por qué yo? —dijo con un gemido de desesperación, pero una voluntad que se debilitaba con el aroma de su loción de afeitar y sus feromonas masculinas—. Ni siquiera te gusto, no confías en mí. ¿No tienes suficiente con Rosalie? —él había negado con vehemencia cualquier aventura con Rosalie, pero sus dudas resurgieron cuando vio que la creía antes que a ella.

Él la ignoró, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella con una evocadora caricia que la sorprendió por su ternura. Había preparado sus defensas para un feroz asalto, pero la dulzura y delicadeza de su beso, hicieron saltar por los aires el tenue control sobre sus emociones. Aquél era Edward, el amor de su vida, y el único hombre al que había deseado. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo? ¿Cómo podía negárselo a ella misma, cuando todo su ser estaba concentrado en apaciguar su desesperado y primario deseo por su pareja? No se había dado cuenta de que sus manos se habían deslizado bajo su pelo para desatar el cuello de su vestido hasta que él se separó ligeramente para apartar la tela de sus pechos, dejándolos expuestos a su mirada de deseo.

—Exquisito —susurró con un acento pronunciado, tan sensual que se le puso el vello de punta—. Nunca he olvidado tu olor, el tacto de tu piel, como la seda al tacto de mis dedos. Estás aquí dentro —susurró presionando la mano de Bella sobre su corazón—, y no parece que pueda echarte, por mucho que lo intente.

Pero no la creía, se negaba a creer su historia y, desde luego, no la quería, pero en ese momento, a Bella no le importaba su orgullo, todo lo que importaba era su deseo. Suspiró profundamente cuando sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para rodear sus pechos, Y acariciar sus pezones con los pulgares hasta endurecerlos. Lentamente, fue recorriendo su cuerpo hacia abajo con los labios hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, y después al otro para succionarlos. Ella arqueó la espalda ante el cúmulo de sensaciones para permitir un mejor acceso a sus pechos, pero sus dedos ya estaban deslizándose hacia abajo, para tirar de su falda mientras ella se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama. Jadeó cuando él acarició la parte más sensible del interior de sus muslos. No tuvo la menor intención de rechazarle cuando enganchó sus dedos a su ropa interior y la deslizó hacia las rodillas. Entonces la empujó ligeramente para que cayera sobre las almohadas, y la desnudó por completo antes de tumbarse junto a ella. Quiso decir algo, decirle una vez más que no había mentido respecto a lo de Ethan, pero sus palabras se perdieron bajo la presión de sus labios, que drogaron sus sentidos con una lenta y sensual caricia, y borraron todo de su mente excepto aquel hombre y aquel momento. Cuando él llevó la mano hacia sus muslos, los abrió sin resistencia, temblando cuando acarició la sensual protuberancia con sus dedos antes de deslizarlos en su interior para explorar su parte más íntima. Estaba lista para él, húmeda y resbaladiza. Ella le oyó gruñir cuando deslizó los dedos por su cadera para acariciar, vacilante, la prueba visible de su excitación, que él presionaba insistentemente contra su vientre. El se movió sobre ella, rozando con la aspereza de sus piernas la suavidad de sus muslos y, con sus manos debajo de ella, la elevó hasta posicionarla en el ángulo adecuado. La penetró lentamente para dar tiempo a que sus músculos le acomodaran. La llenó, y ella jadeó cuando él empezó a moverse, multiplicando las sensaciones con cada nueva penetración. De pronto parecía impaciente, desesperada por llegar a la cima que sabía que le esperaba, y le rodeó con sus piernas para impulsarle. Su placer fue en aumento con la creciente velocidad de sus movimientos. Cuando pensaba que no podía resistirlo más, una ola tras ola de placer arrasaron su cuerpo dejándolo completamente agotado. El la siguió unos segundos después, y ella le oyó gritar su nombre con una voz ronca como surgida de sus entrañas más profundas antes de desplomarse sobre ella, hundiéndola en el colchón.

—¿Lo ves?, no ha sido tan malo, ¿no es así, _ma petite_?

La inequívoca nota de triunfo de su voz llamó su atención, y abrió los ojos con sentimiento de humillación. No le extrañaba que sonara tan triunfante cuando ella se lo había puesto tan fácil. Una vez más, sus defensas se habían venido abajo con la primera caricia. No, no era tan malo, era peor, y se alejó del calor de su cuerpo que, incluso ahora, tenía el poder de excitarla.

—¿Estás esperando una nota del cero al diez, o simplemente una ronda de aplausos? —inquirió con voz tranquila al sentarse y colocar la enorme almohada alargada y redonda recubierta de seda en el centro de la cama—. No ha estado mal, pero tampoco tan bien, y si no te importa, prefiero no repetir la experiencia —con eso, se metió bajo la sábana, escondiendo su rostro acalorado, y rezando para que no la tocase, porque seguro que se ablandaba.

—Piénsalo bien, _chérie_, antes de poner una barricada entre nosotros, porque te prometo que no seré el que la quite de en medio —advirtió con suavidad.

—Excelente. Entonces podré dormir sin preocuparme de que tus manos se desvíen hacia mi lado de la cama. Buenas noches —añadió, y apretó los dientes de pura frustración mientras él se reía.

—¡_Bonne nuit, mon ange_¡ Que duermas bien!

La luz del sol sobre su rostro hizo que Bella se despertara, mirando con extrañeza a su alrededor al encontrarse con un entorno que no le resultaba en absoluto familiar. En lugar de las paredes blancas del cortijo, la visión de la opulenta decoración del dormitorio principal del _Château_ Montiard, hizo que le volviera la memoria. Volvió la cabeza bruscamente, pero el espacio al otro lado de la almohada estaba vacío. Miró el reloj, y la sorpresa hizo que saltara de la cama al baño. ¿Cómo se había podido quedar dormida hasta las diez? ¿Por qué no la había despertado nadie? Enseguida pensó en Ethan, rogando por que estuviera feliz con Liz. Su primera oportunidad de impresionar a Edward con sus dotes maternales empezaba mal.

Se duchó en tiempo récord, haciendo muecas según iba notando la existencia de músculo tras músculo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar cómo los había ejercitado. ¿Qué bicho le había picado para convertirse en ese ser sensual en brazos de Edward la noche anterior? No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma, porque desde luego él no la había obligado. Sus métodos de persuasión habían sido mucho más sutiles. Un rápido vistazo al armario reveló que no tenía nada apropiado que ponerse para desempeñar su papel como la señora del _Château_, y como una niña traviesa, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros de estilo pirata, desgastados y ajustados a las caderas como si fueran una segunda piel, y una camiseta rosa chicle con las palabras Little Miss Naughíy impresas en el pecho. Mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta, reconoció con una sonrisa que desde luego, elegante no era, pero divertido y moderno sí. Y si a Edward no le gustaba, ¡peor para él!

—¿Dónde está Ethan? —preguntó vacilante, perdiendo su bravuconería ante la mirada de Edward al entrar en el comedor.

—Liz se lo ha llevado a pasear por el jardín. Se estaba impacientando —añadió mordazmente.

—No puedo creer que me haya dormido. Normalmente me despierto al amanecer.

—Ah —por el tono, estaba claro que creía que jamás se levantaba antes de la hora de la comida, y ella se puso tensa. Se había pasado los primeros seis meses de vida de su hijo despertándose cada cuatro horas para alimentarle. Sólo en las últimas semanas había conseguido convencer a Ethan para fue durmiera toda la noche, y su cuerpo estaba intentando recuperar las horas de sueño perdido.

—Obviamente, nunca has estado paseando por la casa a las tres de la mañana tratando de calmar a un bebé con cólico —dijo, y él la examinó por encima de su periódico.

—No, nunca me dieron la oportunidad.

Se reanudaban las hostilidades, pensó al sentarse a la mesa, y le dedicó a Simone una sonrisa cuando le puso una taza de café humeante sobre la mesa.

—Hay pan y cruasán, y Sylvie puede hacerte cualquier cosa —murmuró Edward, y ella sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente, al sentir que su estómago no admitía ninguna comida.

—El café será suficiente.

—Tienes que comer —protestó él—. Aunque quizás no mucho, si no quieres que te estalle la ropa, que ya bastante poco deja a la imaginación —hizo una mueca al fijarse en el letrero que llevaba en el pecho, y para horror de Bella, su pecho se hinchó inmediatamente, dejando notar sus pezones a través de la camisera—. Y mi imaginación ya está en marcha.

Se hizo un silencio tan intenso que el tic-tac del reloj resonaba por toda la estancia.

—Mmm, ¿hay algún coche que pueda tomar prestado? —preguntó por fin.

—Me temo que no —respondió amablemente, pero ella no se fiaba de su sonrisa. Le recordaba a un cocodrilo, adormilado pero vigilante en los segundos previos al momento de atrapar en sus fauces a su inocente presa—. ¿Adónde tienes que ir? Todo lo que tú o Ethan pudierais necesitar está en el _château_.

—Pero me gustaría poder ir al pueblo, o visitar la ciudad más cercana de vez en cuando. Si te hace feliz, dejaré a Ethan con su niñera —dijo impaciente—, pero sinceramente, no puedes esperar retenerme cual prisionera en el _château_ de forma indefinida.

—Tengo curiosidad por entender por qué tienes tantas ansias de marcharte, a no ser que tenga algo que ver con esa loca idea de montar tu propio negocio.

Sus palabras resultaron punzantes, y el temperamento de Bella se encendió. El no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Quizás pensaba que no era suficientemente inteligente para embarcarse en un negocio, pero estaba decidida a demostrarle lo contrario.

—Me gustaría empezar a buscar un taller o algún tipo de local donde pueda trabajar. No tiene que estar en ningún lugar especial —continuó, al tiempo que él fruncía el ceño—, sólo tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande para meter un par de mesas de corte y máquinas de coser.

—Parece que estás decidida. Espero que Ethan no se inquiete cuando le abandones.

—¡No tengo intención de abandonarlo! —saltó furiosa, dirigiéndose a su lado de la mesa—. Cualquier cosa que emprenda girará en torno a su rutina diaria. Ya te lo dije, él tiene prioridad.

—En ese caso, ¿no deberías concentrar tus esfuerzos en instalarte en el _château _para que los tres podamos pasar tiempo juntos? —preguntó suavemente. Ella tragó saliva ante la cálida luminosidad dé sus ojos. Con aquellos vaqueros desteñidos y el fino suéter negro que llevaba estaba deliciosamente sexy, y tuvo que esforzarse en reprimir un escalofrío de placer ante su imagen.

—¿No vas tú a ir a trabajar? Estoy segura de que habrá algo urgente en la otra punta del mundo que requiera tu atención.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy aprendiendo a delegar —respondió vagamente—. Habiéndome reunido con mi hijo tan recientemente, no creo que quiera alejarme de él… ni de su madre —añadió suavemente, y a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Sólo lo estás diciendo para… para persuadirme —murmuró torpemente, y no pudo oponerse cuando él le agarró la mano y la puso sobre su rodilla.

—Tienes razón. Hago lo que puedo para hacerte feliz aquí —acercó los labios a los suyos. No podía dejar que la besara, pensó con los ojos cerrados, tenía que estar alerta para protegerse de él, pero había conseguido traspasar sus defensas, y gimió cuando sintió el roce de sus labios. Fue una ligera caricia, y se quedó deseando más. Cuando abrió los ojos, se lo encontró mirándola con una expresión curiosamente absorta en sus ojos grises.

—¿Por… por qué quieres hacerme feliz? Nos detestamos y desconfiamos el uno del otro. ¿Para qué sentenciarnos a permanecer en un matrimonio sin amor?

—Yo no describiría así nuestro matrimonio, _chérie _—dijo tranquilamente y, por un breve y maravilloso momento, el corazón de Bella se aligeró. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Que la quería?—. Los dos adoramos a Ethan, por el bien de nuestro hijo, creo que deberíamos intentar dejar atrás el pasado y reparar las grietas de nuestro matrimonio. Se merece una infancia estable y feliz, y ser amado y cuidado por sus dos padres.

—Para grietas el Gran Cañón —respondió Bella. Por supuesto que no la quería. Sólo se había tomado la molestia de buscarla porque quería encontrar a su hijo—. Está claro que la única razón para permanecer juntos es Ethan, pero no estoy convencida de que vaya a funcionar. Hay demasiada amargura por ambas partes —terminó tristemente.

—¿Pero podríamos intentarlo? Por favor, _chérie_ —había acercado la cabeza de nuevo, y ella sabía que para evitar sus labios debía girar la suya. Pero en vez de eso, se inclinó hacia delante para salvar el espacio, y gimió suavemente cuando él envolvió sus labios. La besó despacio, saboreando el momento, y cuando deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, no pudo resistirse y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarle más. Sintió su mano bajo el pelo moviendo su cabeza para profundizar en el beso de manera íntima y sensual—. ¿Ves, _ma petite_? —susurró cuando finalmente se apartó de sus labios—, no todo ha terminado entre nosotros. Nos debemos a nosotros mismos, no sólo a Ethan, hacer las paces.

Sin poder articular palabra por la emoción, Bella asintió. Por lo visto, no la quería en el _château_ sólo por Ethan, realmente quería hacer que el matrimonio funcionara, y se sintió llena de esperanza. Estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

—Así que se acabaron las charlas sobre lo de poner un negocio. Tenemos que dedicar todo nuestro tiempo el uno al otro y, por supuesto, a nuestro hijo.

—Edward… —se tragó su frustración al ver a Liz con Ethan llegar del jardín, y la cara iluminada de Ethan al ver a su padre.

—Papá —gritó, orgulloso de la segunda palabra que había conseguido dominar, y Bella apartó la mirada llena de desesperación. Edward había dicho que quería dar a su matrimonio otra oportunidad, y no sólo por el bien de su hijo. Las noticias deberían haberla llenado de alegría, pues era más de lo que jamás habría esperado, pero parecía que Edward no quería una relación de igual a igual, quería ser dueño y señor. ¿Podía ella aceptarlo? ¿Olvidarse de su sueño de compaginar carrera y maternidad y hacer que su papel de esposa de un Cullen fuera lo más importante de su vida?

No podía negar que era verdad que no se había acabado todo entre ellos, y él era más importante para ella que su carrera, y lo sacrificaría todo gustosamente si la amara. Mientras salía de la habitación se juró que conseguiría que la amara. No era inmune a ella, su pasión de la noche anterior lo demostraba. Se ganaría su confianza, y con ella su corazón. Con aquel pensamiento en mente y una oleada de ilusión, subió las escaleras para retirar el almohadón de la cama.


	8. Chapter 7

**Aclaración: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio =)**

Graciaas por su favoritos aunq me encantaria que me dejaran saber que les parece la historia.!

**Disfruten =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

—Tanya era extraordinariamente guapa, ¿no crees? —la voz de Rosalie resonó por el pasillo, y a Bella se le hundió el corazón al tiempo que apartaba la mirada del cuadro que había en las escaleras. Rosalie estaba en el rellano del piso de arriba, con aspecto elegante, vestida con una blusa blanca y unos soberbios y caros pantalones de lino blanco. Con el pelo rubio y rizado cayendo sobre los hombros, parecía a punto de protagonizar un anuncio de detergente, pensó Bella. Pero en realidad, Rosalie no era muy inmaculada, era una mentirosa, y resultaba desesperante que Edward confiara en ella.

—Es… era —corrigió vacilante—, increíblemente encantadora, pero ¿quién era?

—¿No lo sabes? —Rosalie arqueó unas cejas perfectamente definidas—. Fue la primera mujer de Edward. Pensé que te lo habría dicho —dijo mientras Bella seguía mirándola en atónito silencio, incapaz de disimular su enorme sorpresa.

—Nunca lo había mencionado —admitió, pasando de la incredulidad a la humillación al ver que Rosalie conocía secretos de los que ella no sabía nada. ¿Por qué no le había dicho Edward nada? Su primera mujer era increíblemente guapa y su aplomo, perfecto para el papel de señora del _château_. Desde luego, no tenía comparación, pensó Bella—. ¿Cómo murió? —susurró, tratando de reprimir las náuseas que se apoderaron de ella.

—Tanya Denali era una modelo, la musa de un famoso diseñador francés, qué continuó su carrera como actriz. Edward se enamoró de ella a primera vista. La adoraba y fueron la pareja de oro de Francia, lo que hizo que su muerte fuera aún más trágica.

—¿Qué pasó? —seguro que no se había suicidado como hicieron las otras mujeres Cullen.

—Tuvo un embarazo ectópico. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que supiera que estaba embarazada hasta que se desplomó agonizante cuando estaban de vacaciones en una isla remota de Tailandia. Cuando llegó la asistencia médica, era demasiado tarde. Tanya estaba muerta, y Edward enormemente afligido. Creo que nunca llegó a superarlo —le confió Rosalie—. La quería tanto, y juró que no volvería a casarse.

—Pero se casó conmigo —señaló, y Rosalie le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

—Sí, pero eso fue diferente. Tenía sus razones… —se detuvo durante una fracción de segundo antes de murmurar con compasión—. Oh, querida, me temo que he hablado más de lo que debía. Admito que me sorprendió tu reaparición. Pensé que ya habrías recibido el mensaje.

—¿Qué mensaje? Edward me trajo aquí, yo no se lo pedí, y quiere darle a nuestro matrimonio una segunda oportunidad.

—Bueno, tenía que decir algo así, ¿no crees? Tiene que tener en cuenta a su hijo. Haría cualquier cosa por Ethan, incluso mantenerte cerca hasta que haya reunido suficientes pruebas de tu ineptitud como madre para que el juez encargado de decidir la custodia falle en su favor.

—Me pregunto qué tipo de prueba estaba tratando de conseguir anoche —soltó Bella, ocultando con su temperamento el malestar que sentía en su interior. Habían sacado las armas, y no tenía intención de mantener ni las más básicas normas de civismo con Rosalie.

—Yo no contaría con el sexo para aferrarme a él. Lo intentaste antes y no funcionó. Edward es un hombre de gustos exquisitos, pero supongo que incluso un buen conocedor necesita un poco de rudeza de vez en cuando.

—Que supongo que es cuando recurre a ti —aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, se negaba a rendirse sin luchar con su propio orgullo como arma—. Ocultaste mi visita al apartamento a propósito, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Edward si descubriera que su ultra eficiente asistente le impidió activamente conocer a su hijo?

—Creo que te costará una barbaridad demostrarlo —respondió tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa—. Edward y yo tenemos mucha historia. Confía en mí. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo, Bella?

No había ninguna respuesta sencilla a eso, excepto la humillante confesión de que no, no podía decirlo, y la sonrisa de Rosalie se agrandó.

—Voy en busca de Edward. Nos tendrás que disculpar, tenemos largas horas de trabajo por delante. ¿Y tú adónde vas ahora? —preguntó mirando la camiseta de Bella—. Según parece, a la guardería.

Bella sintió que tenía que ponerse en marcha si no quería ceder a la tentación de empujar a la maliciosa rubia por las escaleras. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras para encerrarse mientras trataba de asimilar el último golpe. De todos los secretos que Edward le había ocultado, ése era el más destructor, pensó haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que había decidido vivir en Londres después de casarse en lugar de en el castillo que había compartido con la asombrosa Tanya? Seguro que cada vez que la miraba, la comparaba con su hermosa primera mujer. ¿Deseaba que Tanya estuviera allí ahora mismo? ¿O cerraba los ojos cuando le hacía el amor, imaginando que era su primera esposa? Empezó a sentirse enferma físicamente al considerar la idea. Se llevó los nudillo a la boca para ahogar sus llantos. De repente, su distante actitud y el hecho de que nunca le confesara en la intimidad que la amaba cobraban sentido. ¿Cómo iba a amarla cuando aún estaba llorando la muerte de la mujer a la que adoraba? Bella reconoció con desesperación que no podía igualar a Tanya, por lo que parecía más plausible que Edward tan sólo la toleraba por su hijo. Con la cara enterrada en sus brazos, no se dio cuenta de que Edward la había seguido al dormitorio hasta que notó que el colchón se hundía, y giró la cabeza bruscamente para encontrarle sentado junto a ella.

—¡_Mon Dieu_, Bella! ¿Qué ocurre, _ma petite_, estás enferma?

—Sí, creo que del estómago —dijo restregándose los ojos con la mano, y dejando un rastro de máscara en sus dedos. Al verlo pensó que nunca había aprendido a llorar elegantemente. No era de extrañar que la estuviera mirando con consternación, cuando debía de tener un aspecto aún más desastroso de lo habitual, y eso hizo que se enfureciera más—. Aléjate de mí —dijo gruñendo, y retrocediendo cuando él fue a apartarle el cabello del rostro.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la mujer sonriente que hace media hora aceptaba darle a nuestro matrimonio otra oportunidad? —preguntó, claramente perplejo ante su transformación.

—¡Tanya! ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado! Rosalie ha disfrutado contándome lo de tu primera mujer —le gritó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpida que me he sentido? Soy tu esposa, maldita sea, pero incluso tus empleados te conocen mejor que yo.

Edward había palidecido al oír el nombre de su primera esposa, y ahora estaba en pie, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Sí, estuve casado con anterioridad y qué importa —dijo, y ella le miraba sin poder detener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Que qué importa! Eso lo cambia todo. Pensé que era alguien especial, que el hecho de que te casaras conmigo significaba que era importante para ti —los recuerdos a los que se había aferrado de su boda y su breve pero gloriosa luna de miel en París no tenía ya ningún valor. El ya había pasado por todo eso antes—. La única esperanza que tenía en cuanto a nuestra relación era que me habías elegido como tu esposa pero, una vez más, soy el segundo plato. Me siento como el premio de consolación en una rifa —susurró con voz entrecortada—, el objeto inservible que nadie quiere.

—No seas ridícula —dijo Edward, frío y sin emoción—. Claro que te quiero.

—Sí, para el sexo cuando da la casualidad de que estás aquí y no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—Eso es mentira.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me hablaste de ella? Y no me digas que se te pasó —añadió amargamente—. He visto su retrato. Por Dios, cómo podía pasarlo por alto si está colgado en un lugar de honor. Rosalie me dijo cuánto la querías. ¿Es por eso por lo que te lo callaste? ¿Pensaste que estaría celosa?

—Si así fuera, me parece que tendría razón, ¿no? —viendo su rostro arrasado por las lágrimas, se sentía responsable por tal devastación. No había tenido intención de hacerle daño, la había intentado proteger, pero como siempre, ella había malinterpretado sus buenas intenciones—. Tanya murió en terribles circunstancias. No me resulta fácil hablar del tema, y no podía decirte que fue su embarazo lo que la mató cuando acababas de descubrir que estabas esperando un niño.

—Me lo tenías que haber contado —insistió Bella. Su explicación tenía sentido, pero no parecía suficiente—. ¿Por qué no eres sincero y admites que simplemente no me consideras lo suficientemente importante Para compartir cosas conmigo? Llevamos casados dos años y apenas te conozco.

—La mitad del tiempo hemos estado separados y ¿de quién es la culpa?

—Tuya. Fue tu actitud la que me alejó, y nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad, Edward? Aún no es nuestro matrimonio de igual a igual. Para ti, el dormitorio es el único lugar en el que soy útil.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces será mejor que te ganes tu sustento —gruñó, advirtiéndola con el feroz brillo de sus ojos que había ido demasiado lejos.

—No, Edward —su esfuerzo por bajarse de la cama fue en vano—. No te atrevas a tocarme —gritó ferozmente, al tiempo que él agarraba el dobladillo de su camiseta y tiraba hacia arriba para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Intentó derribarle, pero sus labios atraparon los suyos, transmitiendo deseo, y demandando una respuesta. No podía rechazarle, ni siquiera ahora que se sentía nauseabunda por la traición de haber sido la última en conocer la existencia de Tanya. Cuando la besaba y la acariciaba, era capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa, pero la pérdida de propio respeto que suponía era demasiado para ella, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. El debió de sentirlas en su piel, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con expresión insondable.

—Tanya es el pasado. Ahora tú eres mi esposa —le dijo al apartarse, y volver a ponerle la camiseta en su sitio—. Por el bien de Ethan, sugiero que empieces a interpretar tu papel.

Los pálidos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas anunciaban un nuevo día, y Bella abrió los ojos. El otoño se acercaba. Le parecía increíble que llevara en el castillo casi un mes. A veces parecía que llevaba allí toda la vida y apenas podía recordar haber estado sin Edward. No había sido un mes fácil. Los días posteriores a su descubrimiento de Tanya habían sido tensos. Edward la había tratado con desdén y arrogancia, y ella se había negado a ceder. Estaba equivocado, pensaba Bella cada noche cuando hundía el rostro en la almohada para llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Era él quien le había ocultado gran parte de su pasado, y mientras no confiara en ella, no habría futuro para su matrimonio.

Lo único positivo era que Rosalie se había marchado justo después del disgusto por lo de Tanya. ¿Se habría enfadado Edward con ella por haberle revelado la identidad de Tanya? El no había hecho ninguna referencia ni a su primera mujer ni a Rosalie, pero durante la última semana había mostrado una actitud algo más cálida hacia ella. A lo mejor había ayudado la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que habían celebrado para Ethan. Fue un día muy alegre, y Edward no pudo ocultar su orgullo al presumir de hijo ante sus amigos. Al ver a padre e hijo juntos, Bella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberlos separado: Edward adoraba a Ethan más de lo que creía posible, y su furia con ella era comprensible pero, sinceramente, nunca había pensado que su hijo le importara tanto. Al pensarlo, no pudo reprimir una punzada de envidia al ver que Ethan ocupaba un lugar tan seguro en el corazón de Edward. Con un profundo suspiro, miró las cortinas que colgaban del dosel de la cama, y se le cortó la respiración al oír la sensual voz al otro lado del almohadón.

—¿A qué viene ese suspiro tan triste, _chérie_? ¿Eres infeliz en el _château_?

—No —admitió sinceramente, después de una larga pausa hasta hacerse a la idea de que Edward no se había ido a montar esa mañana y estaba a escasos centímetros de ella—. Sólo un poco confusa.

—_Oui _—dijo en un tono comprensivo.

El almohadón parecía tan insalvable como el muro de Berlín, un símbolo de división que ella había puesto en medio y que él había jurado no quitar, promesa que había cumplido firmemente. Cada noche se acostaba en su lado de la cama, le daba las buenas noches dulcemente, apagaba la luz y se quedaba dormido en cuestión de minutos. Era evidente que no se sentía atormentado por el mismo doloroso deseo que hacía que Bella no parara de dar vueltas en la cama hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y que tuviera sueños eróticos interrumpidos por los recuerdos de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Se despertaba sofocada, intranquila y desesperada por él. No ayudaba nada el que cada noche él se desnudara delante de ella sin ningún tipo de inhibición, cuando ella iba del baño a la cama embutida en la armadura de una gruesa bata, y se metía apresuradamente bajo la sábana. La única defensa que tenía frente a sus emociones era el saber que él sólo la quería como esposa por el bien de su hijo. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber?

—¿Por qué no fuiste a montar esta mañana? —preguntó, deseosa de romper el silencio entre ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver asomar su rostro por encima del almohadón.

—He decidido esperarte. Pensé que te gustaría acompañarme —con la barba de un día y el cabello revuelto de dormir, le recordaba a un pirata.

—Quizás otro día, aunque es muy amable por tu parte que me preguntes —respondió de modo artificial, y su profunda risita hizo que le entraran ganas de lanzar el almohadón al otro extremo de la habitación. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa, y le encantaba él, pero su repentina amabilidad era una ilusión, un truco, le había asegurado Rosalie, para darle una falsa sensación de seguridad mientras planeaba cómo conseguir la custodia de Edward.

—Te sorprendería lo amable que puedo ser, _ma petite _—bromeó.- Antes te encantaba montar. De hecho, te pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo sobre Kasim.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo —dijo mientras se acurrucaba bajo la sábana.

Sería una estupidez llorar por un caballo, se dijo al record el día en que Kasim fue vendido junto con todos los demás caballos de Heston Grange, para recortar gastos como le había intentado explicar su padre con gran impaciencia. Nunca entendió que ella había encontrado en el caballo el cariño que le había faltado en casa. Bella corrió a los establos nada más oír la noticia, profundamente afligida, y allí fue donde la encontró Edward, quien trató de consolarla rodeándola con sus brazos, sentado sobre un montón de heno y con ella sobre su regazo. Según se calmaron sus sollozos, le contó entrecortadamente que su padre ya había cerrado el trato, y que Kasim sería transportado al extranjero al final de la semana. El le secó una lágrima con el pulgar antes de acercarse a su rostro y hacer el mismo recorrido con sus labios. No podía recordar el momento exacto en que la caricia se transformó en ardiente pasión. La primera caricia de sus labios, recorriendo el contorno de los suyos, la dejó temblorosa. Debido a su profunda timidez, había tenido pocos novios, y su experiencia sexual había sido prácticamente nula, pero instintivamente supo lo que quería que hiciera, y recibió un murmullo de aprobación cuando abrió los labios.

De repente, todos los vestigios de contención volaron por los aires, y su lengua se transformó en un sensual instrumento de placer y seducción para provocar una respuesta. A ella no se le pasa por la cabeza rechazarle. Sólo podía pensar en él y en las nuevas sensaciones que evocaba en ella. Incluso se le olvidó su corazón roto por Kasim. Cuando él se recostó sobre el heno, llevándosela consigo, ella no puso objeciones su excitación se disparó cuando él desabrochó su misa, y la acarició con sus cálidas manos el vientre.

—Eres exquisita, _ma belle_ —su voz acaricié su piel con la misma entrega que sus manos, y ella le oyó inhalar una profunda bocanada de aire al aflojar una de las copas de su sujetador, y acariciar con sus dedos su rosado pezón. Era algo tan nuevo, tan excitante. Y lejos de sentirse intimidada, estaba impaciente por descubrir más, arqueando sus caderas bajo su peso y llenando el granero con sus gemidos cuando reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran oído voces en el jardín. Incluso entonces, sabiendo que les podían pillar, ella se resistía a terminar su primera experiencia sexual, y fue Edward quien suavemente se apartó, colocando el sujetador en su sitio y abrochando los botones de la camisa cuando se hizo evidente que sus manos no eran capaces.

Bella recordaba la sonrisa divertida de Edward ante su patente desilusión por interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo. Desde el primer beso, se convirtió en esclava voluntaria de sus deseos, perdiendo toda sensatez. Cometió el fatal error de confundir atracción sexual con amor.

—Ven conmigo hoy —su voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos, una bienvenida interrupción de los recuerdos que aún la perseguían. Le costó apartar la mirada de su escultural cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño con despreocupada indiferencia ante su desnudez—. Le enseñaremos los caballos a Ethan, y hay una tranquila yegua que puede que te venga bien.

—¿Qué piensas de Mimi? —le preguntó cuando acariciaban a la yegua que el mozo de cuadra había sacado del establo—. Reconozco que se está haciendo un poco vieja, pero es dócil y segura.

—¿Por qué no me compras una silla de ruedas y acabamos con esto? No soy una anciana, y no quiero estar segura —protestó Bella. No quería parecer desagradecida, pero tampoco quería andar por ahí a paso de caracol—. Lo mejor de montar a caballo es la excitación, la descarga de adrenalina que solía sentir cuando llevaba a Kasim campo a través y nos acercábamos a un desnivel de cinco pies. Era maravilloso —terminó con los ojos brillantes, y Edward la miró con una extraña expresión.

—Era peligroso. Sé que eres una excelente amazona, pero nunca pude entender por qué tu padre te permitía montar tan poderoso animal.

—Mi padre estaba siempre demasiado ocupado gestionando la propiedad como para preocuparse por lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre fui una decepción para ellos. Tenía que haber sido chico, un heredero para Heston, pero en su lugar, fui la cuarta hija, y ni siquiera una bonita ni talentosa, como las otras tres. Mientras no estorbara, nadie se preocupaba por mí, y yo estaba encantada de pasar mi tiempo con Kasim.

Dios Santo, con razón sufría de tal falta de confianza en sí misma, pensó Edward mientras la observaba. Se había pasado la vida sintiéndose de segunda categoría, y necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera el centro de su universo, no que la abandonara en medio de una gran ciudad durante semanas. De repente, entendió los celos hacia Rosalie. Se había sentido amenazada por aquella sofisticada mujer más madura que ella, respecto a la que probablemente se sentía inferior, como ocurría con sus hermanas. Y él nunca se había molestado en asegurarle que su inocencia y dulce belleza eran las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella. Había aceptado todo lo que ella le había ofrecido sin dar nada a cambio, ni su tiempo, ni su atención exclusiva, ni peor aún, su confianza. Nunca había tenido el valor de compartir con ella sus sentimientos. No era de extrañar, pues, que creyera que no le importaba.

—Bueno, ya veo que Mimi no te impresiona. Hay otro caballo que puede que te interese. El mozo le está trayendo del corral.

Incluso en la distancia, la orgullosa sacudida de cabeza del caballo resultaba familiar. Bella se tensó con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

—¿Edward? No puede ser Kasim —susurró débilmente al tiempo que se acercaba el caballo, resoplando fuertemente y tirando de las riendas, demandando toda la fuerza del mozo para controlarle—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —se adelantó sin parar de mirar a Kasim, cuyo pelo brillaba como el ébano bajo la luz del sol, sin parar de mover la cola y de tirar de las riendas—. Kasim, ¿de verdad eres tú? —preguntó, y el caballo dejó de tirar y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de Bella.

Por un momento, pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón. Había enterrado sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su subconsciente porque perderle había sido demasiado doloroso, y ahora estaba presionando su rostro contra su cuello, tratando de contener las lágrimas en vano.

—Mi querido chico —su voz se quebró de emoción, y Edward salió de la escena, sintiéndose un intruso. Quería hacerla feliz a toda costa. Se merecía mucho más de lo que le había dado jamás, y le había fallado durante mucho tiempo. Su reacción ante el descubrimiento de lo de Tanya le hizo darse cuenta de lo arrogante que había sido respecto a sus emociones—. Oh, Edward, no puedo creer que sea real —susurró, y él tuvo que pestañear repetidamente antes de volverse hacia ella. No había llorado desde que era niño, desde que, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su madre, se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por hacerla feliz no habían sido suficientes. Fallarles a las personas que más le importaban había sido una constante en su vida, pensó con tristeza, y la inmensa felicidad del rostro de Bella le llegó al alma. No quería fallarle.

—Debe de recordarte. No le he visto tan tranquilo desde que llegó —señaló tímidamente—. ¿Debo asumir qué tus lágrimas son de alegría?

—Ya sabes que sí —dijo restregándose los ojos con los nudillos y con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? Pensé que había sido enviado a otro país.

—Sí, y su nuevo dueño se resistía a deshacerse de él, pero afortunadamente pude convencerle para que me lo vendiera —no mencionó que le había costado una considerable habilidad de persuasión y encanto, por no hablar de una cifra por el triple del valor del pura sangre, que el jeque Hassan cediera, pero la alegría del rostro de Bella compensaba cada céntimo.

—Pero no puede ser que lo hayas comprado para mí.

—Nadie más puede montarlo, es demasiado intrépido. ¿Por qué no iba a comprártelo, _ma petite_? —preguntó con dulzura—. Sé lo mucho que lo quieres.

—¡Oh, Edward! —definitivamente, su corazón iba a estallar, y con un grito, se lanzó hacia Edward—. Te quiero. Es decir… —se detuvo de repente con los ojos ensombrecidos y las mejillas coloradas—. Obviamente, no. Lo que quiero decir es que me encanta lo que has hecho… ha sido un gesto encantador —retrocedió un paso avergonzada y con el corazón encogido.

—Siempre me estabas diciendo que me querías —murmuró, y ella evitó cruzarse con su mirada.

—No me lo recuerdes. Debiste de encontrar mi anhelo muy… cansino.

—_Non _—dijo sinceramente—Me parecía encantador. Me gustaba oírte decirlo.

—Pero tú no podías decírmelo —pestañeó repetidamente, desesperada por ahuyentar sus lágrimas. Ya había hecho suficientemente el tonto delante de él como para encima sufrir la humillación de derrumbarse frente a él—. No pasa nada —le aseguró cuando él tendió una mano hacia ella—. Sé por qué, y lo entiendo —no le podía decir que la amaba cuando su corazón estaba con Tanya—. Encontrar a Kasim por mí es lo más maravilloso que has hecho jamás, y no sé cómo agradecértelo.

—Inténtalo —sugirió con suavidad, y la besó con dulzura. Exploró su boca con dulce pasión, haciendo que se derrumbaran sus defensas con una facilidad apabullante. Bella reconocía que le echaba de menos. El último mes había estado esperando, deseando que rompiera las barreras que ella había levantado frente a él, y ahora que estaba en sus brazos, no quería alejarse—. Tu ropa de montar está en el cuarto de los arreos —murmuró finalmente cuando separó sus labios para mirarla y estudiar sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Estaba tentado de llevarla al granero y tumbarla sobre el heno para hacer el amor hasta que todas las dudas y desconfianzas entre ellos desaparecieran. Pero en su lugar, controló su deseo, ignorando el dolor de sus entrañas. Ya la había chantajeado para llevarla a la cama y, aunque la resistencia había sido mínima, la próxima vez quería que saliera de ella, sin presiones y, desde luego, no porque se sintiera agradecida por el maldito caballo—. ¿Estás lista para probar a Kasim?

—¿Ethan? —Bella miró a su alrededor, atormentada por no haberse acordado de su hijo hasta entonces. Por suerte estaba en su carrito, al parecer fascinado por Kasim, y Liz ya estaba de camino hacia ellos.

Las siguientes horas, cuando montada sobre Kasim acompañó a Edward en su paseo, fueron de las mejores de su vida. Edward insistió en tomárselo con tranquilidad, pues Kasim aún estaba intranquilo por el nuevo entorno. Bella se sorprendió ante la fuerza del semental, pero se pensando que llevaba dos años sin montarlo y que tenía una mente propia. Esa era una de las razones por las que lo quería tanto, pero para cuando volvieron a los establos tenía los brazos doloridos.

—Quiero que me prometas que no lo montarás sola —le pidió Edward al ayudarla a desmontar. Mientras que ella estaba acalorada y sin aliento, él estaba impecable en sus estrechos pantalones de montar y el suéter de lana negro—. Sinceramente, Kasim es demasiado grande y fuerte para ti, y si no fuera porque le quieres tanto, te habría comprado otro caballo —se había pasado las últimas horas en ascuas por si la tiraba. En su mente tenía la imagen de Bella tirada en el suelo rota y ensangrentada, y en silencio se arrepentía de haber comprado el caballo. ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo si ella se hería? Sería el culpable.

—No tardaré en acostumbrarme a él otra vez —empezó a decir Bella, pero la dura mirada de Edward no toleraba ningún argumento.

—Lo digo en serio, Bella. Sólo montarás cuando el mozo de cuadras o yo podamos acompañarte. Si desobedeces no tendré más remedio que venderlo. No permitiré que pongas en peligro tu vida.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrar que no tengo seis años? —dijo con exasperación, con las manos en las caderas.

—¡Ya lo has hecho de manera admirable, pero no me quejaré si quieres refrescarme la memoria!

La nueva armonía encontrada duró durante todo el trayecto hacia el _château_. La región francesa del Loira era tan bonita, pensaba Bella mientras paseaban de la mano por el sendero. De repente, los campos parecían más verdes y exuberantes, el cielo más azul, y el cantar de los pájaros más dulce. Edward había buscado a Kasim en varios estados de Oriente Medio sólo por ella. Ese no era el acto de un hombre que la detestaba. A lo mejor estaba empezando a perdonarla por haber alejado a Ethan de él, e incluso a confiar en ella. Aún quedaba un largo camino por delante, pensó al recordar a Tanya. Quizás nunca llegara a quererla como quiso a su primera mujer, pero el futuro le parecía más color de rosa que antes. La vida tenía una forma curiosa de no atenerse a los planes, pensó al subir las escaleras del _château_, donde Philippe les esperaba.

—El señor Laroche está aquí para verla, _madame ,_ —murmuró—. El director del banco —añadió cuando se quedó mirándole claramente confundida—. Le pedí que esperara en el salón.

—Curioso —murmuró Edward al oído de Bella. La sensual sonrisa había desaparecido—. ¿Crees que será por negocios?

—Me imagino —respondió Bella, consciente de que le ardían las mejillas, proclamando su culpabilidad.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que había pedido a Philippe que fijara una reunión con su banquero para discutir los planes para establecer su negocio? Al no tener coche, tuvo que pedir a Laroche que visitara el _château_, rezando para que Edward estuviera ocupado con Ethan en su cuarto. Con la emoción por Kasim, se había olvidado completamente de la reunión y, con un fugaz vistazo al rostro encolerizado de Edward, esbozó una sonrisa, y entró en el salón para saludar.

—Espero que no haya tenido que esperar mucho —murmuró, consciente de la presencia de Edward junto a la chimenea al tiempo que ofrecía asiento al señor Laroche. Estaba claro que Edward no pensaba concederle ninguna privacidad para la reunión. A su intencionada mirada respondió con una suave sonrisa y un movimiento de hombros fingiendo que no entendía lo que quería decirle.

—En absoluto. Me temo que he llegado un poco pronto —respondió el banquero galantemente—. Entiendo que quiere discutir propuestas para una empresa conjunta, _madame_ Cullen —continuó tratando de ignorar la tensión que se palpaba en la habitación—. Estoy impresionado con el plan de negocio que me envió.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella con los ojos fijos en Edward, que se había acercado hasta ellos, y se inclinaba hacia delante para examinar sus ideas para el negocio de ropa de bebé. A ella le hubiera gustado quitarle la carpeta de las manos, y sólo el deseo de ahorrarle al señor Laroche la vergüenza hizo que se quedara quieta—. Estoy pensando en empezar mi propio negocio…

—Aunque no todavía —Edward terminó la frase por ella, ignorando su expresión de indignación cuando se levantó y ofreció la mano al banquero, gesto que indicaba claramente que la reunión había terminado—. Mi esposa tiene que considerar aún muchas cosas antes de seguir adelante —murmuró con un inquietante tono de voz advirtiendo que no esperaba que le contradijera.

—No puedo creer que hayas despedido al pobre hombre de esa manera —le dijo Bella en cuanto se quedaron solos—. Ha sido tan descortés, sobre todo después de que ha venido hasta aquí.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —preguntó Edward, lo que encendió el temperamento de Bella.

—Desde luego, no mía. No podía ir a la ciudad porque no me querías dejar un coche.

—Una decisión claramente justificada cuando resulta que haces cosas a mis espaldas. Hemos discutido esto, y ya sabes que no quiero que trabajes.

—Exactamente por eso no quería que te enterases aún. Estoy tratando de luchar por mi independencia, Edward —gritó desesperada—. Y no sólo financiera. Necesito ser yo misma. No puedes esperar que simplemente viva, aquí en tu país y en tu mansión. Me niego a vivir mi vida como una pobre imitación de la esposa que perdiste —le gritó, y enseguida se tapó la boca con las manos. Ya era demasiado tarde, lo había dicho, y se mordió el labio inferior al ver que la expresión de Edward se tomaba furiosa.

—¿Por qué insistes en meter a otras mujeres en todo? Mi primera mujer no tiene ninguna relación con nuestra vida —rugió, y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo tiene que ver con ella. Me persigue constantemente. Tanya era tan increíblemente guapa. Debió de ser la esposa y ama de casa ideal, y yo no puedo competir con ella. Ni siquiera puedo entender cómo has tenido fuerzas para acostarte conmigo, debo de parecerte una pobre sustituta.

—No entiendes nada —dijo furioso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, que casi saca de sus bisagras—. Pero te diré una cosa. ¡Tanya jamás puso un maldito almohadón de separación en nuestra cama!


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Fue después de medianoche cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio, desapareciendo inmediatamente en el baño. Bella se acurrucó bajo la sábana, escuchando cómo se duchaba, tratando de borrar las imágenes de cuando la arrastró dentro de la ducha con él. Salió del baño con una toalla liada a la cintura, el pelo húmedo, y gotas de agua atrapadas en el vello de su pecho. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron al sentarse al borde de la cama. Ella cerró los ojos apretándolos, y tratando de calmar su respiración para que creyera que estaba dormida.

—Eres una pésima actriz, _ma petite_ —dijo al meterse bajo la sábana, aunque se quedó en su lado de la cama, y el almohadón en su sitio—. Sé que estás despierta, igual que sé lo poco que duermes todas las noches.

—No sé cómo, cuando siempre te duermes en cuestión de minutos —dijo Bella, agradecida por que hubiera apagado la luz, para que no notara cómo le ardían las mejillas.

—Yo también he estado despierto. La frustración sexual es terrible, ¿no, _chérie_?

—Cómo voy a saberlo —murmuró tratando en vano de usar un tono tedioso—. Buenas noches —se dio la vuelta para quedar cara al ofensivo almohadón, y oyó a Edward suspirar al otro lado.

—Te debo una disculpa. Ese comentario que hice en el salón no venía a cuento.

—Pero era cierto —dijo con tristeza—. Rosalie me dijo lo mucho que querías a tu primera mujer y lo destrozado que te sentiste tras su muerte.

—¿Eso hizo? —Edward miró hacia arriba, hacia el dosel dejando escapar un silencioso gemido. Podía sentir el dolor en la voz de Bella, las dudas sobre sí misma. ¿Se sentiría mejor si le revelara que se había desenamorado de Tanya mucho antes de su trágica muerte? Siempre había dudado en hablar a Bella sobre su primer matrimonio porque no había sido el capítulo más constructivo de su vida. No sólo había sido un mal marido, sino que no había conseguido salvarla. Bella, al menos al principio de su relación, le había adorado y admirado como a un héroe. Le había hecho sentirse bien consigo mismo. Ahora le miraba como si no fuera a volver a creerse ni una sola palabra de él, y no podía culparla por ello—. No te había hablado de Tanya porque pertenecía al pasado, y no era importante para nuestro futuro juntos. Obviamente, me equivoqué, y desearía que no te hubieras enterado del modo en que lo hiciste.

—Rosalie siempre ha estado decidida a causar problemas entre nosotros —dijo con cansancio, pero para su sorpresa, Edward no saltó a defenderla.

—Eso parece —admitió, y ella aguantó la respiración, sin atreverse a pensar que por fin la escuchaba.

—Entonces, pídele que se vaya. Estoy segura de que hay montones de empleados cualificados para ocupar el puesto de asistente personal.

—No es tan fácil —respondió, y ella se sentó y le miró por encima del almohadón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque estuvo casada con tu hermano? Me dijiste que Emmet murió hace cuatro años, y aunque entiendo lo devastador que debió de ser para Rosalie, ¿no es hora ya de que siga con su vida? —se hizo el silencio y él suspiró—. Dijiste que querías darle a nuestro matrimonio una segunda oportunidad —le recordó—, pero estará destinada a fracasar si Rosalie sigue entre nosotros, especialmente si siempre valoras más su palabra que la mía. ¿Acaso tiene algún tipo de control sobre ti? —le preguntó con creciente impaciencia al no recibir contestación.

—En cierto modo —su confesión le sorprendió, y se quedó pasmada mirándole, deseando poder ver bien su rostro, pero su expresión estaba oculta tras la oscuridad—. Es difícil de explicar —añadió, preguntándose cómo podía pedirle a Bella que entendiera el frágil estado de ánimo de Rosalie. Adoraba a Emmet, y su muerte la había dejado una tendencia suicida. El se había convertido en su apoyo emocional y, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo poco que debió de gustarle a Rosalie perder la atención exclusiva de Edward cuando se casó con Bella.

—¿Cómo esperas que me quede aquí con Ethan cuando hay tanto trasfondo que no comprendo? ¿Y te extraña que quiera poner mi propio negocio y ganar cierta independencia, en lugar de dejarme arrastrar al turbio inframundo de secretos en el que pareces vivir?

De repente, él se incorporó y encendió la luz, haciendo que Bella parpadeara como un búho.

—El _Château_ Montiard no es un turbio inframundo —gruñó furioso—. Pensé que te gustaba.

—Y me gusta —desistió y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Ella hablaba y él escuchaba, pero de alguna manera los mensajes se codificaban, y ninguno de los dos conocía el código.

—Entiendo que puedas sentirte algo aislada aquí, pero la ciudad no está lejos.

—Pero no me dejas usar ningún coche, y no creas que no sé por qué. Tienes miedo de que desaparezca con Ethan, ¿no?

—La confianza hay que ganársela, _ma chérie_, y actuar a mis espaldas para discutir tu plan de negocio con el director del banco no es manera de convencerme.

¿Era posible dejar sin sentido a un hombre con un almohadón de plumas?, se preguntaba Bella.

—Ya te he explicado que quería ver todas las posibilidades antes de discutirlas contigo, pero supongo que tampoco habrías escuchado entonces, ¿verdad?

—No sé —el control de su temperamento era más tenue de lo que creía, y el repentino grito de frustración la sobresaltó. Nunca le había visto tan inquieto.

—Lo siento. Sé que no lo entiendes, y puede que hasta pienses que soy una desagradecida. Desde el punto de vista financiero, probablemente no veas necesidad de que trabaje cuando tú ya me has proporcionado un lugar tan maravilloso para vivir, pero es algo que quiero hacer, Edward, algo por mí. Nunca he destacado en nada. Mis hermanas eran inteligentes y guapas, y a mí siempre me hicieron sentirme una fracasada. Diseñar y hacer ropa para Ethan e fue una revelación. Por fin encontré algo que podía hacer bien, y se convirtió en una pequeña empresa de éxito en España. Con la ayuda de Claire sé que puedo repetirlo aquí. Nada grande. No estoy hablando de producción en masa —explicó tumbándose sobre el almohadón en su afán por explicarle sus planes—, pero hay un vacío de mercado para la ropa de bebé exclusiva y hecha a mano.

—¿De verdad significa tanto para ti? —dijo en un tono suave.

—Tanto como volver a reunirme con Kasim —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No te imaginas lo maravilloso que ha sido volver a verle. Me quedé… sin palabras.

—Ya lo noté, seguramente porque no pasa muy a menudo.

—Y después discutimos, y no te lo agradecí adecuadamente —resultaba difícil pensar cuando la miraba de esa forma. Tenía ganas de apartar el almohadón, pero había algo que se lo impedía. No tenía ninguna duda de que el sexo sería tan maravilloso como siempre, pues no había duda de su compatibilidad sexual, pero mientras que antes siempre se había conformado rascando el poco de atención que estaba dispuesto a darle, ahora ya no era suficiente. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado separados, ella había madurado, y aunque su amor por él no había disminuido, su respeto por sí misma había aumentado, y se negaba a dejar que lo destrozara.

—¿Es tan malo querer recuperar lo que tuvimos una vez? —susurró él apoyándose sobre el almohadón, a escasos milímetros de ella, y acariciándole el rostro con una mano—. ¿Es tan difícil confiar? Tú pusiste esta barricada para separamos, y yo juré que no la traspasaría, por mucho que piense que es lo que quieres —dijo rozando ligeramente sus labios con los suyos—. Pero si tú la quitas, estaré más que dispuesto a cooperar.

Era más tentador de lo que pudiera pensar, y momentáneamente, sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del almohadón que se había convertido en un muro tan grueso e infranqueable como las murallas del castillo. El la besó con el deseo de un hombre hambriento, usando todas las armas seductoras de las que disponía para separar sus labios y provocar una respuesta. Al sentir el calor que recorría su cuerpo, Bella pensó que no soportaría que se detuviera, que sería tan fácil quitar el almohadón y aprisionarle rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, pero algo se lo impedía. Si no fuera la madre de su hijo, ¿estaría allí ahora? ¿Habría puesto tanto empeño en encontrarla si Ethan no existiera? Quería que la amara por ella misma, no porque continuar con ese matrimonio fuera lo mejor para su hijo. ¿Y Tanya? ¿Y Rosalie? Tal vez no hubiera sido infiel, pero no se fiaba del apego que sentía hacia su asistente personal. Y sin confianza, el acto de hacer el amor se reducía al sexo, a un deseo básico y primitivo desprovisto de emociones. Cuando él apartó sus labios, Bella estaba sin aliento, y se pasó la lengua por los labios como para saborearle.

—Quitaré el almohadón el día que nombres a otra asistente personal —dijo con firmeza, y él se puso tenso, luchando entre la ira y el deseo.

—No puedes esperar que despida a una mujer que me gusta y a la que respeto, y que ha demostrado ser una buena trabajadora, por un capricho. ¡Era la mujer de mi hermano!

—Y como tú esposa que soy, espero que mis deseos sean más importantes que los de un miembro de tu plantilla.

—No es justo echar la culpa a Rosalie de nuestros problemas matrimoniales.

—Sin Rosalie, no tendríamos ningún problema. Es o ella o yo, Edward. Tú eliges si nuestro matrimonio sobrevive o muere. Y hasta que decidas, esto se queda aquí —golpeo el almohadón con decisión. Recibió una mirada tan amarga y airada como respuesta que se acurrucó bajo la sábana en el extremo más alejado de la cama mientras él maldecía en voz alta. Por una vez en su vida, estaba agradecida por sus pobres conocimientos de francés.

Pasó otra semana, y Edward no hizo alusión a su petición de despedir a Rosalie, pero la tensión era patente. Habían desaparecido las risas y la amistad que habían empezado a crecer entre ellos, y el fantasma de STanya siguió persiguiéndola. Si no hubiera sido por Ethan, la atmósfera en el _château_ habría sido insoportable. El tiempo, al igual que su humor, había pasado de los días soleados a días grises y lluviosos, y el _château_ parecía sombrío y triste al acercarse el invierno. La constante presencia de Ethan en el cuarto de Ethan no ayudaba, aunque había notado que las únicas veces que sonreía era cuando estaba jugando con su hijo, lo cual reafirmaba su creencia de que tan sólo toleraba su presencia por su hijo. A lo mejor estaba frustrado, pensó recordando su comentario sobre que la frustración sexual era un infierno. Tenía un enorme apetito sexual. No podía olvidar esos primeros meses de casados, cuando parecía que su deseo por ella era insaciable. A veces le hacía el amor durante toda la noche, dejándola exhausta, mientras él se iba a trabajar a la oficina doce horas seguidas. Le resultaba imposible creer que se hubiera pasado el año de separación en abstinencia, aunque eso explicaría su humor de perros. Pero ella tenía sus propios problemas, y la vida sexual de Edward era el menor de ellos.

Al ver la fecha en el periódico que estaba leyendo Edward, se tranquilizó pensando que la regla sólo se le había retrasado unos días, cinco como mucho, por lo que no había ninguna razón para preocuparse. Aun así, había encargado a Liz que le llevara un test de embarazo del pueblo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward la miraba por encima del periódico, dándose cuenta de la palidez de su rostro—. ¿Alguna noticia te ha disgustado? —preguntó ojeando los titulares de la primera página—. Tu francés debe de estar mejorando, _chérie_, si puedes seguir un artículo sobre fraude en el gobierno.

—No es eso. No es nada —murmuró, tratando de contener las náuseas que sintió cuando Simone le sirvió una taza de dulce café aromático—. No me encuentro muy bien. Probablemente haya pillado algún virus.

—Hmm —Edward no parecía muy convencido, y ella cambió, incómoda, de postura bajo su atenta mirada. A veces sentía que podía leerle la mente, lo que deseaba evitar en esos momentos. Si estaba embarazada no quería contárselo hasta hacerse ella a la idea primero. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Un embarazo accidental ya era suficiente, y al menos en el caso de Ethan la culpa no fue suya. Pero esa vez, sería por pura negligencia. Ni siquiera había pensado en los contraceptivos, y aunque una pequeña voz interior le decía que Edward tampoco, él no era el que tenía que llevar a otro niño en sus entrañas. No era que no quisiera otro bebé, pensó con una suave sonrisa mientras observaba a Ethan desparramar el yogur sobre la mesa de la trona y luego jugar con ello. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y un hermanito o una hermanita contribuiría a aumentar esa alegría, pero dudaba que pudiera decir lo mismo de Edward. Siempre había dicho que no quería niños y, a pesar de la evidente adoración que sentía por su hijo, sudaba con sólo pensar en su reacción si le decía que iba a ser padre por segunda vez.

—Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte —la voz Edward la sacó de su meditación. Se había ausentado durante dos días, al parecer, por un viaje de negocios a las Filipinas. A pesar de la tensión que existía entre ellos siempre que estaban en la misma habitación, le había echado de menos. Era una pena que el viaje no hubiera hecho nada para mejorar su humor, pensó, sin saber que había vuelto a Londres, ni que la conversación mantenida con el ama de llaves del apartamento era la responsable de sus pensativas miradas al otro lado de la mesa. Si no fuera porque le parecía ridícula la idea, pensaría que se estaba ocultando detrás del periódico—. Pero puede esperar a mañana si te encuentras mal —añadió, y ella sacudió la cabeza, deseosa de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de retrasar el momento en que se encerrara en su despacho el resto del día.

—Estoy bien —respondió alegremente, apartando disimuladamente el café de su lado. Con su atención centrada en limpiar a Ethan, no se dio cuenta de la expresión de extrañeza de Edward.

Edward subía los escalones que llevaban a la torre oeste del castillo de dos en dos para aliviar la rabia contenida. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir a Bella? ¿Cómo podía admitir que se había equivocado, que la había juzgado mal basándose en la palabra de la mujer que ella siempre había sospechado que quería romper su relación? Había confiado más en Rosalie que en Bella, y había empezado a tener serias dudas sobre los motivos de Rosalie. Ahora tenía la prueba definitiva de que le había mentido, pero no sabía cómo reparar el daño causado. Miró atrás para ver a Bella tratando de mantener su ritmo, con el rostro enrojecido, pero decidida.

—¿Para qué me traes a la torre? —preguntó al alcanzarle en un pequeño rellano, desde donde había una increíble vista del valle del Loira—. Espero que no estés pensando en tirarme —bromeó con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso, _chérie_? —el ronco tono de su voz hizo que levantara los ojos para mirarle, notando por primera vez los surcos de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos y labios. Parecía tan cansado y tan al límite que sintió el impulso de acercarse, pero se llevó las manos a la espalda para evitar la tentación.

—Últimamente no nos hemos llevado muy bien —dijo ella—. Tengo la sensación de que sigues enfadado conmigo.

—Sí, estoy enfadado —admitió severamente—, pero no contigo, _ma petite_, sino conmigo mismo —sin dejarle tiempo para responder, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a una gran sala circular rodeada de ventanales que dejaban pasar gran cantidad de luz.

—Unas vistas espectaculares —dijo Bella, adelantándose para admirar el impresionante paisaje del valle—. ¿Qué es este lugar, Edward?

—Es tu taller de trabajo… a no ser que prefieras alguna otra habitación —añadió al obtener el silencio por respuesta—. Pensé que te gustaría estar aquí. Las vistas son, como bien has dicho, espectaculares, y la luz es buena para que puedas trabajar. Di algo —le pidió, pasándose una mano nervioso por el cabello al ver las lágrimas de Bella—. ¿Por qué lloras? Pensé que te gustaría.

—Me gusta. Estoy… atónita —admitió, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Ante ese gesto delatador, Edward sintió ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y pedir perdón. Pero era un poco tarde para eso, reconoció dándose la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. Había una serie de cosas que tenía que hacer antes de empezar a pedir perdón.

—Creo que encontrarás todo lo que necesitas aquí —le dijo sin aparrar los ojos de la ventana—. Tus diseños están ahí, junto con las muestras de tela que trajiste de España. La mesa es lo suficientemente grande para usar como mesa de corte y, como puedes ver, tu máquina de coser está sobre el banquillo, bajo la ventana. He conseguido a dos chicas del pueblo que vendrán a verte. Las dos han estudiado diseño y confección, y podrían ser tus ayudantes, pero la última decisión es tuya, claro.

Bella miró a su alrededor con ojos lagrimosos. El inesperado cambio de Edward la dejó sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir.

—No lo entiendo —dijo al fin—. Te oponías tanto a la idea de que empezara mi propio negocio.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo —dijo despacio mientras se giraba para mirarla—. Esto es importante para ti y, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, quiero que seas feliz en el _château_. Tengo entendido que Claire te ha invitado a ver su tienda de París, y estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.

¿Quería eso decir que, por fin, confiaba en ella? ¿O suponía que dejaría a Ethan con él, y no le importaba si ella volvía o no?

—Es demasiado para asimilar de golpe —dijo sentándose en un taburete antes de que le flaquearan las pierna —. Te has tomado tantas molestias, y puede que mi idea ni funcione. Puede que me esté engañando a mí misma creyendo que soy buena en esto, y existe la posibilidad de que nadie quiera mis diseños.

—Claire no habría sugerido venderlos en sus tiendas si no creyera que se van a vender. Detrás de su sonrisa se esconde una astuta mujer de negocios. Creo que deberías ir a París con Ethan. Os vendrá bien a los dos pasar un par de días en la ciudad.

—Pero pensaba que no confiabas en mí. ¿No te preocupa que desaparezca con él?

—No —contestó con seguridad, negándose a dejarse llevar por el miedo a que hiciera precisamente eso. Podía ser que no le hubiera dado muchos incentivos para querer quedarse con él, pero esperaba que el taller Sanara alguna de las heridas que había infligido a la relación—. No creo que trataras de hacerme daño deliberadamente, y nunca harías nada perjudicial para nuestro hijo.

—Vaya, parece que has cambiado de estribillo. ¿Quieres explicarme a qué viene ese cambio?

—Espero poder hacerlo pronto, _ma petite_ —le aseguró, y a ella se le aceleró el pulso. Edward confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para darle su libertad, y sintió como si se le quitara un enorme peso de encima. De repente ya no parecía importarle y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Quizás podríamos ir todos juntos —sugirió—. Tengo recuerdos maravillosos de la última vez que estuvimos allí —se acercó a él, y deslizó una mano por su pecho. Estaba claro que le había ofrecido aquel taller de trabajo como una rama de olivo, y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar una relación de igual a igual, y ella estaba deseando mostrarle que él y Ethan siempre serían sus prioridades.

—Lo siento, _chérie_, pero tengo una reunión urgente en Orleans —murmuró, y ella dejó caer su mano de inmediato, con el rostro enrojecido—. Philippe te llevará a París.

—¿Philippe? Pero pensé… —su voz se quebró al darse cuenta de que no confiaba en ella tanto como había pensado en un primer momento—. Puedo conducir yo sola. Soy perfectamente capaz.

—No estás acostumbrada a conducir en Francia, y ya sabes lo ajetreadas que son las calles de París y alrededores. Estarás más segura con Philippe.

—No es mi seguridad lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? Se trata de Ethan.

—Es normal que me preocupe por él. Daría cualquier cosa, hasta mi propia vida, por asegurar su bienestar —dijo en un tono de voz inesperadamente feroz—. ¿Me culpas por ello?

—Por supuesto que no —Bella se tragó las lágrimas que obstruían su garganta. La seguridad de Ethan era importante para ella también, pero Edward no podía haber enviado un mensaje más claro. No le importaba que Ethan fuera el primero en su lista de prioridades, pero le dolía que ella fuera la última. No había cambiado nada desde su infancia. Siempre la habían hecho sentir que estaba de más. ¿Es que era tan malo desear que la amaran enteramente e inequívocamente por quien era? Bajó la cabeza para ocultar su pena, pero él hizo que le mirara a la cara con la mano en su barbilla.

—¿Qué pasa, _ma petite_? ¿No te gusta tu taller de trabajo?

—Es maravilloso —contestó sinceramente—, pero no cambia nada —no podía seguir amándole tanto que era incluso doloroso, cuando él la trataba como a su prima favorita. No era su culpa que no la amara, pero por su propio bien, no podía quedarse con él—. Esto no va a funcionar.

—¿El qué, el taller?

—No, nosotros, tú y yo. No me puedo quedar contigo, sabiendo que no confías en mí.

—No es cuestión de confianza.

—Es cuestión de sentimientos, o mejor dicho, tu falta de ellos.

—Quiero a Ethan —gritó furioso—. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—No lo dudo —dijo mientras su ira desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido. Sentía como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un muro, y estuviera demasiado dolorida para que nada le importara.

—No dejaré que eches por la borda lo que tenemos. Te doy mi palabra de que nuestro matrimonio tiene mi total compromiso.

—Mientras que yo esté encerrada en el castillo y sólo pueda sacar a Ethan escoltada por un carcelero, mientras nos mantengamos tan distantes, acercándonos sólo para el sexo de vez en cuando, no parece que sea una vida, Edward.

—La única que tendrás. No dejaré que te marches, Bella —vociferó siguiéndola por la habitación, al tiempo que ella trataba de crear espacio entre ellos, para terminar arrinconándola contra la mesa que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación—. Si el sexo es lo único que puede conectarnos, pues bienvenido sea. Nunca te he preguntado si tomabais la píldora, y con la excitación del momento yo tampoco usé anticonceptivos. ¿Has pensado que podrías estar embarazada?

No había pensado en otra cosa en los últimos días, pero no era momento de expresar sus sospechas. De repente, Edward le puso las manos en las caderas y la subió a la mesa.

—No quieres más niños —dijo nerviosa—. Ni siquiera querías al primero.

—Siempre lo he querido. Y si no quisiera más, tomaría las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que no concibieras. Nada me gustaría más que verte hinchada con nuestro hijo —puso la mano sobre su vientre plano, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Bella. Cuando deslizó las manos hacia sus pechos, sus pezones se endurecieron, mendigando una caricia. Edward atrapó sus labios ferozmente, apasionadamente, buscando una respuesta, y ella gimió de desesperación al abrir los labios, permitiendo que su lengua penetrara con tal fuerza que la hizo temblar.

—Por favor, Edward —rogó. No podía dejar que la controlara de ese modo. Una caricia era todo lo que hacía falta para encenderla. El abrió sus piernas a la fuerza y se colocó en medio. Deslizó la mano debajo de la falda, y ella contuvo la respiración en el momento en que él descubría la evidencia de que estaba desesperada por saborearle. Avergonzada, dejó escapar las lágrimas mientras seguía atrapada en el beso—. Por favor, no hagas esto —susurró de forma entrecortada.

—¿Porque no me quieres? —la desafió furioso—. ¿Porque quieres tu libertad? Eres mi esposa, _chérie_, y por el bien de todos, te sugiero que lo aceptes —se apartó de ella, y se fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —gritó, y se sintió encoger ante su mirada de ira.

—¡Al infierno! Es donde te gustaría mandarme, ¿no? —dijo antes de desaparecer. Y al oír los pasos de Edward en las escaleras, hundió la cara en sus manos y empezó a llorar.


	10. Chapter 11

Aclaración: Nada me pertence, todo lo que reconozcan no es mio xD

**Disfruten de esta historia**

Nota: Disculpen la tardanza, pero pense que habia ya subido este capitulo

Los invito a pasar por mi otra historia Sueña Conmigo, esta en mi perfil xD

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer, por haberlos hechos esperar montare dos capi, por c ierto ya a esta historia le queda muy muy poquito .!

Tan poquito que este es el PENULTIMO CAPITULO !

* * *

Bella se pasó el resto del día cuidando de Ethan, a quien le estaba saliendo un diente, y estaba decidido a que todo el mundo lo supiera. Edward había desaparecido, y el humor de Bella había ido variando entre la tristeza y la ira. Se había comportado como una tonta inmadura, y había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero tenía la esperanza de que él escuchara sus disculpas. Sin embargo, su esperanza murió cuando entró en el comedor para cenar, y vio que sólo había un cubierto en la larga mesa de caoba.

—¿El señor Cullen no me acompañará? —le preguntó a Philippe.

—Me temo que no, _madame_. Se ha ido a Orleans, y no espera volver hasta mañana.

—Entiendo —ya se había ido, y la consternación de Bella era evidente—. En ese caso, creo que cenaré con una bandeja en el cuarto de la televisión. Iré a cambiarme antes. Estoy demasiado arreglada —dijo en un intento de poner una nota de humor. La usual impasible expresión del mayordomo se iluminó con algo parecido a una sonrisa, que sólo hizo que ella se sintiera peor.

Subió las escaleras preguntándose por qué había decidido ponerse el vestido de seda azul que Edward le había regalado. Había querido complacerle, reconoció mientras lo colgaba en el armario y sacaba sus vaqueros, para agradecerle que escuchara sus ideas sobre la empresa de ropa de bebé que esperaba establecer, y a la que inicialmente se había opuesto tanto. Le había jurado que quería darle a su matrimonio otra oportunidad, y crear el taller era la prueba de su compromiso pero de nuevo, se habían alejado debido a un malentendido y su maldita inseguridad.

Philippe le llevó la bandeja al cuarto de la televisión, Sylvie había preparado su _bouillabaisse_ favorita, pero al levantar la tapa del plato, sintió náuseas, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Aquello no era un malestar de estómago normal, pensaba diez minutos después, cuando se tumbó en la cama. Las náuseas se le habían pasado, probablemente porque no le quedaba nada en el estómago, pero se sentía débil y llorosa, y le dolían los pechos. Sólo había una manera de quedarse tranquila, decidió saltando de la cama. Sacó el test de embarazo del fondo del armario del baño en el que lo había escondido.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. ¡Un bebé! ¡El segundo hijo de Edward! No sabía si reír o llorar, e hizo ambas cosas, pasando de la alegría a la desesperación ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Se alegraría o se enfadaría? ¿La acusaría de haberse quedado embarazada a propósito y se alejaría de ella como ocurrió con Ethan? Necesitaba saberlo. No podía esperar hasta que volviera de Orleans para darle la noticia y ver su reacción. Corrió al despacho, al lugar sagrado de Edward. Encendió la luz e, inmediatamente, le llamaron la atención las fotografías que había sobre el escritorio. No eran de Ethan, sino de ella. Una en los establos de Heston Grange, otras de su mágico fin de semana en París. Brillaba de amor, y la emoción se podía ver en sus ojos. ¿Por qué razón se había rodeado de su imagen? Al dejar las fotos en su sitio, vio un nombre escrito en su cuaderno. La Fayette debía de ser el nombre de un hotel, suponía, rogando que el recepcionista hablara inglés mientras marcaba el número.

—Sí, el señor Cullen ha reservado la Plaza suite, pero está en una reunión, y dejó instrucciones para que no se le molestara.

—Soy su esposa. Conmigo hablará.

—Pero el señor fue muy claro —dijo el recepcionista vacilante.

—Es una emergencia. Insisto en que me pasen con él —después de unos minutos de silencio, oyó la tensa voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? El recepcionista me dijo que era una emergencia. ¿Se trata de Ethan? —ante el temor evidente de su voz, Bella se apresuró a tranquilizarle.

—Jean-Claude está bien. Sólo quería hablar contigo de… —se detuvo al oír un suspiro impaciente.

—Estoy ocupado, _chérie_. ¿No puede esperar?

—Sí —susurró, perdiendo el entusiasmo ante la realidad—. Lo siento, no debí haberte molestado.

—Llego mañana —dijo más suave al notar su angustia—. Hablaremos entonces, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —colgó y se quedó mirando las fotos. Qué tonta, todo lo que había deseado era un poco de amor, pero parecía ser pedir demasiado.

Las escaleras le parecían una montaña, y sus piernas hechas de plomo. Y las perfectas facciones de Tanya parecían burlarse de ella. Al llegar al dormitorio y ver el almohadón en medio de la cama, se echó a llorar. Estaba atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, atada por su hijo y la nueva vida que llevaba dentro. Se sentía triste y sola, y tenía miedo.

—Deje que me ocupe de Ethan un par de horas —dijo Liz a la mañana siguiente, preocupada al ver la dificultad de Bella para tomarse el desayuno—. Estará bien conmigo.

Había dejado de llover y, por una vez, estaba contenta de poder dejar a Ethan con Liz mientras ella se refugiaba en el lugar que más le gustaba, los establos.

—Le odio —le dijo a Kasim enfadada para no llorar. Se negaba a derramar más lágrimas por Edward. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, ensilló al caballo y lo sacó del establo.

—¡Espere! _Madame_, no es seguro salir sola —el mozo de cuadras se apresuró tras ella, quien le miró con impaciencia. Lo que quería decir era que Edward le había prohibido salir con Kasim sola, pero estaba cansada de obedecer órdenes, y Edward no estaba.

—No pasa nada. No tardaré mucho —gritó mientras urgía al caballo a avanzar al galope—. No te preocupes, sé manejar a Kasim.

Una hora más tarde llegaba Edward a los establos con un humor de perros.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido? —de vuelta de la peor noche de su vida, su temperamento estalló, y tuvo que contenerse para no agarrar al mozo por el cuello—. Dejé claras instrucciones de que no debía salir con el caballo a solas.

—Intenté decírselo, pero se fue —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y, por un segundo, Edward sintió cierta simpatía hacia él. Conocía la determinación de Bella para conseguir lo que quería.

—Deberías haberla seguido —dijo al subir a su caballo con aprensión al ver caer las primeras gotas de lluvia—. ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

—_¡Monsieur!_ —algo en la voz del mozo le hizo mirar atrás, y su aprensión se convirtió en temor al ver a Kasim galopando hacia ellos sin jinete. Edward espoleó al caballo, y salió al galope campo a través como si le persiguiera el demonio.

Después de pasar días encerrado por la lluvia, Kasim estaba más alterado de lo normal, y le había costado a Bella más fuerzas de lo normal contenerle. El terreno estaba anegado, y notó cómo sus patas resbalaron varias veces. De todas las estupideces que había hecho en su vida, ésa era la peor, pensó cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido común, y se bajó del caballo. ¿Cómo había podido poner en peligro al ser que llevaba en sus entrañas por un solo segundo? Fuera cual fuera la reacción de Edward, ella querría a ese bebé con toda su alma.

Kasim, intranquilo, resoplaba y sacudía la cabeza sin parar. El sonido de una motocicleta acrecentó su pánico, retrocedió arrancando las riendas de las manos de Bella.

—Kasim, oye, chico —gritó frenéticamente, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos. Al tratar de seguirle, se tropezó, y cayó sobre un arbusto de zarzamoras, pero no podía llorar en esos momentos. Estaba lloviendo, y Kasim había desaparecido en la niebla. Sólo podía rezar para que Kasim volviera al establo, pero a ella le quedaba un buen trecho por delante a través de campos de barro con un tobillo que le dolía horrores cuando ponía el peso sobre él.

Menos mal que Edward no estaba, pues estaría furioso con ella por haberle desobedecido. Incluso era posible que vendiera a Kasim, como había amenazado. Pensó en cojear más rápido pero, al acercarse a la verja, una figura apareció entre la niebla, y sus pasos se ralentizaron. De lejos parecía un caballero salido de uno de los tapices del castillo. Al acercarse, vio que en lugar de una cota de malla de acero llevaba un grueso suéter negro que brillaba con las gotas de agua atrapadas en su superficie. Su pelo mojado dejaba al descubierto las duras facciones de su rostro. No era justo que a pesar de estar empapado hasta los huesos, tuviera un aspecto tan sexy, mientras que en su caso, el barro salpicaba ropas y pelo.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo con bravuconería cruzando los brazos—. ¿Qué tal tu reunión? Debe de haber sido de vital importancia para no poder hablar con tu mujer. O puede que no. Estoy bastante abajo en tu lista de prioridades, ¿no, Edward?

—No seas ridícula. Claro que eres importante. ¿Te hiciste daño al caerte del caballo?

—No me tiró.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? Kasim apareció en los establos hace media hora. ¿Quieres decir que decidiste volver a pie bajo la lluvia con un esguince en el tobillo por pura diversión?

—No tengo ningún esguince. Me tropecé y caí sobre él. ¿Está bien Kasim? No lo venderás ¿verdad? —le rogó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Está bien, pero aun no he decidido si se queda. Sabía que era demasiado bravo para ti.

—No lo es.

—Cállate y dame la mano —la interrumpió con una mirada de acero, Bella sintió que su rabia iba en aumento. La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo para ella, y ahora su cara de preocupación se debía probablemente al hecho de haber puesto en peligro a un caballo caro.

—Me las puedo arreglar, gracias —sin embargo, la agarró por el brazo y la subió con la misma facilidad que a una muñeca para sentarla delante de él y rodearla con los brazos.

Pegada a él podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Olía a lluvia, natural y sensual. El tiró de las riendas con energía, y empezaron a moverse a paso lento bajo la lluvia. Al estar sentada entre sus piernas, el movimiento del caballo empujaba su cuerpo contra el de él con un ritmo cada vez más erótico, y su respiración se aceleró. El estaba claramente excitado, y deslizó hacia abajo la mano de la cintura de Bella hasta dejarla caer entre sus piernas.

—Quítame las manos de encima. No puedes tenerme simplemente cuando estás de humor y no estás demasiado ocupado. Anoche ni siquiera se te podía molestar, ni para hablar conmigo —le acusó, tratando de sonar enfadada, pero en vez de eso, sonó triste y deshecha.

—Me pasé la mayor parte de la noche conduciendo por Orleans, tratando de reunir el valor para enfrentarme a ti —le dijo pegado a su cuello con voz suave y seductora.

—No te creo. Tan pronto como lleguemos al castillo, te dejo. Me niego a ser… humillada por más tiempo.

—No dejaré que te vayas, _chérie_ —dijo implacable, haciéndola temblar y dejándola muda al entrar en los establos. El se bajó antes de bajarla a ella. Tan pronto puso los pies en tierra, se dispuso a ir hacia el castillo—. ¡Espera! Quiero hablar contigo —dijo, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta indignada. Pero decidió ignorarla mientras hablaba con el mozo.

No se iba a quedar ahí como un perrito faldero. Estaba de espaldas a ella, así que se escabulló en el granero. Podía ser que quisiera hablar con ella, pero no estaba de humor para escucharle. Aún estaba pensando en lo que había dicho respecto a que había necesitado reunir todo el valor antes de volver al castillo. A lo mejor quería informarla de que, después de todo, quería el divorcio. Se alegraba de no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada. Era su secreto, y estaba decidida a mantenerlo hasta saber hacia dónde iba la relación.

Pasaron los minutos, y Bella, tumbada sobre el heno, se preguntaba si sería seguro salir de su escondrijo. Seguramente Edward ya se habría encaminado al castillo, pensando que ella se había adelantado, pero al oír crujir la puerta, se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Maldita sea! No podía encontrarla allí. Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprimir un estornudo, pero no funcionó, y el sonido de la risa burlona de Edward rechinó en sus nervios.

—Yo no podría haber elegido mejor sitio para una conversación privada, _chérie_ —dijo rodeando el fardo de heno para detenerse frente a ella—. Quiero hablarte sobre Rosalie.

—Entonces prepárate para la conversión más corta de la historia, porque de todos los temas de los que me gustaría hablar, Rosalie no es ninguno de ellos —de repente, empezaron a castañearle los dientes, probablemente una reacción a todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas y al hecho de que su ropa estuviera empapada, pensó. No tenía nada que ver con la proximidad de Edward, ni con la forma en que examinaba su camiseta mojada y sus pechos—. ¿Por qué crees que querría hablar de ella? —y para su consternación, él se tumbó de lado junto a ella para poder acariciarle la mejilla con una brizna de paja.

—Sé que mintió. Sé que volviste al apartamento de Chelsea con Ethan poco después de que naciera. Anoche quedé con ella, por eso no podía hablar contigo.

—¡Dios mío, qué hijo de…! —dijo mientras trataba de respirar—Pasaste la noche con ella. Y pensar que te creí cuando negaste haber tenido una aventura con ella. ¿Es que nunca voy a aprender? —susurró con desesperación—. ¿Dejarás de romperme el corazón algún día?

—No pasé la noche con ella. Le pedí que se reuniera conmigo en el hotel porque no podía soportar verla en el _château_ —explicó. La vena que latía en su cuello era una indicación de la tensión que sentía—. Después de que me dijeras lo de tu visita al apartamento, decidí comprobar un par de cosas con mi ama de llaves.

—La señora Patterson no estaba —señaló Bella.

—Lo sé, pero me dijo que estaba algo perpleja, porque estaba segura de que alguien se había quedado a dormir allí mientras yo estaba en Sudáfrica, lo cual confirmó tu historia —se quedó observándola, esperando una respuesta, pero Bella estaba curiosamente aturdida.

—Así que al fin me crees. Rosalie mintió, pero qué cambia eso en nuestro matrimonio.

—Rosalie nos mintió a los dos, _ma petite,_ pero si te sirve de consuelo, siente terriblemente el daño que ha causado.

—Está enamorada de ti —dijo Bella, preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Cerró los ojos, y trató de imaginarse lo diferente que habría sido todo si Edward hubiera estado en el apartamento aquel día en lugar de Rosalie. A pesar de su frialdad con ella durante el embarazo, ya no tenía dudas de que quería a su hijo. Pero seguía sin entender su relación con Rosalie, ni qué lugar ocupaba ella en su vida.

Nada había cambiado, ella le quería, pero él a ella no, y no podía seguir viviendo una mentira, tratando de parecer feliz cuando todo estaba fracasando.

—Creo que me gustaría volver a Inglaterra durante una temporada, y llevarme a Ethan para que vea a mi familia. No voy a quitártelo pero… —vaciló un momento—, creo que necesitamos pasar un tiempo separados.

—¡Me abandonas! No merezco otra cosa, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que siento en el alma haber creído a Rosalie antes que a ti, y te juro que haré cualquier cosa para compensarte.

—No es sólo Rosalie. Te creo cuando dices que nunca te has acostado con ella y que nos ha engañado, pero de eso se trata. Si hubiéramos confiado más el uno en el otro, habríamos descubierto sus mentiras antes de que nos afectaran. Necesito tiempo para pensar —admitió, y al ir a levantarse, él la hizo caer sobre el heno y la atrapó bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas. Tú y Ethan pertenecéis a este lugar —el cambio de tono de su voz, un murmullo ronco, era suficiente señal de alerta, y le empujó sin resultados, desesperada por escapar de él antes de hacer alguna estupidez, como rogarle que le hiciera el amor—. Has sido mía desde la primera vez que te entregaste a mí, y guardo mis posesiones con celo. Quizás vaya siendo hora de que lo demuestre —esas palabras despertaron en Bella su espíritu desafiante, pero antes de poder girar la cabeza, él la atrapó con sus labios. El beso la dejó sin respiración y sin el poco orgullo que le quedaba al demostrar que él era el amo. El deseo que sentía por él era aún más sorprendente porque ya no le importaba que no la quisiera, sólo satisfacer ese deseo de sentirle dentro de ella. Sería la última vez que hiciera el amor con él, un último adiós. Una vez supiera que estaba embarazada, no querría, y ella no podría quedarse y dejar que su indiferencia la hundiera de nuevo. Cuando por fin se apartó para mirarla con un brillo en los ojos que advertía que esa vez no habría indulto, sus labios estaban hinchados.

—Dijiste que querías hablar —le recordó Bella, y él soltó una carcajada mientras se quitaba el suéter para volver a echarse sobre ella.

—Hemos intentado hablar, y no nos ha llevado a ninguna parte. Esta es la única forma de comunicación que tenemos en la que no discutimos. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti —susurró desabrochando los botones de su camisa. Ella tembló, incapaz de negar la verdad. El le quitó el sujetador y acarició sus pechos antes de agacharse primero sobre un pezón y luego sobre el otro.

—Edward —gimió, deslizando la mano tras su nuca para incitarle a que siguiera. Pero él descendió para bajarle los vaqueros empapados con una fuerza que debía haberla asustado. Tras hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior, separó sus piernas y se arrodilló sobre ella—. ¡No! —su negativa cayó en oídos sordos, y para ser sincera, ella no quería realmente que parara. Su lengua, instrumento de tortura, la exploró hasta hacer que se retorciera temblando al borde del éxtasis. Ella le tiró del pelo para que se detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la hipersensible protuberancia del clítoris—. ¡Oh, Dios! Ahora, Edward, por favor —no podía aguantar mucho más, ya sentía cómo los primeros espasmos de placer tensaban sus muslos.

El se levantó, se quitó los vaqueros y se quedó mirándola durante lo que parecieron eternos segundos. Se arrodilló frente a ella, deslizó sus manos bajo sus caderas para posicionarla y la penetró. Inmediatamente, ella le rodeó con las piernas para empujarle más adentro con cada impulso. Incapaz de controlar sus reacciones llegados a ese punto, llegó a la cima enseguida. Gimiendo, se aferró a sus hombros. Cada nuevo impulso le causaba una nueva oleada de placer y, sorprendentemente, inmediatamente después de su clímax, sintió cómo volvía a acercarse a la cima. Le miró, viendo en las tensas líneas de su rostro cómo luchaba por controlarse. Perdió el control de forma espectacular, al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a alcanzar la cúspide. Le sintió estremecerse, mientras sus músculos se cerraban en tomo a él, antes de dejarse caer agotado sobre ella. Durante un rato, no oyó otra cosa que sus respiraciones, cada vez más pausadas, y no sintió más que el calor del cuerpo de Edward sobre ella y el dulce aroma del heno en su pequeño y particular nirvana. Finalmente, él rodó, dejándose caer junto a ella.

—En realidad, no quieres dejarme más de lo que yo quiero verte marchar —dijo mirándola a la cara—. Mira dentro de tu corazón, _chérie_ —ella sabía exactamente lo que había dentro de su corazón, era el de Edward el que era un misterio. Suspiró y se apartó de él para ponerse la ropa—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te has hecho en la espalda? Estás sangrando —su cara estaba blanca de angustia.

Ella se miró por encima del hombro, alarmada por el tono de horror de Edward, y vio que su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre.

—Estoy bien. No es nada, sólo unos arañazos de cuando me caí en los arbustos —dijo para tranquilizarle, pero él la pegó a su pecho y pasó sus manos por encima para asegurarse de que no estaba herida.

—Estás tan pálida. No soy mejor que mis bárbaros antepasados —farfulló asqueado de sí mismo. Parecía pequeña y frágil, y le había fallado. No le extrañaba que le mirase con esos enormes ojos asustados—. Toma, bebe esto —le dijo sacando una petaca del bolsillo. Su cara se tomó lívida al percibir el olor del coñac.

—Creo que no es una buena idea —murmuró débilmente, mientras él sostenía la petaca contra sus labios. Tenía aspecto de muerta, y a Edward le entró el pánico.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le gritó al ver que le fallaban las piernas. ¿Acaso había mentido? ¿La habría tirado Kasim y se había callado por miedo a su ira?—. _Mon Dieu_ Bella, debes beber esto.

—No —apretó sus azulados labios mientras la cabeza se le iba hacia delante—. Nada de alcohol, Edward… estoy embarazada.


	11. Final

Aclaración: Nada de lo que reconozacn es mio, todo le pertence a la Gran Meyer y a Chantelle Shaw

Graciaas por haber leido esta historia, que en lo muy personal me encanto, y solo quise que la leyeran cmo yo la imagine mientras leia

Este es el final, así que **Disfruten xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Bella abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba en su dormitorio. Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella, furioso, y ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, deseando poder volver a la inconsciencia.

—_Monsieur_ Cullen, el doctor ha llegado —la voz de Liz los interrumpió, y Edward retrocedió.

—Llámeme en cuanto termine —le dijo. Sólo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, abrió Bella los ojos.

—Sólo está algo enfadado —le dijo Liz viendo la expresión de tristeza de su rostro—. Le diste un buen susto al desmayarte en los establos. No paró de correr contigo en brazos hasta llegar aquí.

—Está enfadado conmigo —dijo Bella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Y Liz le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Los sustos producen efectos extraños en la gente, y tienes que reconocer que ha sido una forma bastante dramática de anunciar tu embarazo. Se asustó, eso es todo. Es muy protector contigo.

Cuando el médico terminó de examinarla, asegurando que era una mujer totalmente sana con las primeras molestias del embarazo, Liz volvió.

—¿Cómo está Edward? No sé qué piensa de ser padre otra vez.

—Si quieres mi opinión, estará en las nubes —contestó Liz suavemente—. Adora a Ethan.

—Sí —no había duda sobre los sentimientos de Edward respecto a su hijo. Pero sus sentimientos respecto a su esposa eran tema aparte. No la dejaría ir, pero por las razones equivocadas.

El doctor había recomendado descanso, pero la inactividad le daba tiempo para pensar. Fue al baño para llenar la bañera y echar un puñado de sales aromáticas relajantes. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible en ese sentido, y cerró los ojos mientras la espuma surtía su efecto.

—Así que no contenta con el susto que me has dado esta tarde, ahora pretendes ahogarte —la furiosa voz procedente de la puerta hizo que abriera los ojos y se incorporara, dándose cuenta con horror de que el agua le llegaba a la barbilla. La mayor parte de la espuma había desaparecido, por lo que cruzó los brazos, y enrojeció al darse cuenta de que era un poco tarde para la modestia.

—¿Qué quieres? —la respuesta simple era «a ti», pero estaba enfadada, y no parecía un buen momento para abrirle su corazón asumiendo que lo escucharía.

—Hablar —murmuró en su lugar, acercándose a la bañera. Tenía el pelo mojado, señal de que se acababa de duchar, y llevaba una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones ajustados negros que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

—No resultó muy productivo la última vez —dijo Bella recordando su charla en el granero.

—Al contrario, _chérie_, me pareció bastante revelador, aunque me ocultaste un vital secreto.

Bella no podía decir nada en su defensa, por lo que se quedó sentada en silencio, desafiándole a que se acercara más, cosa que hizo alargándole una toalla.

—Me las puedo arreglar sola.

—Sígueme la corriente, _ma petite_ —no parecía que fuera a desistir, así que, con un suspiro de desesperación, se puso en pie, salió de la bañera y dejó que la envolviera en la toalla, y la secara. Estaba determinado a hacer de enfermera.

Una vez satisfecho, le puso un exquisito camisón de seda color marfil, y ella arqueó las cejas extrañada.

—Por el bien de mi salud mental, necesito que te cubras mientras hablamos, pero no pude encontrar la horrible camiseta que insistes en ponerte, aunque tengo que admitir que no he buscado mucho —antes de que pudiera decir nada, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde la metió bajo la ropa de cama y acomodó las almohadas. La trataba como si fuera un bien infinitamente preciado para él, aunque debía de ser una ilusión, pensó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella no le importaba, sólo Ethan, y no sabía qué pensaba del nuevo bebé.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó cuando no pudo aguantar más el silencio.

—Sal de esa cama, y verás hasta dónde puede llegar mi ira —se quedó mirando su rostro abatido y suspiró—. No, no estoy enfadado contigo. Me culpo a mí mismo.

—Bien, porque yo también te culpo —estaba claro por la forma en que evitaba el tema que no deseaba al bebé. Era de esperar, después de su reacción con Ethan. Deseaba que se fuera para dejarla llorar a solas.

—¿No quieres este bebé? —le preguntó Edward.

—Claro que lo quiero. Pero ¿y tú, Edward? Para un hombre que juró que no quería niños, debe de ser un contratiempo descubrir que va a ser padre por segunda vez.

—No es que no quiera niños —dijo al ponerse en pie y empezar a pasear sin parar junto a la cama, con una mirada de agonía en los ojos—. Siempre he querido a Ethan, créeme. Pero tenía tanto miedo por ti. La otra vez, cuando el método anticonceptivo falló, había una excusa, pero esta vez ha sido puro descuido por mi parte —admitió—. Te hice el amor porque te llevo en la sangre, Bella, en mi corazón. Esta necesidad de tenerte en mis brazos y sentir el éxtasis que sólo tú me puedes dar es como una obsesión. Lo último en lo que pensaba cuando te hice el amor era en el potencial resultado, aunque yo más que nadie debería saber las consecuencias de tal negligencia. Tanya murió por mi culpa.

—No, Edward —incapaz de resistir el tormento que expresaban sus ojos, lo atrajo a la cama—. La muerte de Tanya fue una tragedia, pero no fue culpa de nadie. Un embarazo ectópico es relativamente raro. No podías saber que ocurriría, y no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo.

—Pero eso no es verdad —se derrumbó, pasándose una mano de dedos temblorosos por la cara—. No la amaba. Creo que nunca la amé. Cuando nos conocimos, era joven y arrogante. Fue deseo a primera vista, y en cuanto nos casamos empezaron a aparecer los problemas. Tanya estaba obsesionada con tener un hijo, mientras que yo estaba más centrado en mi carrera. Teníamos constantes peleas, y ella tenía otros amantes. Nuestro matrimonio estaba muerto, y aquellas vacaciones eran el último intento de Tanya de salvarlo.

—Pero Tanya estaba embarazada.

—Sí, pero dudo que el niño fuera mío, que probablemente sea por lo que no dijo nada. Cuando se desmayó, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Estábamos a kilómetros de cualquier asistencia médica, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Ocurrió tan rápido, y me sentí tan impotente. La autopsia posterior reveló que ya había sufrido un embarazo ectópico antes, de ahí su dificultad para concebir. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, y nunca me habló del riesgo de otro embarazo. Parecía increíble que una mujer pudiera morir por un embarazo en el siglo veintiuno, y me sentí muy culpable. Me juré que jamás volvería a poner en riesgo a ninguna otra mujer.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Bella empezó a entender y cerró los ojos—. Por eso estabas empeñado en no tener hijos, pero para cuando quisiste abordar el tema, ya estaba embarazada.

—Resulta irónico que Tanya tuviera tantas dificultades para concebir a pesar de sus esfuerzos y que tú quedaras embarazada tan rápido.

—Parecías tan enfadado, y yo estaba tan dolida. Te necesitaba, pero estaba segura de que no nos querías ni a mí ni al bebé, y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

—Perdóname, _ma petite_. Sé que no eras feliz conmigo en Londres. Los problemas de mi empresa hicieron que estuviera más ocupado de lo normal, y luego estaban los problemas con Rosalie, que no se han aclarado hasta ahora. Unas vacaciones, una luna de miel atrasada en una isla paradisíaca donde pudiéramos estar solos me pareció buena idea —soltó una risa sarcástica—. Uno pensaría que debí haber aprendido de mi experiencia en islas remotas, pero no pensé que se fuera a repetir la historia de forma tan dramática. Cuando te desmayaste por el calor, después de susurrar que creías que estabas embarazada… —sacudió la cabeza al rememorar—. Pensé que te iba a perder en las mismas circunstancias que a Tanya. Estaba aterrorizado y me volví un poco loco, pero no estaba enfadado contigo, me culpaba a mí mismo por hacer peligrar la vida de la mujer que representaba para mí más que ninguna otra persona en mi vida.

Bella podía hacer frente a los fantasmas del pasado, especialmente ahora que entendía que su frialdad durante el embarazo se había debido al temor por su seguridad, no a la repulsa por los cambios de su cuerpo.

Pero aún había cosas que no entendía.

—Ojalá hubieras confiado en mí —dijo tristemente—. Habría explicado tantas cosas y ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Pero recurriste a Rosalie, y ella me aisló. No podía entender una relación tan estrecha con ella. Al ir alejándonos uno del otro, pensé que era tu amante.

—Tienes que saber que nunca fuimos amantes —empezó a decir, y ella asintió.

—Te creo, pero el adulterio no es necesariamente un acto físico. Solía observaros a los dos juntos, Edward, y veía el lazo de unión que había entre vosotros, y me sentía rechazada.

Estuvo callado tanto tiempo, que Bella pensó que se había olvidado de ella, pero al tratar de soltar su mano, él la apretó con una expresión sombría.

—Juré que nunca iba a hablar de mi infancia. No fue la época más feliz de mi vida, pero no quiero que pienses que te dejo fuera nunca más. Mi padre era un hombre frío y distante. No recuerdo ni una ocasión en que le viera sonreír, que sintiera que me había ganado su aprobación. Mi madre era una persona reservada, sensible y, la mayor parte del tiempo, profundamente infeliz. Siempre he sentido que de alguna forma le fallé. O a lo mejor simplemente no se preocupaba por mí lo suficiente como para seguir viviendo.

—Edward, la depresión es una enfermedad —dijo Bella tomando su mano para consolarle—. Puede que en su confusión pensara que estarías mejor sin ella, pero estoy segura de que te quería —tras el refinado y exitoso hombre de negocios reconocía al chico solitario, y sintió pena.

—Es posible —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pero al menos tenía a Emmet. Estábamos muy unidos, sobre todo tras la muerte de mi madre. Al crecer, nuestra amistad continuó. Lo compartíamos todo, y me alegré mucho cuando se enamoró de Rosalie. Parecía que al menos un matrimonio Cullen iba a funcionar. La muerte de Emmet fue un golpe destructor. Rosalie se apoyó en mí, y supongo que yo confié en ella y pasó a ocupar el lugar de mi hermano, pero la veía como a una amiga íntima, nada más —miró a Bella con intensidad, desesperado por que le creyera—. Mi aparente desgana por ser padre no era porque no quisiera a nuestro hijo, sino porque tenía miedo de no ser un buen padre. Yo no tuve un buen modelo de padre —ella le apretó los dedos tranquilizadoramente.

—Eres un padre maravilloso. Ethan te adora, igual que hará el nuevo bebé.

—Temía que mi infancia me hubiera dejado incapaz de amar, y mi matrimonio con Tanya parecía demostrarlo. Además había perdido a Emmet, la única persona que realmente me importaba, y decidí que mi vida sería menos complicada si dejaba mis emociones al margen. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me estaba engañando.

—Descubriste que amabas a tu hijo —murmuró ella.

—Te conocí a ti —se puso en pie bruscamente, moviéndose con torpeza y descoordinación. El hombre al que tanto quería estaba sufriendo enormemente—. Me compadecía de Rosalie, y confiaba en ella como en una amiga, pero nunca sentí otra cosa por ella. Esperaba que con el tiempo superara la muerte de Emmet y disminuyera su dependencia de mí, pero no vi las señales que indicaban que quería algo más de nuestra relación. No sé qué hacer para reparar el daño que he causado, pero aunque probablemente me odies, no puedo dejar que te marches. Junto con Ethan, eres mi vida. No puedo perderte.

—¿Por qué has guardado tantos secretos? —preguntó, desesperada por entender—. Lo que percibía como una falta de confianza en mí, le proporcionó a Rosalie toda la munición que necesitaba.

—_Chérie_, eras tan inocente. Quería protegerte, especialmente cuando vi que no podía luchar contra mi desesperación por hacerte mi esposa. Los matrimonios Cullen no son famosos por ser felices. Es como si estuvieran malditos, y me despreciaba por mi debilidad contigo. Nunca debí casarme contigo, _mon ange_ —terminó, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque te amaba… yo no quería —admitió lleno de emoción—. Dios, sé mejor que nadie que el amor duele. Cuando te conocí, pensé que me contentaría con una breve aventura. La química que había entre nosotros era evidente. Pero no contaba con que fueras tan inocente, y pronto quedó claro que lo mejor que podía hacer, por el bien de los dos, era retirarme.

—Pero no lo hiciste —murmuró Bella.

—_Non_. Me di cuenta de que no podía dejarte sin arrancarme el corazón. El matrimonio parecía la única opción razonable, y me engañé pensando que podía hacerlo a mi modo, aprovechando todo lo que ofrecías tan dulcemente y sin dar nada a cambio excepto cierta experiencia en la cama.

—Desde luego, me diste eso —farfulló Bella, incapaz de ocultar su vergüenza—. Era el único momento en que me sentía cercana a ti, y me aferraba al hecho de que me deseabas, porque no tenía otra cosa a la que aferrarme. Cuando me quedé embarazada, interpreté tu frialdad como rechazo, y no pude soportarlo. Te quería tanto, pero no sabía qué sentías por mí y era tan infeliz.

—Bella, no llores, _ma petite_ —le suplicó, sentándose en la cama y abrazándola—. Me he pasado la vida ocultando mis sentimientos, pero se acabó. Preferiría morirme antes que hacerte daño. _Je t'aime, mon coeur_. _Tu es ma vie. Tu t'adore_ —le dio un beso con tan tierna pasión, con tanto amor, que no hicieron falta palabras, y ella se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello—. ¿Me perdonas? —le rogó con los ojos llenos de emoción. Ella se preguntó cómo podía haber pensado que era frío. Estaba ardiendo por ella, dejando su orgullo a un lado para mostrarle los sentimientos que tanto le costaba expresar con palabras.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo ella suavemente—. Todo lo que siempre he querido era tu amor. Nada más importa… Tengo la sensación de que no volveré a necesitar esto —bromeó levantando el almohadón que había en medio de la cama, y lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación.

—No sabes lo tentado que he estado de destrozar esa cosa, junto con la colección de horribles camisetas que insistes en llevar en la cama —le confió, deslizando los tirantes de su camisón por los brazos hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto—. Mis sueños se convirtieron en un montón de fantasías sobre tu cuerpo, que estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, pero separado por un abismo de malentendidos. Desde ahora, no habrá más secretos entre nosotros, _mon amour _—insistió, recorriendo con sus labios el mismo camino que iban recorriendo sus manos. Ella levantó las caderas para que pudiera quitarle el camisón.

—Te quiero, Edward —le dijo mientras él se quitaba la ropa.

—Y yo a ti, _mon ange_, más de lo que pueda expresar —aseguró apartándose un poco—. No estoy seguro de que debamos hacer esto —dijo llevando la mano a su vientre—. El bebé…

—Estará bien —le susurró, comprendiendo sus temores—. No vas a hacer que te lo pida, ¿no? —bromeó, y tembló al ver la adoración de sus ojos cuando la penetró con sumo cuidado y empezó a moverse rítmicamente.

—Yo soy el que debería rogarte… por tu amor.

—Es tuyo sin límites —murmuró, y no hubo tiempo para más palabras, al llevarla a ese lugar donde el tiempo no existía y las sensaciones les abrumaban.

Por fin se sentía realmente amada por él.

—¿Estás seguro sobre el bebé? —le preguntó Bella cuando estaban tumbados, satisfechos y abrazados. El percibió la duda en su voz. Se pasaría el resto de la vida demostrándole su amor, se juró. Nunca le daría una razón para dudar de su adoración por ella, Ethan y su futuro hijo.

—Tengo el corazón rebosante —dijo simplemente—. Jamás pensé que podría sentir tanta dicha. Tú, Ethan y este pequeño sois mi universo, y siempre estaré ahí para vosotros. Especialmente cuando estés gestionando una multinacional de ropa de bebé —añadió con una sonrisa—. Te quiero, _chérie_ —Bella le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a estar bastante ocupada —dijo alegremente, y el murmullo de aprobación de Edward se perdió en el beso que expresaba su amor mejor que las palabras.

**Fin**


End file.
